Las dos caras de la moneda
by Persephone.Gray88
Summary: Dumbledore a muerto y con él, el hechizo que protegía su mente. Su vida será vuelta un caos y los sueños empezarán a acecharla. ¿Se entregará de lleno a la oscuridad para la que nació?. Un secreto será revelado y Hermione tendrá que luchar contra la maldad que la quiere poseer y en su lucha encontrará un inesperado aliado y posiblemente el amor.
1. PRÓLOGO

PRÓLOGO

_"Me envuelve y sofoca, cada noche sin piedad_

_Es la oscuridad, que a mi alma quiere entrar_

_O es la maldad de mi ser, que quiere libertad_

_Lucha sin cuartel, por el control de mi vida_

_Es la luz que no se extingue, ni se da por vencida_

_Aunque la negrura mi alma contempla_

_Mi decisión al final, es lo que cuenta_

_Descubrir otro rostro, tu reflejo infernal_

_Dos caras de la misma moneda, serán al final_

_Nada es lo que parece, recuérdalo siempre_

_Porque hasta la misma honestidad miente_

_Tu destino verdadero, tendrás que descubrir_

_En un camino espinoso, tus ojo abrir_

_Caer en tentación, peligro te traerá_

_Aunque el amor, de seguro te dará_

_¿Cuál elegirás? "_


	2. Solo sueños

SOLO SUEÑOS

Era una noche oscura y fría; los truenos resonaban como llantos desgarradores, dando el ambiente perfecto para la tragedia vivida. Nada iba a volver a ser como antes, todo había cambiado, Hogwarts ya no era seguro y todos lo sabían.

Los Mortífagos habían logrado ingresar, llevándose con ellos vidas inocentes; pero lo que realmente aterraba a sus habitantes, era el hecho de saber que la única persona que evitaba y mantenía a raya a Voldemort, los había dejado y yacía muerto rodeado de alumnos y profesores, mojados por la lluvia y el horror. Todo estaba perdido.

GRIMMAULD PLACE

—¡Dumbledore está muerto! —hasta ahora podía escuchar en su cabeza el canto ensordecedor de Bellatrix Lestrage. Hermione cerró sus ojos intentando deshacerse del dolor punzante en su cabeza, mientras tomaba un sorbo de su té.

—¿Otra vez sin poder dormir? —escuchó a su amigo mientras entraba en la cocina y se sentaba frente a ella con otra taza de té; ella solo lo vio y asintió con la cabeza, para luego volver a tomar otro sorbo más de su bebida—. De nuevo las pesadillas ¿No es cierto?

—Tu tampoco puedes hacerlo... digo dormir —no era una pregunta, sino una afirmación. Ya llevaban cinco meses escondidos en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place, habían tenido que hacerlo luego de la muerte de Dumbledore y la necesidad de buscar los Horrocruxes, para librar al mundo del mal—. ¿Ron sigue durmiendo?

—Tu sabes que no existe poder alguno que lo despierte —respondió Harry, mientras sonreía con una ceja alzada―, ni siquiera la amenaza del peor mago oscuro de la historia, interrumpirían sus citas con Morfeo —en respuesta la castaña soltó una pequeña risa, mientras el volvía a ponerse serio—. De nuevo las pesadillas ¿No es cierto? —Hermione iba a responder pero él la interrumpió—. Y esta vez no me salgas con otra evasiva —ella solo cerró la boca y miro hacia el lado.

—No es para tanto Harry.

—Si no fuera para tanto, no intentarías de ocultarlo —le respondió mientras tomaba sus manos y las apretaba con cariño—. Hermy tu eres como una hermana para mí y me importa lo que te pase.

—Y tú eres lo mismo para mi Harry —le devolvió la mirada—, en serio no es importante —trató de convencerlo con un intento fallido de sonrisa, que en realidad más parecía una mueca.

—Si es así, no te importará contarme entonces —ella se mantuvo en silencio, sin responder—. Hermione sé que tienes pesadillas y ellas no te dejan dormir —al escuchar eso, la chica tembló completamente; ya que recordó la razón por la cual no había podido dormir más de tres horas—. Ron y yo no te hemos dicho nada, pero te escuchamos por las noches llorar —le admitió—; no soy tonto, me doy cuenta que esto no es nada y te afectan de verdad —ella solo volvió a rehuir de sus ojos—. Vamos dime.

—Es que; no es lo que sueño, es lo que siento —cuando volvió a mirarlo tenía lagrimas contenidas en los ojos.

—No te entiendo —ella respiró fuerte antes de contestar.

—Es como si alguien se hubiera metido dentro de mí y tratara de controlarme, yo lucho con todas mis fuerzas pero no es suficiente, es más fuerte que yo —se detiene para controlarse y no romper en llanto, luego continúa—. Empiezo a sentir que una sombra me rodea y de pronto siento un profundo odio, dolor y desesperanza; como si estuviera rodeada de demetores y toda luz en mi alma se extinguiese —le contó la castaña ya con lágrimas surcando sus mejillas—, es horrible —él en respuesta se acercó y la envolvió en sus brazos—. Tengo mucho miedo Harry.

—Shh... Ya no digas más —la apretó fuerte contra él, como intentando protegerla—, como tú dices, es solo un sueño. Además, es imposible extinguir la luz de ti —le dice mientras la obliga a mirarlo—. Tú eres la chica más buena que conozco y eres pura luz —ella en respuesta lo abraza de nuevo.

—Gracias amigo —justo en ese momento escucharon el ruido de las llamas en la chimenea y un llamado; por lo que se acercaron corriendo y pudieron ver el rostro flotante de Remus Lupin.

—Perfecto estaban aquí —les dijo apenas los vio su antiguo profesor—. Debo ser rápido, así que escuchen bien —ambos asintieron en respuesta—. El ministerio acaba de ser atacado y han asesinado al Ministro —los dos chicos se miraron sorprendidos—, no sabemos qué pasará exactamente ahora, pero cada vez es más peligroso comunicarnos; así que ya no manden ninguna lechuza ni nada de chimeneas tampoco, es posible que con el ministerio en su poder nos puedan rastrear con facilidad.

—¿Mi papá está bien? —escucharon la voz de Ron preocupada a sus espaldas, mientras entraba por la puerta de la cocina.

—Tu padre está bien, él no se encontraba en el ministerio cuando sucedió el ataque —le respondió, tranquilizando al pelirrojo—. Ya saben, nada de comunicarse por ningún medio convencional y traten de no salir; ahora es más peligroso y no podemos arriesgarnos.

—Pero como nos comunicaremos con la Orden —preguntó Hermione.

—Nosotros nos contactaremos con ustedes, no intenten contactarnos y luego de esto bloqueen la chimenea.

—Pero Remus... —intentó hablar Harry, pero fue interrumpido por su profesor.

—Ya no hay tiempo —lo cortó el hombre lobo—, cuídense y no sean imprudentes, confío esa tarea para ti Hermione, mantelos a salvo —ella solo asintió, mientras el desaparecía y las llamas volvían a su color original.

—Que mierda, ahora no podré hablar ni saber de mi familia —renegó Ron, mientras terminaba de entrar a la cocina y se sentaba junto a sus amigos en la mesa.

—Te despertaste temprano —le dijo la castaña.

—¡Bah! me caí de la cama y me golpee —le admitió mientras se sobaba la parte de atrás de la cabeza y escuchaba a los otros dos reírse—. Más bien, Hermy ¿hay algo para desayunar? muero de hambre.

—Hay Té y queda un poco de pan con mermelada.

―¿Otra vez eso? —le preguntó con cara de horror y recibiendo un movimiento afirmativo de cabeza de su amiga―. ¿No hay más comida?

―No Ron, ya casi no nos quedan provisiones ―le respondió con una mueca de culpa.

―No te preocupes Hermy, tendremos que ir a comprar más ―le respondió Harry―, ahora más tarde vamos los tres y listo.

―¿Los tres? ¿Estás loco Harry? ―le reprendió igual que otras veces que él quería salir de la casa―. Es muy peligroso para ti sobretodo, tú debes mantenerte a salvo y lo sabes.

―Yo me se defender muy bien, no soy ningún inútil ―le contestó molesto.

―Sé que no eres ningún inútil, pero entiende que si te pasa algo, todo el mundo pierde ―trato de calmarlo―. Yo iré mañana, aún nos queda para hoy.

―De ninguna manera irás tú sola, iré yo ―dijo el pelirrojo.

―Tu menos que nadie Ron, ni siquiera conoces donde queda el supermercado ―sus dos amigos intentaron reclamar, pero ella los callo con un movimiento de la mano—. Siempre hacen esto, cada vez que necesitamos salir a comprar; y siempre soy yo quien va, así que está demás discutirlo de nuevo ―dio por zanjado ese tema―. Muy bien, una vez terminen de desayunar hay que seguir buscando en la biblioteca sobre los Horrocrux.

―¡Que! ¿Otra vez? ―chilló Ron―. Ayer nos pasamos horas leyendo y ya me sangran los ojos ―Harry asintió enérgicamente para apoyar a su amigo.

―No seas exagerado Ron, tu con la justas leíste las primeras páginas de un libro y te quedaste dormido.

―¡Porque es muy aburrido! y nos tienes así por casi dos meses.

―Cinco meses ―corrigió Harry.

―Lo que sea.

―No es para tanto ―le restó importancia Hermione.

―Claro que lo es ―se exaltó el pelirrojo―, llevamos todo este tiempo buscando sobre esas cosas y no encontramos nada ―dijo mientras se ponía del color de su cabello―; estamos atrapados en esta casa y sin pistas de donde más buscar.

―Ron todavía nos faltan más libros, en esa biblioteca hay muchos de magia negra y es muy posible hallar información. Además no hemos explorado todas las habitaciones ―le respondió la castaña, tratando de mantener la calma―. Recuerda que si no hacemos nada, Harry nunca tendrá una oportunidad de vencer a Voldemort.

―Ron, Hermione tiene razón ―la apoyo el pelinegro―, debemos seguir, hasta conseguir destruirlos a todos y no podemos echarnos atrás ―en respuesta Ron bajó los hombros derrotado.

―¡Bien! vamos por esos fastidiosos libros.

―Gracias Ron ―le agradeció Hermione, mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y avanzaba escaleras arriba―. Los espero en la biblioteca ―dijo dejando a su amigo del color de un tomate.

―Vamos Ron, apura que te espera en la biblioteca ―se burló su amigo, mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda y subía las escaleras siguiendo a la castaña.

―Idiota... ―en respuesta escuchó una risa del pelinegro.

MALFOY MANOR

―!Draqui! ―escuchó la voz desquiciada de su tía, justo en el momento que ella entraba bruscamente a su habitación.

―¿No te enseñaron a llamar a la puerta tía Bella? ―preguntó hastiado el rubio.

―Yo no me detengo por delicadeces estúpidas querido ―en respuesta el rubio solo la quedó mirando con una ceja alzada―. Bueno a lo que vine ―indicó la mortífaga―, mi señor solicita tu presencia de inmediato ―le dijo con una burlona reverencia.

―Bien... ―fue todo lo que dijo, antes de levantarse y salir de su habitación, sin esperar a su tía.

Draco bajó por las interminables escaleras decoradas por cuadros de orgullosos antepasados ―¿Ahora qué diablos querrá? ―se preguntaba, mientras se acercaba al salón de su casa, el cual se había convertido en el cuartel de Voldemort desde hace ya meses.

Se quedó parado viendo la entrada cuando llegó, recordando toda misión encomendada cada vez que habría esa dichosa puerta. Recordaba el rostro, la mirada de resignación de su víctima antes de respirar su último aliento. Su madre intentó, por todos los medios, que él no se manchara las manos y así no marcara su alma; pero había fallado estrepitosamente.

Luego de su fallida misión de matar a Dumbledore, quien terminó siendo asesinado por Snape, ante su incompetencia; tuvo que resistir incesantes cesiones de Cruciatus por parte de Voldemort. Luego de unos días en los que creyó que moriría, todo paró y despertó en su habitación con su madre al lado; nunca olvidaría los ojos llenos de llanto de su madre, ella era lo único bueno que le quedaba y no pensaba perderla. Por eso una vez se recuperó y el señor oscuro lo llamó para una nueva misión, el aceptó determinado a hacerlo. Se trataba de matar a unos muggles, el no entendía por qué tanto lío por ellos, hasta que la vio; en una de las fotografías de la casa, era ella... Granger.

Al darse cuenta de quienes se trataban, sintió el sabor de la bilis en la boca; no podía hacerlo, no le podía hacer esto; su debate interno fue interrumpido por su tía dispuesta a jugar un rato con las presas y él conocía muy bien esos juegos. No lo pensó más y solo escuchó como la maldición asesina resbaló de sus labios, librando a esos pobres infelices de Bellatrix; está chilló al ver que no iba a poder divertirse y él solo salió de esa casa desapareciendo directo en el baño de su habitación para vaciar su estómago.

―¿Te vas a quedar ahí parado como idiota o vas a pasar? ―escuchó de nuevo de su tía.

―Te esperaba... supongo que tú también estas invitada ―le respondió con una sonrisa ladeada.

―Sí, si ya entra ―le apuró, al ingresar los dos se arrodillaron ante el señor oscuro.

―Mi señor ―dijeron tía y sobrino al mismo tiempo.

―Mis dos más grandes súbditos ―dijo Voldemort mientras se volteaba a verlos y con un ademán de su mano les ordenaba levantarse―, no hay mejores mortífagos que ustedes ―los dos se mantuvieron en silencio―. Mi querida Bella, tu siempre me has acompañado desde el comienzo y te eh confiado muchos de mis planes, de los cuales participaste en el más importante.

―Vivo para ti mi señor ―le respondió con una cara de adoración, que Bellatrix solo guardaba para su señor oscuro; lo que le hizo dar nauseas a Draco.

―Lo sé y por eso eres mi mano derecha, junto a Snape ―al escuchar su nombre, la mortia puso cara de desagrado, para nadie era secreto la animadversión que sentía por su padrino―. Debido a que ustedes dos son los más cercanos a mí... Draco ―al escuchar su nombre se tensó y preparó su mente para la intromisión de Voldemort, como cada vez que le dejaba una misión―, es hora de confiarte mi más grande plan, uno que lo fragüe desde la primera guerra mágica ―lo dicho llamó la atención del rubio, mientras veía a su tía saltar de emoción como una niña pequeña―. Has demostrado estar a la altura y a pesar del pequeño error que tuviste, has sabido demostrar que no me equivoqué al perdonarte la vida.

―Y estaré agradecido de por vida mi señor ―le respondió Draco.

―Muy bien, es hora que los dos realicen una visita familiar ―¿Familiar? se preguntó el rubio, no entendía nada.

―¿Cree que ya es hora mi señor? ―preguntó su tía con una emoción impregnada en el rostro.

―Sí Bella, ya está lista.

―¿En qué consistirá la misión mi señor? ―preguntó un confundido Draco.

―Ya lo sabrás una vez llegues ―le indicó Voldemort―, tu tía te dirá todo cuando se encuentren allá.

―¿Allá? ―preguntó nuevamente con desconfianza.

―Durmstrang querido sobrino.

...

_Hola a todos, este es mi primer Dramione y espero de corazón que les guste; empezaré a subir un capitulo por semana._

_Nota: Ningún personaje del mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece. Todo este extraordinario mundo le pertenece a la grandiosa J.K. ROWLING._


	3. Nicte

MALFOY MANOR

― Me puedes explicar ¿Por qué a Durmstrang? ― preguntó entre confundido y cabreado al no saber nada

― Tranquilo sobrinito ya pronto lo sabrás ― le dijo Bellatrix guiñándole un ojo y desapareciendo por el pasillo ― estate listo, salimos en 2 horas ― se escuchó que gritaba

― Mierda... ― dijo mientras se dirigía a su habitación; al entrar vio a su madre sentada en su cama que lo esperaba estrujándose las manos de los nervios, como cada vez que el señor tenebroso lo llamaba ― ¿Madre?

― !Draco! ― exclamó preocupada al verlo, mientras se levantaba y ponía cada mano en sendos hombros ― ¿Qué es lo que quería? ― preguntó con miedo en sus ojos, el sabía lo que su madre sufría cada vez que el iba a una misión

― Tranquila madre, es algo sencillo por lo que veo ― la tranquilizó Draco ― aunque debo decir que me tiene intrigado esta misión

― ¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué misión?

― No estoy seguro que es lo que tengo que hacer, solo se que vamos a Durmstrang ― al mencionar dicho colegio, los ojos de su madre se agrandaron con un entendimiento que el no comprendía

― ¿Durmstrang? ― se dijo su madre ― después de tanto tiempo

― ¿De qué hablas madre? ― preguntó el rubio ― acaso ¿tu sabes algo?

― Nooo... no sé nada ― de pronto su madre se mostró muy nerviosa ― me imagino que debes de partir dentro de poco, te dejo alistarte ― su madre se apresuró a la puerta

― Espera ― le dijo mientras le agarraba, con delicadeza, del antebrazo para detenerla ― no soy estúpido madre, se que sabes algo ¿Qué es? ― ella suspiró fuertemente para luego contestarle

― Sí, yo sé algo de eso ― le dijo después de un largo rato en silencio ― pero no hay tiempo para contarte, solo que fue un terrible hechizo que el señor oscuro y Bella hicieron

― ¿Qué clase de hechizo?

― Crearon algo que no debía de existir ― le contó su madre ― justo cuando Draco se disponía a preguntar, fueron interrumpidos

― ¿Cissa? ― se escuchó la voz de su padre por el pasillo, quien había escapado hace un mes de Azkaban y aún no se recuperaba. Lucius Malfoy era solo la sombra del hombre que algún día fue; aunque su orgullo no le dejaba verse abatido y trataba por todos los medio de mantener un porte soberbio, cosa que resultaba como la caricatura del Lucius de ayer ― Cissa ¿Estás ahí?

― Acá estoy ― contestó su madre ― no hay tiempo ahora, ve a tu misión y cuando vuelvas te contaré todo lo que sé... lo prometo ― le dijo antes de darle un tierno beso en la mejilla y reunirse con su esposo

DURMSTRANG

Se había mantenido callado durante todo el camino del pueblo donde se aparecieron hasta el colegio, poco a poco se empezaba a distinguir la silueta de las altas torres del colegio al cual pudo él pertenecer si no fuera por insistencia de su madre de estudiar en Hogwarts. Cerró los ojos por un momento disfrutando del aire helado, que le recordaba al que le pegaba en la cara cada vez que volaba en escoba; acción que no realizaba desde hace mucho y extrañaba terriblemente.

― Bien aquí es ― indicó Bella sacándolo de sus pensamientos

― ¿Ahora por fin me dirás a qué venimos? ― preguntó ya caldeado por tanto secretismo, además que estaba lo suficientemente intrigado por las palabras de su madre Crearon algo que no debía de existir ¿Qué quiso decir con eso? se preguntaba

― Tranquilo Draqui ― le respondió melosamente la mortia ― recuerda que la curiosidad mató al gato

― A la mierda con eso Bella ¿Qué demonios hacemos acá? ― ya estaba harto que esa loca juegue con él

― no no no... esos no son modales para hablarle así a tu tía favorita ― se burló Bellatrix mientras sonreía y movía el dedo de forma negativa, frente a la cara de Draco ― Además mi señor me dejo claro que no te cuente nada hasta el momento indicado

― ¿Y cuando es ese puto momento indicado? ― como detestaba las misiones con esa desquiciada

― Ya lo sabrás ― se vio un brillo en sus ojos de emoción, para luego endurecer su rostro ― ahora camina y no te quejes como un marica

Caminaron por unos 40 minutos más hasta encontrarse literalmente a las puertas del colegio; ahí los esperaba un hombre corpulento, muy parecido a ese Víctor Krum del torneo, claro que este era mucho mayor, se notaba debido a las canas que se divisaban en su barba y poco pelo que le quedaba.

― ¿Qué quierren? ― preguntó este de forma brusca con su típico acento escandinavo

― A ti no te incumbe eso ― le respondió igualmente su tía ― avísale a Karkarov que estoy aquí

― ¿Y tú quién erres? ― volvió a preguntar de tal forma que más parecía un ladrido

― Bellatrix Lestrange ― el guardia abrió los ojos con entendimiento

― Mi señorra, ruego me disculpe ― le indicó con una leve reverencia, lo que me hizo alzar la ceja con cara de diversión, la detestaba pero debía admitir que mi tía si sabía imponerse ― pasen por favor, el director los está esperrando ― les dijo mientras la reja que los separaba se abría para dejarlos pasar

Al ingresar pudo ver mejor el colegio, detalló las altas torres cubiertas por nieve en sus puntas y los vitrales que se notaba que habían tenido mejor aspecto antes. Durmstrang se parecía mucho a Hogwarts, pero solo en arquitectura; ya que en su antiguo colegio se podía respirar ese aire de magia y hogar, muy contrario al ambiente lúgubre y siniestro de donde se encontraba. Tantos años quejándose de que sus padres lo mandaran a Hogwarts, en vez de aquí y ahora daba las gracias de los años vividos en esa escuela en las que pasó sus mejores y peores momentos.

― Porr aquí ― las indicaciones del guardia lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, pudo ver que los estaba llevando a una de las torres del colegio, donde las paredes estaban infestadas de cuadros que veían con curiosidad a los visitantes

― Cuando lleguemos, yo hablaré ― me indicó mi tía

― y qué diablos crees que yo hablaría si no sé nada ― en respuesta ella sonrió de forma burlona

― Pasen por favor ― les indicaron cuando llegaron a la que supuso era la oficina del director

― Bella! Joven Malfoy! ― Los saludó Karkarov, besándole la mano a su tía y a él dándole una palmada en el hombro ― tomen asiento por favor, ¿a qué se debe su visita?

― Tu sabes a qué hemos venido Igor ― en respuesta Karkarov asintió y con una floritura de varita envió un mensaje

― Muy bien, si esperran un momento se la traerrán ― ¿la traerán? se pregunto Draco, ¿Acaso vinimos por una mujer? ― la acabo de mandar a buscar ― las miles de preguntas en la cabeza del rubio cesaron cuando escucharon los golpes en la puerta

― Adelante ― avisó el Karkarov

― ¿Director me mandó a llamar? ― un momento, esa voz la conocía. Draco se volteó y se quedó inmóvil de la impresión cuando sus ojos divisaron ese rostro tan conocido por él

― ¿Granger? ― la susodicha frunció el ceño al escuchar un nombre tan vulgar ser dirigido a ella; los ojos de los dos se conectaron por un momento, unos mostraban desconcierto y los otros molestia

― No joven Malfoy, ella es Nicte Lestrange ― corrigió el director

― Te presento a tu prima Draco ― le dijo con tinte orgulloso su tía

― Madre! ― saludó la joven, mientras se acercaba a Bellatrix y le daba un beso en la mejilla ― por fin viniste por mi

― Pero que mierda es esto! ― gritó Draco encolerizado, no entendía nada de lo que pasaba ― ¿cuándo carajo tu has tenido una hija? y ¿por qué diablos ella se parece a la sangre sucia de Granger?

― ¿Me estas comparando con una impura? ― preguntó ofendida Nicte

― Ya es suficiente Draco ― le llamó la atención Bella, situación que le hubiera dado gracia por lo irónico, pero en ese momento solo lo enardeció más ― ella es tu prima, nadie sabe de su existencia excepto algunos poco, entre ellos tú; ahora te vas a comportar como manda tu apellido y cerrarás la boca de una buena vez

― ¿Quién mierda te crees para callarme? ― explotó ― tú me dijiste que llegado el momento me contarías todo, así que hazlo de una puta vez! ― le hervía la sangre que lo tratasen como a un crío ― estoy esperando no voy a soportar ni una más de... ― Draco no pudo continuar despotricando; ya que con un simple movimiento de mano de Nicte, fue lanzado contra la pared con una fuerza extraordinaria. Cuando pudo dejar de ver doble, debido a que se había golpeado la cabeza, se fijó que los ojos de la chica se habían vuelto rojos como la sangre y luego de un momento volvían a su color original ― pero que carajo ― dijo mientras se levantaba del piso y se sobaba

― Me daban dolor de cabeza sus gritos ― se excuso la chica con los dos adultos, mientras se alzaba de hombros restándole importancia, Draco solo la quedó mirando al darse cuenta que ella no tenía varita alguna en sus manos, lo que conllevaba que había hecho magia sin ella

― Veo que eres más poderosa de lo que imaginé ― se mostró orgullosa Bellatrix

― Eso no es nada, es sin lugar a dudas la bruja mas poderrosa que eh conocido ― replicó Karkarov

― Herencia de sus padres y otras cosas más ― respondió con el pecho inflado su tía ― muy bien es hora de irnos, Draco muévete ― se dirigió a él con burla ― vamos querida es hora que conozcas a la familia ― Nicte solo asintió con una sonrisa, que al rubio le dio escalofríos por lo parecida a la de Bella. Si bien su rostro era idéntico a Granger, habían aspectos que las diferenciaban, por ejemplo el color de cabello que era tan negro como el de Bella y el gesto duro con dejos de crueldad que tenía a todo momento; pero el que más sobresalía era el color de sus ojos, de un violeta intenso, hermosos pero vacíos al mismo tiempo

GRIMMAULD PLACE

― Ya no doy más, tengo los ojos reventando ― se quejó Ron

― No exageres Ronald, solo hemos visto unos cuantos libros ― le regañó la Gryffindor

― ¿Unos cuantos? ― preguntó con horror en su rostro el pelirrojo ― si hemos estado TODO el día aquí

― Solo han pasado unas horas ― le refutó su amiga

― No es así! ya son las 4 pm! ― gritó con el rostro rojo como su cabello

― Sí, pero recuerda que paramos para comer!

― Como si a lo que comimos pudiéramos llamar comida, además solo fue breve ― se siguió quejando Ron, mientras Hermione le reclamaba lo holgazán que era. Harry se mantuvo callado viéndolos discutir, siempre era lo mismo ya estaba acostumbrado a la rutina

Los días fueron pasando sin resultados y eso hizo empeorar el carácter del pelirrojo, las peleas se hicieron más constantes cada vez y día tras día Ronald se volvía más hiriente con su amiga, por lo que Harry tuvo que empezar a mediar en dichas discusiones, para que no se les vaya de las manos, sobretodo a su amigo; ya que sabía que a pesar de su mal humor quería a la castaña y no solo como una amiga. Se encontraban en una nueva discusión cuando se escucharon fuertes golpes en la puerta principal, lo que hizo que todos se callen de inmediato y se quedaran viendo con la duda en sus rostros, ninguno se movió hasta que volvieron a escuchar los golpes nuevamente, entonces Harry, seguido por sus dos amigos y con varita en mano, se acercaron a la entrada principal; ya ahí Ron abrió la puerta y su cara se iluminó

― Ginny! Luna! ― se emocionó al ver a su hermana y a una de sus mejores amigas después de tanto tiempo, las iba a abrazar pero fue frenado por Hermione, quien las apuntó con la varita

― ¿Pero qué haces? es mi hermana y Luna ― le reclamó Ron al ver a Hermione apuntándolas

― Debemos de asegurarnos primero ― le respondió la castaña, mientras que con la mano libre buscaba algo en su bolsillo ― toma ponla sobre la palma de tu mano, le dijo a Ginny al entregarle flotando la modela del ED, una vez la pelirroja hizo lo que se le pidió realizó el hechizo ― Hominum Voluntate ― al pronunciar las palabras la moneda empezó a brillar con una luz blanca ― perfecto, ahora tú Luna ― la rubia con su sonrisa que la caracterizaba cogió la moneda y la puso en su palma, Hermione realizó nuevamente el hechizo, teniendo el mismo resultado ― bienvenidas chicas, las extrañaba ― las saludó mientras se acercaba a las dos para abrazarlas, hasta que escucharon que el pelirrojo se aclaraba la garganta

― Claro ella si puede abrazarlas ― se quejó Ron en son de broma, mientras avanzaba a cerrar la puerta, abrazar primero a su hermana y luego a luna ― ¿Cómo llegaron aquí? ¿Sucedió algo? ― preguntó preocupado

― No ha pasado nada tranquilo ― le contestó su hermana

― Hola Harry Potter, creo que se te ha metido un Torposoplo ― saludó Luna al pelinegro, interrumpiendo la conversación

― Hola Luna ― sonrió Harry y se acercó a la rubia para abrazarla, moviéndose por primera vez de su sitio al cual se había anclado desde que vio a Ginny ― me alegro de verte ― la saludó para luego voltearse hacia la pelirroja ― Ginny...

― Hola Harry ― lo saludó con una brillante sonrisa, característica de ella ― te extrañé ― para luego acercarse y darle un beso en la mejilla, en respuesta el Gryffindor cerró los ojos para disfrutar de aquella sensación tan maravillosa de tenerla cerca

― Bueno chicos, creo que mejor nos juntamos en la cocina para estar más cómodos ― dijo Hermione mientras agarraba del brazo a Ron y Luna, para llevárselos y así dejar solos a su amigo con la menor de los Weasley

― Pero faltan Harry y Ginny ― avisó Ron

― Shh... ― lo calló la castaña ― ellos tienen mucho que hablar ― se lo terminó llevando, junto a luna

― ¿Por qué están aquí? ― preguntó Harry, sonando un poco brusco; lo que hizo que los ojos de Ginny de ensombrecieran ―no pienses mal, me alegra mucho verte Ginny ― le sonrió torpemente, contagiando a la pelirroja

― El colegio fue tomado por los Mortífagos y ahora Snape es el director ― le contó al pelinegro, luego su mirada se puso triste ― también los extrañaba, no sabía nada de ustedes y me preocupé; así que con Luna nos escapamos y bueno, aquí estamos

― ¿Se escaparon? pero han sido muy imprudentes, es muy peligroso ― le reprendió el chico

― Somos muy capaces de protegernos Harry ― le respondió molesta ― además ¿crees que estaríamos seguras dentro de un colegio infestados de mortios? ¿En serio?

― Bueno no, pero igual se arriesgaron

― Hay por favor, deja de tratarme como una niña que no lo soy ― le contestó toda roja ― además no nos pasó nada

― Y ¿como supieron que estaríamos aquí?

― Los escuché cuando planeaban irse luego de la muerte de Dumbledore ― le contestó mientras se alzaba de hombros ― y si no tienes nada más que decir a parte de reclamos, me voy acompañar a los chicos ― Ginny se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse, pero Harry la detuvo

― Espera... ― ella hizo lo que se le pidió pero no se volteó, luego sintió la presencia del pelinegro a sus espaldas y su característico olor ― no es lo único que quería decir ― le dijo muy cerca de su oído, lo que hizo que una corriente eléctrica recorriera todo su cuerpo, sintió las manos del chico posarse en sus hombros, para luego deslizarlos por sus brazos en una suave caricia ― Ginny yo... ― pero ella no dejó que el continúe; ya que se dio media vuelta para unir sus labios a los de Harry y así lograr ese besos tan esperado por todos esos meses para ambos. Los dos Gryffindors se mantenían besando, recuperando el tiempo perdido, cuando fueron interrumpidos por unos gritos provenientes de la cocina

― Hermione! ― se escucho que Ron gritaba una y otra vez, cuando Harry y Ginny agarrados de la mano, ingresaron preocupados, se alarmaron al ver a su amiga en el piso desmayada y mortalmente pálida

― Hermy! ― gritaron los dos

Hola de nuevo, aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo; espero que les guste. El tercero lo estaré subiendo a más tardar pasado mañana. Mientras pueda intentaré no tardarme más de unos días para subir capítulos nuevos; aunque el plazo que me eh impuesto es de uno a la semana, pero como estoy teniendo una pequeña avalancha de inspiración aprovecharé en avanzar tantos como pueda. Muchos cariños.

Nota: Ningún personaje del mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece. Todo este extraordinario mundo le pertenece a la grandiosa J.K. ROWLING.


	4. Nacimiento Nocturno

Estaba conversando aménamente con sus amigos, cuando todo se puso negro; luego de un rato abrió los ojos y se sintió confundida ¿Dónde estoy? pensó, se encontraba en una especie de oficina y al parecer no estaba sola, intentó voltearse a ver quienes estaban con ella y ahí se percató que no tenía dominio alguno de su cuerpo ¿Que me pasa? luego escuchó como una voz conocida empezaba a gritar y su cuerpo sin que ella lo mande volteó hacia el sonido y lo vio ¿Malfoy? no sabía que demonios hacía ese él ahí, pero sus gritos le estaban dando dolor de cabeza. De pronto empezó a sentir una energía que recorría todo su cuerpo, era una magia que nunca antes había percibido, se sentía oscura por los sentimientos negativos que percibió de la energía, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía bien. Vio como solo con alzar una mano estampó al rubio contra la pared como un saco de papas, debía admitir que si hubiera tenido dominio de ella se hubiera burlado, pero no era así Lo más probable que sea otro de mis sueños se dijo asimisma. Justo cuando se iba a voltear y poder ver quienes más se encontraban en esa habitación escuchó una voz en su cabeza ― ¿No te han enseñado que es de mala educación fisgonear? ― era su voz pero al mismo tiempo tan distinta, no sonaba exactamente como ella ― todavía no es el momento, pero pronto nos encontraremos Doppelganger ― ella quiso pedir que esperara, pero sintió como si ella hubiera estado en la mente de alguien más y ese alguien la expulsara violentamente. Abrió los ojos bruscamente, sintiéndose un poco desorientada.

― Hermy ¿Estás bien? ― escuchó la voz de Harry y volteo a verlo, ahí pudo observar a Ginny que también los acompañaba ― Ginny llama a los chicos, diles que ya despertó ― la pelirroja asintió y salió de la habitación

― ¿Qué me pasó? ― preguntó a su amigo, mientras este la ayudaba a sentar en la cama donde estaba ― ¿Dónde estamos?

― Te desmayaste en la cocina y te trajimos a tu habitación

― Me duele la cabeza ― le respondió la castaña, mientras se agarraba la misma con ambas manos para masajearse las sienes

― Te daré la poción para el dolor de cabeza ― le dijo Harry mientras se acercaba a su armario donde guardaba las pociones ― ¿sientes algo más o solo es eso?

― Solo eso Harry, Gracias ― le agradeció con una sonrisa, justo en ese momento ingresó Ron como un huracán a su habitación, seguido de Luna y Ginny

― ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Necesitas algo? ― la atropello de preguntas con notoria preocupación el pelirrojo, lo que la hizo sonreír

― Estoy bien Ron ― lo calmó con una mano en su rostro ― solo tengo dolor de cabeza, que se me quitara cuando tome la poción ― dijo justo cuando recibía un pequeño frasco con un líquido amarillo que le ofreció Harry ― Salud ― dijo para luego bebérselo, al momento empezó a sentir como el dolor se iba reduciendo ― ahora si mejor

― Creo que debemos dejarla descansar ― increpó Harry a los demás ― necesita dormir para recuperarse ― todo hicieron caso y salieron de la habitación menos Luna que la miraba con una cara seria, muy rara en ella

― ¿Vamos Luna? ― preguntó Ginny en la puerta

― Ahora voy, ve adelantándote ― le respondió, por lo que la pelirroja asintió y se retiró cerrando la puerta tras ella

― ¿Te sientes mejor? ― preguntó la rubia

― Si Luna me siento mejor ¿Pasa algo? ― preguntó la Gryffindor

― ¿Qué es lo que no nos estás contando Hermione? ― siempre fiel a su estilo, directa

― No entiendo

― Aunque parezca que no me doy cuenta de nada, lo hago ― le respondió Luna ― yo sé que no fue solo un simple desmayo ― la castaña solo suspiró fuerte ¿Me equivoco?

― No, no fue solo eso

― Cuéntame, te sentirás mejor ― le sonrió su amiga, mientras se sentaba a un lado de su cama

― Desde que fue asesinado Dumbledore eh tenido sueños raros

― Con razón! no era Harry sino tu ― dijo resuelta Luna, con una enorme sonrisa

― ¿Con razón qué? no te sigo ― le preguntó la castaña confundida

― Los Torposoplos obviamente ― indicó su amiga como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo

― ¿Ah?

― Ellos son criaturas muy traviesas que les gusta meterse al cerebro de uno y los embotan ― le explicó ― lo que causa vómitos, mareos y algunas veces pesadillas ― enumeró los síntomas con los dedos ― todo coincide!

― Luna no creo que esa fuera la razón ― le dijo Hermione como si le hablara a una niña pequeña

― Mmm... espero que no sea la otra posibilidad ― dijo Luna mientras se sobaba las barbilla de forma pensativa

― ¿Cuál otra?

― La que tengas una conexión

― Una conexión ¿Cómo es eso posible? ― esa posibilidad si le llamó la atención a Hermione, no sonaba tan descabellado ― te refieres a una como la que tiene Harry con Voldemort

― Existen muchos tipos de conexiones ― le respondió Luna ― hay un libro que leí en Hogwarts que hablaba sobre eso

― ¿Si? y recuerdas ¿cuál era ese libro?

― Sí, se llamaba "Conexiones Mágicas Ancestrales" ― le dijo la rubia mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a la puerta ― bueno creo que mejor te dejo descansar, luego hablamos ― y sin más salio de la habitación, dejando a la castaña con muchas interrogantes en su cabeza

― Creo que tendré que buscar en la biblioteca ― se dijo asimisma mientras observaba la puerta por la que su excéntrica amiga salió

MALFOY MANOR

Habían llegado hace unos minutos y apenas lo hicieron; Bella y la chiquilla esa se enclaustraron en el salón junto al señor oscuro, dejándolo a parte y con muchas preguntas. Furioso subió a su habitación, pero antes de ingresar se detuvo recordando que existía una persona que podría tener las respuestas que necesitaba. Volvió sobre sus pasos hacia el invernadero, donde su madre de seguro estaría cuidando sus preciadas flores. Cuando llegó la vio oliendo una rosa, mientras en su rostro se podía ver paz, algo que era inusual últimamente; no quería importunarla, pero necesitaba saber.

― Madre ― al escucharlo ella volteó a verlo inmediatamente

― Hijo ya llegaste ― se acercó a el y le dio un beso en la mejilla ― ¿qué pasó?

― Es exactamente lo que venía a preguntarte ― le respondió serio el rubio ― ¿Qué es lo que sabes? ― ella derrotada bajó los hombros y se sentó en una banca, mientras le hacía una seña para que la acompañe; él se acercó y se sentó a su lado ― ¿Y bien?

― Primero debo recordarte que no le puedes decir a nadie lo que sabemos, es muy peligroso y odiaría que te pongas en peligro

― No te preocupes madre por mi ― la calmó Draco ― ahora necesito que me cuentes todo

― Esta bien hijo ― le respondió Narcisa, mientras procedía a contarle toda la historia al rubio ― Durante la primera guerra mágica, Voldemort tenía una fuerza incomparable, sus seguidores iban en aumento cada día y casi todas las familias sangre pura lo apoyaban

― Entre ellas nosotros

― Exacto, aunque debo de sincerarme diciendo que al principio tu padre y yo nunca pensamos el tamaño de destrucción que buscaba el señor oscuro, al menos a mi nunca me gustó la idea de asesinar a gente inocente ― le admitió su madre ― yo solo quería que los impuros sean expulsados del mundo mágico, al no merecer la magia y el parecía un hombre con el poder suficiente para hacerlo.

― No entiendo ― dijo confundido Draco ― ¿antes? quiere decir que ya no lo piensas

― No lo sé cariño, durante todos estos años eh visto y vivido cosas que me han hecho pensar que eso no vale para tanto derramamiento de sangre ― le dijo mientras tomaba su mejilla con una mano ― y no sabes como me arrepiento que te hayas visto arrastrado a todo este horror mi amor ― le confesó con los ojos llorosos

― Esta fue mi elección madre, no fue tu culpa

― No Draco fue culpa de tu padre y mía ― le le respondió resuelta su madre ― de él por dejar que ese monstruo entre en nuestras vidas y yo por dejarlo a él que acepte que te grabaran la marca tenebrosa

― Madre, eso ya está hecho y yo no soy ninguna santa paloma ― le dijo mientras cogía las manos de su progenitora ― tu eres lo único bueno que me queda en la vida y siempre te protegeré ― apretó sus manos cariñosamente ― pero ahora necesito que me expliques como es posible que Bella tenga una hija ― su madre tomo una bocanada fuerte de aire para proseguir

― Como te estaba contando, en esa época el señor tenebroso era prácticamente invencible; pero salió esa profecía

― ¿Qué profecía?

― La de Potter, donde indican que él es quien podía destruirlo ― le contestó su madre ― Voldemort siempre a sido precavido y maquinó un plan con tu tía para asegurar que siempre pudiera volver, en caso dicha profecía se cumpliera

― No entiendo ¿Qué tiene que ver Nicte con todo esto?

― Tiene todo que ver hijo, ella es hija de Bella y de Voldemort también

― ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo diablos pasó eso? ― preguntó completamente descolocado; no negaba que se le había pasado por la mente, pero la sola idea era absurda por eso la descartó

― Yo recuerdo bien ese momento, estaba embarazada de ti con 3 meses aproximadamente y Bella me indicó que el señor oscuro quería contar conmigo para una misión especial ― el solo recuerdo hizo temblar a su madre ― exactamente te quería a ti

― ¿A mi? no entiendo madre, para qué me querría el señor oscuro si ni siquiera había nacido ― Draco se encontraba confundido por lo contado por su progenitora

― Exactamente por eso te quería, necesitaba un no nacido para realizar su plan. Yo debía de tomar una poción creada por él, mientras eran sacrificadas las vidas de 7 magos poderosos. Luego Voldemort realizaría un hechizo que impregnaría al bebé con el poder de los magos sacrificados, otorgándole la capacidad de revivir a otra persona.

― Pero madre ¿Qué me hicieron? ― preguntó alarmado el rubio

― Tranquilo cariño, obviamente tu padre y yo al escuchar todo nos negamos rotundamente. Incluso Lucius estuvo dispuesto a que huyamos todos juntos para que no te pueda tocar

― No puedo creer que mi padre haya estado dispuesto a traicionar al señor tenebroso ― indicó desconfiado

― Draco, tu padre puede ser muchas cosas, pero siempre va a proteger a su familia ante todo ― le respondió muy seria

― Como digas ― respondió el Slytherin ― si a mi no me tocaron ¿Qué fue lo que pasó entonces?

― No sé si fue afortunado o no, pero cuando planeábamos tomar un traslador a América, Bella llegó eufórica a la mansión gritando a toda voz que estaba embarazada de su señor

― ¿Ella y Voldemort...? ― dejó la pregunta en el aire con cara de horror, en respuesta su madre sonrió

― Querido él en esa época no era la criatura que es hoy, era un mago como cualquier otro en apariencia y Bellatrix estaba literalmente loca por él ― Draco solo asintió ― Bueno, como supondrás ella tomó mi lugar y a los días se realizó el ritual. Tu padre y yo estuvimos ahí; y con horror vimos todo el baño de sangre, nosotros estuvimos encargados de recolectar algunos de los ingredientes de la poción

― ¿Recuerdas cuáles eran?

― Realmente solo recuerdo uno en específico ― la cara de su madre cambió a una mueca de tristeza ― era sangre de unicornio

― Pero eso es muy peligroso...

― Lo sé, pero tiene características mágicas enormes por lo que imagino que Voldemort la utilizó

― Bien pero luego ¿Qué pasó?

― Nada solo pude ver una masa negra que se introducía en el vientre de tu tía y de ahí no pasó absolutamente nada; incluso llegué a creer que el plan había fallado ― su madre se quedó en silencio unos segundos, como recordando todos esos episodios ― que equivocada estaba... recuerdo muy bien la noche en que Bella dio a luz, tu no lograbas dejar de llorar debido a la tormenta que había, así que te acosté entre tu padre y yo; hasta que te calmaste y te quedaste dormido. Justo en ese momento uno de los elfos nos informó que tu tía había entrado en trabajo de parto, así que te dejé con tu padre y fui a atender a mi hermana.

― Voldemort estuvo ahí también supongo ― su madre negó con la cabeza

― Él se encontraba recorriendo Europa sumando fuerzas a su ejército, llegó al día siguiente del nacimiento, pero eso no es lo importante. Ya que, grande fue mi sorpresa al nacer la niña, cuando la recosté en la cuna una fuerte luz salió de su pecho que nos cegó a todos, cuando la luz se disipó nos quedamos pasmados al ver a dos pequeñas bebés idénticas, solo se diferenciaban por el color de cabello; una lo tenía negro como la noche y la otra castaño con reflejos dorados.

― ¿Gemelas?

― Sí, gemelas

Hola nuevamente, por fin pude terminar el tercer capítulo, espero que les guste tanto como a mi XD. El siguiente capítulo espero tenerlo listo en los próximos 3 días, si el trabajo me deja T.T Les agradecería me dejen sus comentarios y preguntas, que trataré de responderlas. Muchos cariños.

Nota: Ningún personaje del mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece. Todo este extraordinario mundo le pertenece a la grandiosa J.K. ROWLING.


	5. GEMELAS

MALFOY MANNOR

— Gemelas... — su cerebro iba a mil por hora, asimilando la información dada Mierda, es imposible se repetía una y otra vez si fueron gemelas, eso quiere decir que...

— Cariño ¿Estás bien? — la señora Malfoy se preocupó al ver a su hijo abrir los ojos de una forma que parecía que se iban a salir de sus órbitas

— Madre esto que me dices ¿Estás completamente segura que es verdad? — al escucharlo el rostro de la mujer se endureció

— ¿Estas tachándome de mentirosa? — preguntó ofendida — por supuesto que es verdad, yo estuve ahí — le dijo con un tono más alto al que acostumbraba a usar

— No fue mi intención ofenderte — se apresuró a explicarse — pero si es real, no tienes idea lo que eso implica

— Lo sé — No, ella no sabía se decía el rubio Ella no había visto su rostro

— Necesito saber qué pasó con la otra niña

— Hablas de la que apareció luego del parto — preguntó la rubia

— Ese es el punto madre no tengo idea que quieres decir con apareció — dijo desconcertado — estamos hablando del nacimiento de dos niñas

— Draco cuando digo gemelas es una forma de decirlo, pero Bella nunca dio a luz a dos bebés, solo a una

— ¡Pero si acabas de decir que eran dos!

— Si son dos, pero solo una nació — su madre suspiró — la otra salió del pecho de tu verdadera prima como una nube negra espesa, para convertirse en otra bebé idéntica, solo que esta no producía ternura como la real

— Madre no comprendo — la cara del rubio era de completo desconcierto — explícate que ya me perdí

— Cuando esa niña apareció, la habitación se puso helada tanto como si un demetor estuviera ahí y las flores que se encontraban en la mesita se marchitaron al instante — Narcisa aún recordaba ese día con una claridad extrema — no tienes idea del aura maligna que esa pequeña bebé irradiaba, es algo que jamás en mi vida había visto, ni sentido

— ¿Cómo una pequeña niña puede tener esa aura?

— Te digo que esa bebé fue tocada por magia muy oscura — le dijo su madre

— Definitivamente Nicte debe de ser la segunda — le dijo resuelto — no hay otra forma

— Sí, tienes razón ella es la segunda

— Pero entonces ¿Qué pasó con la primera?

— Dumbledore se encargó de ella

— ¿Dumbledore? ¿Qué tiene que ver ese viejo loco con todo esto? — cada vez esta historia se ponía más retorcida

— Todo empezó con el nacimiento del chico Potter, haciéndose real la amenaza de la profecía — le contó su madre — el señor tenebroso estaba cada vez más irritable, incluso se atrevió a usar el crucio con tu tía.

— Algo bueno trajo Potter al menos — su madre solo lo miró desaprobatoriamente, para continuar

— Como te decía, con el nacimiento de Potter, Voldemort que al principio no les había mostrado interés a las niñas, pasó a conocerlas por fin; volviendo de su largo viaje.

— Por lo que me cuentas, ya había pasado tiempo de su nacimiento — la rubia solo asintió como respuesta — no comprendo, para qué se molestó tanto en tener un hijo para hacer el hechizo, si luego no las iba a conocer luego de tanto.

— La verdad es que él creía que su plan había fallado e intentamos que se quede así...

Narcisa, recordaba bien esos momentos donde por primera vez, pudo ver un lado más humano de su hermana, un lado de madre. La mortífaga con miedo a lo que les podría pasar a sus hijas, había hecho creer a su señor que las niñas eran completamente normales... dos pequeñas brujas poderosas es verdad, pero nada extraordinario. Que equivocados estuvimos todos pensó rememorando el momento en que un Voldemort furioso ingresaba a la habitación de las pequeñas, mientras ella y Bella acababan de alimentarlas.

— Es por eso por lo que dijiste que usó el crucio con mi tía

— Exacto, al ingresar informado por Rabastán que las niñas si eran especiales, desató toda su ira con Bella.

_¿Cómo te atreviste a mentirme? preguntó Voldemort con un siseo que sonó escalofriante, mientras le lanzaba un crucio tras otro a su hermana. Narcisa nunca estuvo tan asustada, solo podía ver como la torturaban Mi señor... intentó intervenir, Te recomiendo que te retires Narcisa ella no quería hacerlo, pero sabía que si desobedecía se pondría peor las niñas... escuchó a Bella en un débil susurro, ella solo asintió y se acercó a las cunas; pero cuando estaba a punto de cargar a una de las niñas, sintió como era lanzada contra la pared con una fuerza indescriptible. Eso no, a mis hijas las quiero aquí ella al recuperar la visión que estaba borrosa por el golpe, pudo ver la cara de terror de su hermana._

— Se me hace tan difícil imaginar a tía Bella así

— El amor te cambia de muchas maneras cariño, sobretodo el de madre.

— Si la cambió como me estas insinuando ¿Por qué es una loca desquiciada y sádica ahora?

— ¡Draco!

— No te atrevas a negarlo madre

— Son muchas cosas que pasaron, para que Bella sea lo de hoy...

_Narcisa salió de la habitación temblando y llena de lágrimas, solo podía escuchar los gritos de su hermana acompañados de los llantos de las bebes. Solo se deslizó por la pared al lado de la entrada, hasta llegar al suelo y se quedó ahí llorando en silencio, tapándose la boca con la mano para no hacer ruido. Así la encontró Lucius, quien sabe cuanto tiempo había pasado; hacía unos momentos los gritos habían cesado, pero ella seguía sentada con lágrimas que brotaban de sus azules ojos. Cissa, ¿Dónde estabas? Draco no para de llorar, tiene locos a los... no pudo terminar la frase, al darse cuenta del estado de su mujer; se acercó rápidamente con la preocupación impregnada._

— Qué mierda madre, ahora quieres que te crea que mi padre era pura bondad — su madre sonrió

— Nunca eh dicho eso Draco; tu padre no es perfecto, pero ama a su familia

— Si claro, este es un puto cuento de hadas muggle — vio como la rubia iba a replicar — mejor continúa madre con la historia — interrumpió, pues lo menos que quería era hablar de lo buen hombre que era Lucius. Su madre solo suspiró y continuó contando...

_¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás herida? ella solo negaba con la cabeza, mientras continuaba soltando lágrima tras lágrima. Sintió la caricia de la mano de su esposo, en su rostro Vamos levántate, está todo bien ella solo negó más fuerte con la cabeza, estaba por decirle que nada estaba bien cuando se escuchó un fuerte grito de Voldemort, tras otro grito de Bella. Narcisa, se levantó alarmada y entró a la habitación con su esposo detrás suyo. Lo que vieron los dejó perplejos a ambos; Bella se encontraba tapando las cunas donde como protegiéndolas, mientras el señor oscuro se encontraba pegado a la pared contraria como si una fuerza lo tuviera retenido. Pero lo que sorprendió verdaderamente al matrimonio, era que ambas niñas se encontraban paradas cada una en sus cunas y con sus manitas alzadas, mientras un campo hecho entre algo parecido a electricidad y vidrios provenientes del ventanal de atrás; las cubrían a ellas y su madre._

GRIMAULD PLACE

Bajó hacia la cocina muy temprano, la verdad ya no aguantaba estar un segundo más encerrada en su habitación. Entendía el sentimiento protector de sus amigos y por eso los quería, pero no podía evitar sentirse agobiada y de mal humos; sobretodo porque lo único en que podía pensar es en ese extraño sueño. ¿Quién era ella? se preguntaba una y otra vez; sin embargo, no lograba conseguir respuesta alguna. Intentó repetidas veces ir a la biblioteca a buscar el libro que le había comentado Luna, pero cada vez que ponía un pie fuera, aparecía uno de sus amigos impidiéndole salir y regresándola a la cama como si fuera una niña pequeña, lo que la enfurecía demasiado. Por eso se había levantado lo más temprano posible para tomar un té y luego internarse en la biblioteca en busca del dichoso libro.

— Sabes que si alguno de los chicos te ve, va hacer un lío — escuchó la voz de su amiga al momento de ingresar a la cocina

— ¿Tu también Ginny? — preguntó consternada la castaña

— No, solo era un comentario — le respondió la menor de los Wesley — se como son Harry y mi hermano; así que comprendo que te escapes de madrugada para tomar un poco de oxigeno no contaminado con su presencia.

— La verdad es que no soporto ser tratada como niña pequeña, además ya me encuentro bien

— Lo sé, solo que ellos se preocupan por ti porque te quieren y a veces eso los vuelve insoportables — le dijo su amiga, mientras le entregaba una humeante taza de té — créeme yo eh pasado por eso a cada rato; pero creo que debes ser firme y pedirles tu espacio.

— Gracias Gin

— No hay de qué Herms, había hecho té extra — le contestó con su típica sonrisa

— Tu sabes que no me refiero a eso

— Lo sé — dijo la pelirroja, mientras se levantaba — no te emociones tantas horas en la biblioteca — y sin más se retiró a su habitación

Cuando se quedó sola, Hermione se trató de desconectar de todo para disfrutar de su bebida que ya no estaba tan caliente; lo que no se dio cuenta que al tocar la taza, el líquido empezó a burbujear solo. En eso la castaña escuchó como si alguien se aclarara la garganta, por lo que volteó a varias partes buscando a quién lo había hecho — ¿Harry? ¿Ron?

— No lo creo, agradezco no tener nombre tan vulgar como los mencionados — al escuchar la voz, Hermione pudo ver en un cuadro a un hombre rechoncho con principios de calvicie y un prominente bigote gris — permítame presentarme, yo soy Centaurus Black, pero puede llamarme Taurus — la castaña lo vio sorprendida

— ¿Me está hablando a mí? — ahora quien se veía sorprendido era el cuadro

— Por supuesto que le hablo a usted, ¿ve a alguien más en esta habitación?

— Pero soy una simple hija de muggles y usted un black — en respuesta el gordo hombre se empezó a reír tanto que su prominente barriga rebotaba como pelota de playa

— Créame niña, usted es todo menos simple — le dijo con un brillo en los ojos de que sabe algo que los demás ignoran — pero en fin, a eso no vine. Me envían los de la orden.

— y ¿Usted los ayuda? — el hombre en respuesta solo alzó la poblada ceja — quiero decir, usted es un Black y... — dejó la frase sin terminar

— Querida niña, por lo que veo usted está llena de prejuicios — Hermione se mordió la lengua — pero en fin debo informarle que Remus y la orden estarán mañana al mediodía, para una reunión.

— ¿Usted sabe por qué? ¿De qué tema hablarán? — Hermione lo bombardeaba de preguntas — o ¿pasó algo?

— Calma niña, solo sé eso — le respondió — muy bien; ya le di el mensaje, ahora me retiro hasta luego — se despidió, mientras desaparecía del cuadro.

Hermione, aprovechó la mañana para investigar en la basta biblioteca Black; buscó especialmente el libro que le había comentado Luna, sin ningún resultado. Para la hora del almuerzo, subió a su habitación a dejar unos libros que hablaban de conexiones mágicas y otras cosas relacionadas; para luego bajar a la cocina. Ahí estaban Luna y Ginny, terminando de preparar la mesa para almorzar.

— Hola Hermione — escuchó el saludo de Luna, quien se encontraba ordenando los cubiertos

— Hola chicas, huele bien — olisqueó el aire, mientras sus tripas sonaban ruidosamente — ¿Qué es?

— Puré de papas con asado — respondió Ginny con una cuchara de madera en la mano — la especialidad Wesley — agregó orgullosa — de tan solo escuchar qué habían cocinado las tripas de Hermione sonaron más fuerte, haciendo reír a las tres amigas.

— Vamos siéntate, que vamos a servir — le instó la rubia, mientras cargaba una olla hacia la mesa — Ginny ¿Puedes llamar a los chicos? — la pelirroja asintió y salió de la cocina para avisarles.

— Sabes Luna, busqué el libro que me mencionaste, pero no lo encontré — le comentó la castaña, aprovechando que había quedado a solas con su amiga — recuerdas ¿Dónde lo viste?

— Que yo recuerde fue en el segundo pasillo de la derecha, junto a los libros que hablan sobre la alquimia

— Que raro, ya busqué ahí y no vi nada

— Deben ser los duendes, a veces suelen comportarse de forma traviesa y esconden las cosas — Hermione no sabía que responder con las ocurrencias de su rubia amiga, así que solo asintió — Oh mira ahí vienen los chicos... vengan siéntense que la comida se enfría

— Herms creo que mejor deberías almorzar en tu habitación, para que descanses — le dijo Harry, mientras Ron asentía la cabeza indicando estar de acuerdo.

— Hermione está perfectamente así que no la atosiguen y déjenla comer en paz — les llamó la atención Ginny, al muy estilo de Molly

— Merlín a veces me hace recordar a mi madre — le susurró Ron a Harry, mientras este último le daba la razón.

Al terminar el almuerzo, Hermione se encerró en su habitación para poder leer los libros que había dejado ahí. Sin embargo, ya llevaba leyendo varias horas y no conseguía encontrar nada que le sirviera. Había visto conexiones por pociones y hechizos; luego revisó conexiones de sangre y psique, las cuales le llamaron la atención; así que se disponía a leer el libro que hablaba justo de ese tipo de conexiones, cuando unos golpes en la puerta la interrumpieron.

— Pase — respondió, para luego ver a Luna entrar con un gordo libro de pasta marrón con un símbolo dorado en el centro

— ¿Se puede? — preguntó la rubia

— Si Luna pasa

— ¿Cómo vas con la búsqueda?

— No tan bien, aún no consigo un libro que hable de los sueños que tengo; aunque estaba por leer sobre conexiones de sangre y psique — le respondió mostrándole el libro que tenía en las manos

— Ese es un buen comienzo, aunque te traje este libro que creo te servirá mejor — le dijo, mientras le entregaba el tomo

— Gracias Luna — le recibió sonriente, pero al leer el titulo se extrañó — aquí dice Conexiones Géminis, ¿eso no es la conexión de gemelos? — la rubia asintió — pero Luna, es imposible que yo tenga esta conexión, para ello tendría que tener una gemela

— Exactamente — dijo la Ravenclaw y sin más salió de la habitación, dejando a una Hermione confundida

MALFOY MANNOR

— Hasta ahora no me explicas qué tiene que ver el viejo en todo esto — preguntó confundido y un poco malhumorado, Draco a su madre — ¿cuándo Dumbledore entra en la historia?

— No seas impaciente cariño, ya llego a esa parte

_Luego del incidente con Bellatrix y las gemelas, Voldemort mantuvo su distancia; pero mantenía el ojo puesto en las dos niñas. Las observaba constantemente y una de las pequeñas le llamaba la atención; cuando estuvo en la habitación esa vez que las conoció lo había notado Esa aura solo puede significar una cosa se dijo asimismo, mientras una sonrisa sádica se formaba en sus labios; lo que él no se había percatado, era de una joven mujer rubia que lo vigilaba igualmente, dándose cuenta que el señor oscuro ya había percibido la energía oscura de la niña. _

_Narcisa debía admitir que esa bebé le daba un poco de escalofríos, pero aún así la quería; pues igual era hija de Bella y su sobrina. La ama llamó a Trixcy preguntó una pequeña elfa, Sí, necesito saber si lograste contactarte con él en respuesta la elfo asintió con su redonda cabeza Si ama Narcisa, él dice que la contactará muy pronto indicó la pequeña criatura. Perfecto, vamos a necesitar toda la ayuda posible si vamos a proteger a esas niñas_

Lo sé, lo sé no tengo perdón de Dios por demorarme tanto en actualizar. Pero para mi defensa, tuve que viajar por trabajo y donde estaba el Internet era malísimo. Prometo solemnemente que voy actualizar a tiempo, una vez por semana al menos. Por favor no dejen de darle cariño a mi historia y comentarme si les gustó o si tienes alguna duda, cuéntenme todo que soy toda oídos con las críticas constructivas. Los quiero a todos y muchos cariños.

Nota: Ningún personaje del mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece. Todo este extraordinario mundo le pertenece a la grandiosa J.K. ROWLING.


	6. Separada de mi

— Espera… ¿tú te contactaste con el viejo? — su madre solo le devolvió silencio como respuesta — ¿Estás loca madre? ¡Traicionaste a Voldemort!

— Claro grítalo para que los demás mortífagos te escuchen y se lo cuenten — le dijo de forma severa, lo que le hizo cerrar la boca y tragarse lo que iba a decir — y te anuncio que lo volvería hacer, porque Draco recuerda bien lo que te voy a decir — volteó a mirarlo fijamente — todo sacrificio que podamos hacer por proteger a nuestros seres queridos, a aquellos que amamos, siempre va a valer la pena.

— Comprendo, pero ¿Sabes por el peligro que corriste y corres aún si se entera? — Narcisa pudo ver un atisbo de miedo en esos ojos grises, tan parecidos a los de su esposo y a la vez tan diferentes, estos ojos que amaba tanto como los otros, no destilaban amargura y rencor No aún se dijo.

— Mi amor — le dijo, mientras depositaba una mano en su mejilla, ella era a la única que dejaba tocarlo y acariciarlo, de esa manera — no me interesa el peligro, si con ello consigo mantener a salvo a esa niña, puedo estar en peligro siempre.

— Eres muy valiente madre — le confesó, él la admiraba sinceramente, ella hizo frente y desafió al señor oscuro; sin embargo él era un pobre cobarde que seguía como perro faldero las órdenes de ese desquiciado, solo para mantenerlos con vida a los que amaba y a él — te admiro — Narcisa pareció adivinar sus pensamientos

— Draco… escúchame muy bien — llamó su atención — tú también eres muy valiente, todo lo que haces y soportas para mantener seguros a los tuyos, eso también es de admirar

— Claro y pierdo mi alma en el proceso, tú no sabes lo que eh llegado hacer madre, no tienes ni idea

Oh por supuesto que se hacía la idea, esa mirada de desesperación ya la había visto hace muchos años en Lucius, cuando se refugiaba en sus brazos buscando redención de las atrocidades que tenía que hacer. Pero esa mirada con el tiempo cambió y se volvió dura, fría e impenetrable; ya no la buscaba para desahogarse, sino se volvía cada vez más hermético con ella. Pero Narcisa sabía, estaba segura, que su hijo era más fuerte y no iba a sucumbir a la oscuridad, ella no lo permitiría.

— Yo solo sé el tipo de hombre que crié cariño — le dijo, viéndolo con todo el amor que ella sentía por su hijo — sé que puedes soportar todo ello y créeme, conozco tu alma y no es oscura, tiene mucha luz en tu interior — indicó, mientras colocaba una mano en su pecho, exactamente dónde estaba el corazón. El solo tomó la mano de su madre y le dio un ligero apretón, tratando de mostrar el agradecimiento a esas palabras. El momento madre e hijo terminó tan rápido, como empezó y el rubio volvió a su porte habitual.

— Mejor continúa con la historia — siempre con su coraza, al igual que su padre pensó con tristeza la rubia — lo que no comprendo es si Dumbledore ayudó a ocultar a una de ellas ¿Por qué diablos el viejo no se llevó a ambas? — al preguntarlo pudo ver un atisbo de dolor en la mirada de su madre

— Fue mi culpa, yo pensaba que Nicte no tenía oportunidad; total era producto de magia negra y siempre creí que se convertiría en un ser peor que Voldemort.

— Así que solo buscaste salvar a la otra, que a todo esto ¿Cómo se llamaba?

— Se llama Elaine — Draco sonrió al escuchar el nombre

— Un hermoso nombre — dijo pensando en su antigua compañera — queda preciso para ella — Narcisa asintió en acuerdo con él

— Significa "Luz brillante" y eso es lo que era esa niña, pura luz — sintió la mano de su hijo en su hombro, demostrando su apoyo — sin embargo, la otra también era una bebé y la abandoné a su suerte; tal vez el monstruo soy yo

— No te sientas culpable madre, Nicte no tenía salvación y siendo prácticos ella no es mi prima, solo el resultado de una maldición. Por lo que a mi concierne ella no es familia, solo un mal experimento — el rubio no sabría, hasta tiempo después como calarían estas palabras; tanto para él, como para quien justo escuchaba tras la puerta.

GRIMAULD PLACE

Se había terminado de leer todos los libros que hablaban de conexiones; sin embargo no había sido capaz de encontrar algo que se acerque a lo que pasaba. Cada vez más se sentía como si compartiera su mente con otra persona y no podía soportarlo, tenía que encontrar la respuesta a eso; porque sinó, la única opción sería que se estaba volviendo demente.

Hermione había pasado la última hora, sentada en su sillón favorito de la biblioteca, con el libro que Luna le había dado, solo viéndolo sin abrirlo.

— Sabes que si no lo abres, jamás te enterarás que dice ¿no? — al escuchar la voz de Fred, fue como si hubiera despertado de un sueño.

Los gemelos, junto con todos los integrantes de la orden, se encontraban ahí para la reunión que se celebraría en unas horas. Ella que por lo general disfrutaba de la compañía de todos, en ese momento se sentía malhumorada y angustiada; así que decidió despejarse leyendo. Sin embargo, solo se sentó en la biblioteca con el dichoso libro en las manos y así fue como los gemelos la encontraron, perdida en sus pensamientos.

— Tierra llamando a Hermione — dijo George, mientras movía su mano frente a ella, tratando de llamar su atención.

— Hola chicos

— Hasta que por fin te dignas en ver que existimos — le dijo teatralmente Fred, cosa que le dio gracia a la castaña — ya me estaba sintiendo como nuestro hermano Ron, imagínate, George

— Ni me lo digas, sería nuestro fin — le respondió su gemelo, manteniendo el ambiente teatral

— Me habían visto entrar ¿no? — soltó Ron detrás de todos, quien acababa de ingresar a la biblioteca

— ¿Tú crees eso Fred? Si nosotros jamás no burlaríamos de nuestro hermanito — preguntó George de forma burlona

— Jamás, si le tenemos un respeto incomparable

— Si claro — dijo entre dientes Ron — en fin me mandaron a decirles que bajen al salón que la reunión ya va a empezar — Hermione que no había dicho ni una palabra, se levantó con libro en mano y se dispuso a seguirlo

— ¿Conexión géminis? — preguntó Fred — ¿Estás tratando de comprendernos? — le dijo de forma pícara alzando graciosamente las cejas

— Dudo que te quiera comprender a ti Fred, fácilmente era para comprenderme a mi

— Ustedes saben de qué trata esta conexión — preguntó intrigada la castaña

— Por supuesto, el mismo nombre lo dice — dijo George

— Géminis de Gemelos — terminó por el Fred

— Y saben si personas que no son gemelos, puedan tener ese tipo de conexión

— Creo que no preciosa, aunque no me molestarían dos Hermiones — indicó coquetamente Fred — ¿tú que dices George?

— Para nada, así ya no tuvieran la difícil decisión de elegir entre los dos

— Definitivamente tienes razón — contestó Fred

— Hay alguna gemela que tengas oculta Herms — la castaña solo negó con la cabeza — lástima, serían las parejas perfectas — dijo sin más el gemelo, haciendo que la gryfindor se pusiera como un tomate. En respuesta ambos gemelos se carcajearon y salieron de la biblioteca. Ella los siguió en silencio hacia la reunión, donde Remus Lupin, ya estaba por empezar.

MALFOY MANNOR

Nicte ingresó al gran salón de la Mansión Malfoy, otra vez lo volvería a ver y si su rostro sereno no demostraba lo atemorizada que se encontraba, los fuertes latidos de su corazón la delataban. Odiaba cada momento en su vida que pasó cerca de ese ser al que debía llamar padre y fue la persona más feliz del mundo, cuando niña le comunicaron que ingresaría a un internado, donde mejoraría sus habilidades mágicas.

— ¿No estás emocionada? Después de tantos años, nos volveremos a reunir los tres — su madre acaso estaba demente, quien en su sano juicio, estaría feliz de estar cerca de un ser tan despreciable. Pero tenía tanto miedo, que solo le quedaba fingir estar de acuerdo con sus planes para ella; planes que solo sabía una pequeña parte y eso le asustaba, ya que con su padre nunca se sabía.

— No tienes ni idea madre — Bella al escuchar a su hija, dio un salto de emoción como niña pequeña — a todo esto ¿Qué es lo que hago aquí?

— La curiosidad mató al gato Nicte — los interrumpió aquella voz que la perseguía en sus peores pesadillas — por fin estás con nosotros mi perfecta hija.

— Padre… después de tanto tiempo — se inclinó como saludo

— Acércate — fue la orden de Voldemort, la cual obedeció al instante — tan parecida a tu madre, en sus años de juventud — la observaba, mientras la tomaba de la barbilla

— Gracias padre — respondió intentando alejarse un poco de él

— Mi señor, la niña está entusiasmada por servirte y desea saber el porqué de su regreso — intervino Bella

— Eso veo — con un ademán de la mano, les indicó que se sentaran en los asientos libres del salón, mientras é tomaba asiento — te contaré cual es tu misión hija…

Nicte salía del salón, luego de la reunión con sus padres, se sentía asqueada con lo contado por él. Dividir el alma tantas veces era antinatural y si sumamos qué tenía que hacer para lograrlo, peor aún. Toda la vida se sintió atrapada con ellos, repitiéndole cuál era su destino, era como si ella solo fuera una pieza más en la lucha por el poder del mundo mágico y no su hija. Ella no pidió esa vida y menos sus habilidades; durante todo el tiempo ella se sintió dividida y sola, como si estuviera incompleta; hasta que lo supo.

— Una gemela, una hermana — se había enterado, al escuchar una conversación entre su madre y el director del colegio; al principio se sintió furiosa por ocultárselo tanto tiempo, pero al pensarlo luego se alegró, ya no estaría nunca sola. Por fin tendría a su otro yo, a quien la comprendiera ¿Sería su gemela temida por los demás, como lo era ella?; había momentos que ella se enfurecía y su magia se descontrolaba, sus profesores decían que tenía tanto poder, que era difícil dominarlo.

Llegó al pasadizo donde se encontraba su ahora habitación, justo cuando iba a ingresar escuchó murmullos en la habitación de al lado, con un simple movimiento de muñeca la pared desapareció como si ella estuviera viendo a través de un vidrio — ese chico — vio a su primo junto a una mujer mayor, muy parecida a él — así que esa es la tía Cissa — ellos estaban hablando y por sus rostros era serio. Si algo la caracterizaba, era su inmensa curiosidad; así que sin movimiento alguno, lanzó un hechizo para amplificar los sonidos.

_— Significa "Luz brillante" y eso es lo que era esa niña, pura luz — sintió la mano de su hijo en su hombro, demostrando su apoyo — sin embargo, la otra también era una bebé y la abandoné a su suerte; tal vez el monstruo soy yo_

_— No te sientas culpable madre, Nicte no tenía salvación y siendo prácticos ella no es mi prima, solo el resultado de una maldición. Por lo que a mi concierne ella no es familia, solo un mal experimento_

Se quedó petrificada — ¿Resultado de una maldición? — de que diablos habla ese tipo se decía — ¿Maldición? — no entendía nada, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, de nuevo era juzgada solo por tener esos padres; ella no era mala, al menos eso trataba de creérselo ella misma. Su tristeza aumentó a tal punto, que cuando las lágrimas empezaron a correr por su rostro, el ambiente se puso helado, como si estuvieran bajo cero. Entró rápido a su habitación y tras cerrar la puerta, se deslizó por ella para quedar sentada en el suelo.

Ella no chillaba, ni hipaba, no hacía nada más que mirar a un punto fijo y dejar corres los rocíos de sus ojos Así que me creen un monstruo se decía a ella misma Un monstruo tendrán. Justo en ese momento, las flores recién cortadas que los elfos había dejado en su habitación se marchitaron hasta quedar polvo.

— Hermana… ¿También serás tan infeliz como yo? — se preguntó — ¿Por qué te alejaron de mí? Condenándome a una vida solitaria, temida o utilizada por los seres que deberían amarme y protegerme — se lamentaba, hasta que se quedó dormida, donde soñó con su otro yo.

_Ella solo era una espectadora, su hermana se encontraba rodeada de gente en su habitación, por lo que veía todos estaban preocupados por ella._

_— Ya me encuentro mejor chicos, déjenme ir a la biblioteca, no podemos perder más tiempo — rogaba la castaña a sus amigos_

_— De ninguna manera Herms, debes descansar — la resondró un chico con lentes y una marca graciosa en la frente_

_— Pero… — trató de discutir su hermana, pero fue interrumpida por un pelirrojo pecoso_

_— Harry tiene razón, al menos hoy descansa y ya mañana vemos como te sientes — le trató de persuadir, con un tono tierno que hizo a su hermana y a ella sonrojarse_

_— Está bien, solo por hoy — accedió, mientras recibía un beso en la frente de cada uno de sus dos amigos, dejándola descansar._

_A los minutos de estar sola la castaña se quedó dormida, pero lo que la sorprendió fue que un humo blanquecino escapó de su cuerpo dormido y tomó la forma de su hermana._

_— ¿Quién eres tú? — preguntó confundida la castaña_

_— Soy tu otra mitad — respondió emocionada Nicte, por ser la primera vez que hablaba con ella_

_— No te entiendo ¿Por qué nos parecemos tanto? — Hermione no entendía nada, creía estar en otro de sus sueños; aunque este era distinto, se sentía distinto._

_— Pronto lo averiguarás y podremos estar juntas como siempre debió ser — le dijo la pelinegra para luego romper la conexión y despertar._

— Muy pronto — se dijo, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa, que distaba de ser dulce.

...

Estoy en deuda con ustedes, así que estoy tratando de publicar lo más rápido posible. Gracias de todo corazón por el apoyo mostrado, no saben lo emocionante que es ver su aceptación. Muchos cariños a tod s.

Nota: Ningún personaje del mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece. Todo este extraordinario mundo le pertenece a la grandiosa JK ROWLING.


	7. Un nuevo Inquilino

GRIMMAULD PLACE

— Hermione… ¡Hermione! — pegó un salto al escuchar su nombre y volteó la cara hacia la voz, era el profesor Lupin — ¿te encuentras bien? — preguntó preocupado; ya que la castaña no había hablado en toda la reunión

— Eh… si estoy bien — respondió medio desorientada, la verdad es que no había escuchado en absoluto nada de la reunión. No lograba sacarse de la cabeza ese sueño tan raro con esa chica muy parecida a ella.

— ¡Herms! — pegó otro brinco cuando nuevamente escuchó su nombre gritado esta vez por Harry — en serio ¿Qué te pasa?

— No me pasa nada — su amigo la miró poco convencido, al igual como todos los demás miembros de la orden — lo siento no eh dormido mucho — se excusó

— Todos estamos nerviosos querida, comprendemos — trató de mostrar apoyo la señora Weasley, ella le sonrió como muestra de agradecimiento

— Lo que te preguntaba es si estás de acuerdo que nuestro informante se refugie aquí en Grimmauld Place — le preguntó nuevamente el profesor Lupin

— Profesor, creo que eso le corresponde a Harry; ya que esta es su casa — le respondió la castaña

— Es casa de todos y tu opinión es muy importante para mí — dijo Harry con una sonrisa cálida a su amiga

— Gracias Harry — le devolvió la sonrisa — ¿por qué necesita refugio?

— El pertenece a los mortífagos, es un excompañero suyo de Hogwarts y fue obligado por su padre a aceptar la marca. Nos estuvo pasando información, pero ya empezaron a sospechar de él y su vida peligra — les explicó el hombre lobo

— Por Merlín es solo un niño como nuestros hijos — se horrorizó la matriarca de los Weasley, quien fue abrazada por su esposo

— Tienes razón Molly, es solo un chico y no quiero seguir poniéndolo en peligro; por eso le ofrecí protección y el aceptó — se volvió hacia el trío de oro — pensé en que se quede aquí, pero necesito que estén de acuerdo.

— Por mi está bien — aceptó Harry

— Yo te apoyo — secundó Hermione

— Ya qué — resopló Ron, quien no estaba muy contento del intruso — pero luego no se quejen cuando nos corte la garganta, mientras durmamos.

— ¿Cómo nos podríamos quejar si ya estuviéramos muertos? — preguntó inocentemente Luna, lo que hizo que todos, menos Ron, rieran.

— Perfecto, en estos días llegará — indicó Remus

— de quién se trata profesor — preguntó la castaña

— Lo sabrán cuando llegue, lo que deben de saber es que dará como contraseña la palabra "Solsticio"

— Como usted diga profesor, estaremos atentos — le aseguró el pelinegro

— Muy bien, entonces creo que la reunión terminó — indicó Lupin — estaremos en contacto — se despidió, mientras desaparecía por la chimenea; siendo seguido por los demás miembros de la orden.

Cuando los habitantes de la mansión se quedaron solos, Hermione se adelantó a su habitación para leer el libro que Luna le había entregado Necesito leerlo ya se decía mientras entraba. No había podido dejar de pensar en esa chica y esa conexión tan rara que parecía tener, ¿Con quién? no estaba segura pero tenía una idea; una algo perturbadora. Si estaba en lo correcto, ella había vivido una mentira todos estos años y sus padres… No te precipites, no es seguro se dijo, para eliminar ese pensamiento.

Leyó de corrido todo el libro y si bien encontró mucha información valiosa sobre la conexión géminis, no podía asegurar todavía que ella la tenía. Necesitaba investigar más y sabía a quién recurrir.

— Hola Luna — saludó a la rubia, mientras ingresaba a su habitación

— Hola Hermione ¿Vienes por más? — le respondió su amiga, ella la vio confundida sin saber a qué se refería — más información de tu conexión géminis

— ¿Cómo sabes?...

— Se te nota en el rostro — dijo alzándose de hombros despreocupadamente la Ravenclaw — ven siéntate a mi lado

— No sé qué pensar Luna — dijo mientras se sentaba junto a su amiga — me siento tan confundida — se pasó las manos por el rostro, en muestra de desesperación

— A mí no me molestaría tener dos Hermiones, así tendría más amigas — le dijo con sus ojos saltones viéndola fijamente

—No lo sé… ¿No existe otra posibilidad? — preguntó angustiada la castaña — es que es imposible que yo… — no pudo terminar la frase

— ¿Tengas una gemela? — la Gryfindor solo asintió — todos es posible Hermione

— Es que debe de haber otra explicación — no podía ser así, su vida no podía ser una mentira

— En realidad existe otra — le dijo la rubia con cara seria, el rostro de Hermione se iluminó; esa era su otra opción

— ¿Cuál sería? — preguntó casi extasiada

— Se te pudo haber metido un Torposoplo por la oreja — la cara de la castaña era todo un poema, no sabía si reír o llorar de frustración

— Dudo que eso haya pasado — le respondió confundida

— Entonces no hay otra explicación a esa conexión, solo de que tienes una gemela…

MALFOY MANNOR

Habían pasado un par de semanas desde que su madre le había contado todo lo que sabía, al final Dumbledore había ayudado en ocultar a Granger; su madre aún no lo sabía y él no quería decirlo.

— Viejo inteligente… — se dijo asombrado, de cómo el fallecido mago había podido ocultar a la castaña en las narices de todos — ¿Cómo diablos habrá hecho? — era una pregunta recurrente, que no lograba encontrar respuesta

Luego del episodio de los Potter y la desaparición de Voldemort, su madre aprovechó un momento de pánico para filtrar al viejo mago a la mansión y dejarlo solo en la habitación de las niñas. Esa fue la última vez que vio a su sobrina, solo le quedaba el consuelo que esa niña crecería lejos de toda la maldad propagada por sus padres.

_— Así que el viejo se quedó solo con las niñas — su madre asintió — pero ¿cómo logró salir con una de ellas?_

_— Nunca lo supe — respondió la rubia — solo sé que al volver, quedaba una de las gemelas en su cuna y la otra había desaparecido._

_— ¿No la buscaron?_

_— Por supuesto, Bella se puso histérica y en un ataque de locura atacó hasta dejar casi muertos a unos aurores — recordó ese episodio — luego de eso ella fue atrapada y encerrada en Azkaban._

_— Pero y Nicte madre_

_— Ella había sido enviada lejos por órdenes de Bella, nunca supe dónde, solo que Rabastán se encargó._

Luego de esa conversación fue enviado a una misión, liderando a un grupo de Mortífagos. Odiaba cada una de esas misiones, sobretodo las que consistían en torturar y asesinar gente inocente; aunque fueran unos simples muggles. Era una pequeña aldea a las afueras de Moscú, nadie los vio venir y tan rápido como llegaron, acabaron con cada uno de sus habitantes. Intentó terminar con sus miserables vidas lo más rápido que pudo, pero no pudo darles esa clemencia a todos; había ido con los hermanos Carrow, quienes disfrutaban torturar a sus víctimas hasta que estas estén al borde de la muerte y luego daban el toque final.

— Por fin te encontré — escuchó una voz a sus espaldas — sabes lo que me costó encontrarte, hasta ahora no comprendo por qué te gusta tanto este lugar, es la parte más fría de la casa.

— Me gusta porque no me molestan, tal como lo haces ahora Theo — sintió la sonrisa burlona de su amigo.

— Que puedo decir, te conozco mejor que tu madre — se alzó de hombros, mientras se acercaba al rubio que no había volteado en ningún momento — y conozco también todos tus escondites.

— Recuérdame dejar que te pudras con tu padre la próxima vez — pudo vez un reflejo de dolor en los azules ojos de su compañero de travesuras infantiles

— Te busca nuestro señor — le indicó el castaño con su característica máscara de frialdad, algo que ambos amigos compartían — no te has acercado a su presencia luego de llegar de la misión — el rubio soltó una risa despectiva

— En primer lugar Theo, no es mi señor — soltó las palabras como si las escupiera — y en segundo lugar, me interesa una mierda que el sádico quiera le explique cómo aniquilamos a toda una aldea llena de inocentes.

— Eran muggles — respondió simplemente Theodore Nott, como si la sola mención era una respuesta lógica.

— Si lo eran… — le respondió, dando media vuelta para salir de la habitación

— Sabes que eres un desgraciado con suerte — se rió el castaño — hasta ahora no sé cómo no te mata — el rubio se rió ante lo dicho por su amigo

— Créeme que me hago la misma pregunta — le dijo mientras abría la puerta para retirarse, pero su amigo lo detuvo nuevamente

— Me voy a una misión y va a ser muy larga por lo que veo

— y que esperas — lo volteo a mirar — ¿Un beso de despedida?

— Paso, no eres mi tipo — le respondió Nott con una medio sonrisa — pero creo que te interesaría saber que me voy de doble agente — eso si llamó la atención del rubio — es algo que eh estado preparando de antes — Draco solo lo miraba, esperando la verdadera razón por la que Theo tocaba el tema — ¡Ah! y que estaré muy cerca de tu pequeña sangresucia — al escuchar eso, el cuerpo de Draco se contrajo como una pequeña convulsión y su mandíbula se apretó tanto que parecía que se rompería los dientes de tanta presión.

— Y a mí que carajo me interesa esa — lo soltó con tal veneno, que si no fuera Nott, se lo hubiera creído.

— A mí no me trates de engañar — movió la cabeza de forma desaprobatoria, como si regañara a un niño — yo se tu pequeño secreto Draco — el rubio tuvo que contenerse, para no golpear y desmemoriar en ese mismo momento a su único amigo.

— Debo irme, tu señor me llama — salió dando un portazo hecho una furia, escuchando las carcajadas del maldito de Theo a sus espaldas.

Caminó por los pasillos al encuentro de Voldemort, tratando de calmarse ¿Para qué necesita a Nott en la orden? se preguntaba. Estaba cabreado, pero sobretodo muerto de miedo; conocía a su amigo y si bien no estaba perdido como los demás mortífagos, estaba hambriento de poder y sabía que haría lo que sea por conseguirlo. En qué momento se habían convertido en esa mierda de personas, se hacía esa pregunta todos los días.

Llegó frente a la puerta del salón y cerró los ojos tranquilizándose, debía preparar su mente para la punzante intromisión del señor oscuro. Odiaba cada vez que se metía a su cabeza; aunque él era excelente en oclumancia, Voldemort podía romper sus defensas si se lo proponía. Por ello lo dejaba viajar a sus anchas en sus recuerdos, solo se encargaba de cerrar bajo fuertes muros mentales los recuerdos y pensamientos sobre ella. Respiró hondo e ingresó.

— Hasta que nos honras con tu presencia — le dijo sarcásticamente Voldemort apenas lo sintió ingresar.

— Mi señor — saludó con una inclinación de cabeza el rubio

— ¡Insolente mocoso! ¡Debes arrodillarte ante nuestro señor! — gritó histérica Bellatrix, él solo la fulminó con la mirada

— Déjalo Bella, él no necesita mostrar su respeto de esa forma — se acercó a Draco, quién ya se encontraba preparado — ya lo hace de la forma que a mi más me gusta — dijo eso, mientras clavó una de sus afiladas y negras uñas en su frente. Al instante sintió la violenta intromisión de Voldemort en su cabeza, reproduciendo cada episodio de la matanza que se produjo en aquella aldea; tuvo que aguantar revivir las atrocidades realizadas por los Carrow y volvió a sentir ese sabor de hiel en la boca, cada vez que arrebataba una vida.

Ya estaba sudando frío y trataba de mantener a raya el temblor de su cansado cuerpo, para no mostrar debilidad; cuando el desgraciado dejó en paz a su mente.

— ¡Perfecto! — se mostró complacido el señor oscuro — toda una obra de arte y tú lo orquestaste — lo felicitó cogiéndole de los hombros — te estás convirtiendo en un mejor mortífago, incluso mejor que tu fallido padre — pudo ver a Lucius a las espaldas de Voldemort que se reducía como si hubiera recibido un golpe en el estómago, mientras era consolado por su madre. En ese momento solo sentía lástima por esa caricatura del hombre que alguna vez fue.

— Muy bien, aprovechando que se encuentran todos reunidos — indicó el señor oscuro, como si fuera el gran anfitrión de una fiesta — debo de presentar a nuestro futuro, sangre de mi sangre, la más poderosa luego de mí — pudo ver a su tía Bella extasiada y se imaginó de quien hablaba — déjenme presentarles a mi hija — todos pusieron cara de sorprendidos, menos los integrantes de la familia Malfoy; se creó un mar de murmullos — Nicte, acércate — ante todos apareció una joven muy bella con una melena tan negra como la noche y ojos violetas. Observó el rostro sorprendido de todos los asistentes, pero ninguno se comparaba al de sus padres y su amigo Nott, quien acababa de ingresar.

GRIMMAULD PLACE

Harry se encontraba frente a la chimenea con una taza de chocolate caliente que Ginny había preparado para los dos; no hablaban, solo estaban sentados en un mullido sofá haciéndose compañía. Luego de varias discusiones, donde el pelinegro trató de explicarle que no podían estar juntos para protegerla y la pelirroja le gritaba que ella no necesitaba la protección de nadie, porque era muy capaz de hacerlo sola; Harry se dio por vencido y sucumbió al amor que sentía por la menor de los Weasley. Esa noche hicieron el amor por primera vez y no volvieron a tocar el tema.

La pelirroja se acomodó en los brazos de su ahora por fin novio, mientras que este apoyaba su barbilla en aquellos cabellos color fuego que tanto lo volvían loco. Esta volteó la cabeza para probar los labios que tanto amaba. Se encontraban en plena sesión de besos, cuando se escucharon unos fuertes golpes en la puerta; ambos saltaron del sofá hacia el recibidor de la casa, donde se encontraron con los demás integrantes que la habitaban.

— ¿Quién es? — preguntó Hermione con varita en mano

— ¡Solsticio! — fue todo lo que escucharon, mientras que la castaña volteaba a ver a su amigo, quien solo asintió dándole permiso de abrir la puerta.

— Pasa rápido — dijo la Gryfindor al abrir la puerta al nuevo inquilino, quien le obedeció e ingresó a la mansión al instante.

— Bueno ¿Dónde será mi habitación? — preguntó como si nada Nott apenas cerró la puerta tras él, dejando a todos confundidos con su presencia.

….

Hola a tod s acá les traigo un nuevo capítulo, espero de corazón que les guste. Agradecería mucho sus comentarios y críticas, que me ayudan mucho a mejorar. Cómo es mi primer Fanfic publicado, no me había percatado que no les había respondido como debe ser; así que les responderé desde hoy por este medio:

_**artipinck94:**__ Muchas gracias preciosa por tu apoyo y tus palabras, espero que los próximos capítulos que publique te sigan gustando. Cariños a ti._

_**Sara:**__ Gracias Sara, estoy muy feliz que la historia te guste. Cariños a ti._

_**MrsDarfoy:**__ Te agradezco de corazón todas tus palabras y tus consejos, saber que te parece interesante mi historia, para mi es un orgullo. Trataré de seguir tus consejos y mejorar. Cariños a ti._

_**MARBA24114:**__ Gracias Marba por tu apoyo, trataré de subir lo más seguido capítulos y espero que te gusten. Cariños a ti._

_**Espiroket:**__ Querida has resumido mi historia muy bien, aunque en el camino nos encontraremos con sorpresitas juajaja, espero que me sigas leyendo hasta el final. Cariños a ti._

_**Justalittlestar:**__ Estoy feliz que te guste la trama, en verdad esta historia la tenía en la mente desde hace mucho y es gratificante encontrar personas que gusten de mi trabajo. Cariños a ti._

_**Jiwaku:**__ No hay de qué, mas bien trataré de actualizar más seguido y por supuesto que te leeré. Cariños a ti._

_**LidiaaIsabel:**__ Amiga me alegra que te guste tanto mi historia y coincido contigo, al principio Draco es un poco infantil, pero es que si nos ponemos a pensar la crianza sobreprotectora de su madre y el apoyo a todos sus caprichos por parte de sus dos progenitores, lo volvieron en un niño mimado; sin embargo, los episodios que le tocará pasar harán que poco a poco madure y evolucione al Draco que debe convertirse, con sus virtudes y defectos que todo ser humano tiene. Espero que me sigas leyendo y te gusten los próximos capítulos. Cariños a ti._

_**Damalunaely:**__ Muchas gracias por tu comentario y me encanta que te guste la historia. Poco a poco se irán revelando más secretos, así que atenta a los próximos capítulos. Cariños a ti._

Nota: Ningún personaje del mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece. Todo este extraordinario mundo le pertenece a la grandiosa J.K. ROWLING.


	8. Casa Franca

GRIMMAULD PLACE

Nadie emitía sonido alguno, todos se habían quedado sorprendidos por quien tenían frente a sus ojos. Nadie se atrevía a iniciar una conversación y el nuevo inquilino no mostraba señales de mostrarse incómodo, al contrario, se mostraba divertido. Hasta que Harry tomando la iniciativa se acercó y le dio una palmada en forma de saludo.

— Bienvenido — a penas tocó su espalda el antiguo slytherin se dobló de dolor y todos pudieron observar como una mancha roja se mostraba en la camisa azul de Nott — estas herido ¿Qué te pasó?

— Bueno resulta que a los mortífagos no les hace gracia que los traicionen — indicó el castaño, mostrando una medio sonrisa en medio de una mueca de dolor

— Y ¿Cómo sabemos que este no se lo provocó para que confiemos en él? — preguntó desconfiado Ron

— Claro Weasley, como soy un masoquista de mierda, me autoflagelo para que confíen en mi — respondió con un tono gélido — yo no necesito demostrar nada.

— Basta no es momento de pelear — indicó Hermione volteando a ver a ambos — ahora lo importante es curarte esa espalda Nott o se puede infectar

— Tu puedes curarme lo que quieras Granger — respondió con una mirada lasciva, recorriendo todo el cuerpo de la castaña, quien se puso un tomate

— Si serás cabrón… — se adelantó Ron para golpearlo, pero fue detenido por su hermana y Harry

— Que pasa Weasley te molesta que tu noviecita me to… — no pudo seguir molestando al pelirrojo; ya que una delicada mano le había tapado la boca. El volteó molesto por el atrevimiento y pudo ver a una delgada rubia de ojos azules saltones, que lo miraba desaprobatoriamente

— No es momento de pelear — fue todo lo que dijo, para luego coger de la muñeca a Nott y llevárselo a la cocina para poder curarlo, ante la mirada sorprendida de todos, incluido el propio herido.

Cuando la puerta de la cocina se cerró, todos despertaron del asombro y uno a uno se retiró del hall de entrada. Harry y Ginny volvieron a su mullido sofá, Ron hecho una furia se fue pisando fuerte, como queriendo mostrar su enojo, hacia su habitación y Hermione se volvió hacia la biblioteca, donde se encontraba investigando sobre su posible conexión.

MALFOY MANNOR

— Si que causaste furor — dijo de forma burlona Draco, entrando en la biblioteca de la mansión

— ¿Qué quieres ahora? — respondió bruscamente Nicte

— ¿No estamos de humor? — se volvió a burlar el rubio

— Contigo nunca y déjame en paz, si no quieres que te empotre contra la pared nuevamente

— Hey relájate, solo era una broma — la calmó el slytherin con las manos en alto — no sabía que eras tan renegona

— No lo soy, a ti no te soporto, es otra cosa — lo fulminó con la mirada y se retiró chocándole el hombro al rubio

— Y a esta ¿Qué bicho le picó? — se dijo Draco, mientras daba media vuelta para seguir a su supuesta prima — Oye se puede saber ¿qué tienes contra mí?

— ¿Qué tengo contra ti? ¿Es en serio? — volteó molesta la pelinegra — tu fuiste el primero que se portó como un idiota conmigo y ahora me preguntas eso — le gritó harta de ese chico mimado y estúpido que tenía por primo. Draco le iba a responder pero fueron interrumpidos por Rabastán.

— Ustedes dos — les señaló — los llama nuestro señor, de inmediato.

Ambos se miraron confundidos, Ahora qué querrá se preguntaban los dos. Caminaron juntos sin mediar palabra entre ellos. Cuando llegaron, estaban los principales mortífagos de Voldemort, entre ellos Bellatrix.

— Muy bien ya están todos — dijo el señor oscuro — están reunidos porque son los más allegados a mí y a quienes guardo más confianza — la mayoría satisfecha hinchaba el pecho orgullosos de pertenecer a esa élite creada por Voldemort, él rubio no podía estar más lejos de esos sentimientos — hace unos días les presenté a mi hija Nicte y debo comunicar que eh decidido que ya es hora que ella participe de las misiones.

— ¿Tú sabías de esto? — preguntó en susurros el slytherin, pero al voltear y ver el rostro impregnado de asombro de la chica, se dio cuenta que ella sabía tanto igual que él.

— Yo… — estaba muda y confundida, ella no quería formar parte de su pandilla de misóginos — yo no… — intentó explicarse, pero fue interrumpida por su padre

— Nicte avanza a mi lado querida — Draco pudo ver como el rostro confundido de su supuesta prima, cambiaba al instante en uno de completa frialdad. Ella obedeció y se acercó al señor oscuro, quien la tomó de los hombros — Es hora que demuestres de qué estas hecha y enorgullezcas a tu padre.

— Lo que tu mandes padre — respondió monótonamente, sin mostrar el nudo que mantenía en el estómago

— Según una fuente muy confiable, la Orden del Fénix cuenta con una casa franca donde refugia asquerosos sangresucia y todos sabemos que hasta que no eliminemos hasta el último de esa pestilente escoria, no tendremos el mundo mágico seguro — todos aquellos que escuchaban las palabras del señor oscuros vitorearon, seguros de lo que venía a continuación — Mañana al anochecer atacaremos dicho lugar hasta acabar con todos, incluido aquellos traidores de sangre que se atreven a defender a esos sucios y mi hija formará parte de la misión.

— Mi señor ¿está seguro que Nicte esté lista? — preguntó con la voz temblorosa Bella

— Por supuesto que lo está, ella lleva mi sangre y debe mostrar de lo que es capaz — le respondió con una mirada que no dejaba espacio a rebatir.

— Por supuesto mi señor — fue todo lo que dijo su tía, que en momentos lograba dejar a la luz lo poco que le quedaba de alma.

Cuando la reunión terminó y cada uno sabía su parte a tomar en aquel ataque, él no podía estar más furioso. Resultaba que ahora él sería la niñera de esa chiquilla.

— Tampoco creas que a mi me encanta la idea — le dijo a sus espaldas Nicte. Con los brazos cruzados en muestra de molestia

— Desaparécete por favor, ya basta con tener que ser mañana tu niñera — le respondió malhumorado el rubio

— Yo no necesito que alguien me cuide, así que mañana ni te molestes — le dijo casi gritando y dándose la media vuelta para irse furiosa a su habitación.

La verdad es que se sentía sola y apartada de todos, su primo que era su familia no la soportaba y para ser sincera ella tampoco lo toleraba mucho; pero no lo odiaba, como pareciera que él lo hacía. Su tía Cissa la evitaba a toda costa y las pocas veces que se encontraban, la ignoraba. Ella no sabía que había hecho para merecerse todo ese desprecio, encima su padre era un monstruo y su madre que era la única que parecía quererla, enceguecía cuando él daba una orden, aun cuando la pusieran en peligro. Odiaba todo esto, había estado por días utilizando la conexión con su hermana y se daba cuenta de la realidad tan distinta que ellas mantenían. Pero nada es eterno, se decía.

— Pronto todo cambiará — se dijo una vez ingresó a su habitación, con una sonrisa muy parecida a la de su madre.

GRIMMAULD PLACE

Llevaba observándola por casi una hora y hasta ahora no lograba comprender que esa chica de la que se burlaron tanto en sus años de colegio sea la hija de su señor. Lo más gracioso es que pareciera que su señor no tenía idea de eso y él pensaba aprovecharse de esa circunstancia.

— Se ve que no has cambiado mucho — habló por fin Theo a las espaldas de la castaña, quien pegó un salto en el sillón de la biblioteca donde se encontraba leyendo — sigues de empollona — ella volteó con una mirada afilada

— Y tú de insoportable fisgón — le respondió para luego continuar con su lectura, intentando ignorar al castaño.

— Debo admitir que hay algo en lo que sí has cambiado — caminó hasta pararse frente a ella con una mano en la barbilla, dándole un aire de pensador.

— ¿Todavía sigues acá? — preguntó Hermione un poco mosqueada, al ver que él no se iba a mover — haber ilumíname ¿En qué eh cambiado? — eso hizo que el nuevo inquilino de la casa mostrara una pícara sonrisa.

— Ahora sí que te ves como una mujer — la castaña abrió la boca en asombro de lo atrevido que era ese idiota — ese culo sí que se ve apetecible y mejor no hablo de lo que sobresale de esa blusa — indicó señalando los senos de Hermione, esta se puso como un tomate, mitad avergonzada y mitad furiosa

— Tú estúpido narcisista y machista ¿Qué te has creído para hablarme así? — se paró hecha fuego, presionando con fuerza el libro que había estado leyendo

— Yo solo decía la verdad — se alzó de hombros — no entiendo tu molestia, si incluso te estoy alagando — indicó confundido

— No sé con que tipo de mujerzuelas estarás acostumbrado a tratar, pero lo que me dijiste dista de un halago Nott, así que déjame en paz

— Calma Granger — le respondió divertido con las manos arriba y una sonrisa burlona — estás muy tensa, yo te puedo hacer el favorcito si deseas para que te rela…

— Te dije que me dejes en paz! — gritó la castaña dejando salir un campo de fuerza que estampó al slytherin contra la pared, esta al instante se sintió culpable — Oh lo siento yo…

— Déjalo… — la calló este, mientras se levantaba y se retiraba de la biblioteca

— Oh por Merlín ¿Qué me pasa? — se dejó caer en el sillón aturdida y es que desde hace ya un tiempo ella había empezado a reaccionar violentamente, teniendo demostraciones involuntarias de magia sin varita.

Nott caminaba molesto por los golpes recibidos a causa de la magia de la castaña, se había golpeado la cabeza y raspado la ceja izquierda. Pero en algo que estaba seguro era que esa estúpida santurrona iba a terminar en su cama; la necesitaba si quería desplazar a Draco del favoritismo del señor oscuro. Que mejor que tener de mujer a una de las hijas de Voldemort y al mismo tiempo, a la chica que su amigo deseaba — Dos pájaros de un tiro — se dijo feliz por el excelente plan que había trazado. Iba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no pudo ver a la menuda rubia que cruzaba el pasillo, hasta que era muy tarde y chocó con ella, haciendo que esta esté por caer al suelo sino fuera por sus brazos que la sostuvieron en el último momento.

— Oh gracias, Theodore Nott — soltó la rubia entre sus brazos, mirándolo con esos ojos de un azul tan cristalino — ¿Cómo te encuentras de tu espalda? — preguntó mostrando una preocupación genuina, lo que le hizo sentir una sensación agradable al castaño; este la ayudo a pararse bien a la Ravenclaw.

— Estoy mejor, debo admitir que serías una buena medimaga Lovegood — le dijo regalándole una medio sonrisa — ¿Qué haces por aquí? — preguntó al darse cuenta que estaba en un lugar de la mansión que nadie usaba.

— Estaba buscando Nargles — le respondió con una sonrisa muy parecida a la de una niña pequeña — pero no logro encontrar ninguno — al instante esa sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca

— ¿Nar qué? — viendo que ella le iba a contestar — olvídalo no importa, te dejo con tus cosas mejor — dijo esto y sin más dio la media vuelta hacia las escaleras para bajar a su habitación.

Entró en ella con una sonrisa, por las ocurrencias de esa extraña chica; pero al instante se borró al sentir el dolor punzante de la marca tenebrosa, ahogó una maldición y se agarró fuertemente el brazo. Se acercó hacia su ropero y sacó una tela azul que envolvía un espejo.

— Aperta Nexum — dijo lanzando el espejo, el cual se suspendió en el aire y empezó a mostrar una figura, era la de el señor tenebroso — Mi señor — saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza.

— Joven Nott — estoy ansioso por saber que información me tienes luego ya de una semana

— El día de ayer hubo una reunión de la Orden, pero aún no confían en mi lo suficiente para dejarme entrar — le indicó, pudiendo ver esos ojos rojos molestos, así que continuó — pero no vengo con las manos vacías mi señor — se apresuró en decir — logré escuchar la ubicación de una casa franca donde refugian a varios sangresucia.

— Perfecto, sé que no me equivocaba contigo — le respondió con una macabra sonrisa — sigue así Nott y serás más grande de lo que fue tu padre

— Así será mi señor — indicó Theo, viendo como la imagen del señor oscuro desaparecía. Lo que no se había percatado es que unos asombrados ojos habían visto y oído gran parte de su conversación.

Luna estaba asustada y confundida — es un traidor — se decía, pero no comprendía ella nunca fallaba percibiendo la esencia de las personas y Theodore Nott no era malo. Entonces, ¿Por qué hacía eso? ¿Por qué ponía en peligro a todos esos inocentes? No sabía qué hacer, estaba completamente en blanco, sin saber cómo actuar. Había ido tras Theo al ver que se le había caído una cadena que tenía como dije un anillo con una flor hecha de zafiro; tocó a su puesta sin obtener respuesta, así que decidió ingresar y grande fue su sorpresa, cuando sus ojos vieron a Voldemort hablando con el castaño, se quedó petrificada del miedo y así pudo escuchar lo que planeaban.

Iba distraída recordando palabra por palabra dicha en esa conversación, que no vio a la persona que tenía adelante.

— Hey Luna con cuidado — le dijo la voz de Ron — ¿Por qué tanta prisa? — le sonrió el pelirrojo

— Disculpa Ronald, estaba distraída buscando Nargles — a su explicación solo recibió una sonrisa comprensiva de su amigo

— No te preocupes, pero ten cuidado que te puedes hacer daño — ella sonrió en respuesta y asintió con la cabeza, para irse corriendo a su habitación.

Llegó a su destino y cerró la puerta, se sentía estúpida y traidora por no contarle ahí mismo a sus amigos sobre lo que escuchó; pero ella sentía que ese chico no era malvado y si lo contaba, el no tendría la oportunidad de demostrar que era bueno. No sabía que hacer, con quien hablar de eso. El rostro se le iluminó al pensar en un plan que no perjudique a Nott.

Salió de su habitación hacia la cocina, donde encontró a Harry y Ginny que no se separaban desde que ellas llegaron — Harry Potter necesito tu ayuda — le dijo al instante que ingresó.

— Si dime Luna, en qué te ayudo — le respondió su amigo con una sonrisa

— Debes comunicarte con la Orden y pedir que resguarden la casa franca de Canterbury — al decir esto el pelinegro se puso serio, al igual que su compañera

— Y eso por qué Luna, ¿Qué sabes?

— Es que… es que yo… — empezó a tartamudear; ya que no sabía como decirle que ella sabía que atacarían dicha casa franca, sin delatar a Theodore.

— ¿Es que qué Luna? — preguntó esta vez Ginny, con la mirada preocupada hacia su amiga.

— Es qué estaba en mi habitación y me quedé dormida; ya que me levanté temprano hoy y soñé que atacaban ese lugar — la cara de sus amigos era de confusión

— Osea ¿le pides a Harry que hable con la Orden solo por un sueño? ¿Es en serio? — preguntó la pelirroja un poco ofuscada, por la disparatada solicitud de su amiga; la rubia solo asintió un poco avergonzada, sintiéndose estúpida, lo que Harry observó.

— Está bien Luna, avisaré a la Orden — le dijo Harry, haciendo que Luna sonriera feliz

— Pero Harry, esto es una locura — le intentó hacer entrar en razón Ginny — no te ofendas Luna

— No me ofendo — respondió

— Ginny, yo confío en Luna y si ella me pide eso es por algo — le interrumpió Harry — Confío en la intuición de ella — terminó por decir sonriéndole a su amiga; y es que desde hace mucho él aprendió en creer en la intuición de la rubia, quien parecía tener como un sexto sentido.

— Esta bien Harry, como tu digas — dijo la pelirroja alzándose de hombros y retirándose de la cocina

— Gracias Harry Potter, salvarás muchas vidas inocentes — y el tiempo demostraría que la rubia tenía razón.

...

Hola chic s, acá vengo con otro capítulo más. Espero que les guste y sigan apoyándome como lo vienen haciendo. Coméntenme qué les parece y qué creen que pasará con los personajes, se les quiere. Muchos cariños.

**Gabiimgk: **Hola querida, no exactamente Theo es malo; aunque la sed de poder y aceptación lo pueden llevar por ese camino. Como dice Draco, él aún no está completamente podrido, por lo que podría salvar su alma, como podría terminar de perderla; ya veremos qué pasa. Cariños.

**LizzyMalfoy92:** Estoy agradecida que te enganche esta historia y acá te traigo un poco más para que sepas que va pasando con la historia, cariños preciosa.

**Damalunaely:** Tus deducciones se acercan mucho a la verdad; aunque no todo lo que parece lo es, pero debo admitir que Theo si jugará un papel importante en esta historia, es un personaje que siempre me a gustado. Cariños.

**Kika Lestrange:** Gracias Kika por tu interés y ya verás como van evolucionando los personajes. Espero cumplir con tus expectativas. Cariños.

_Nota: Ningún personaje del mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece. Todo este extraordinario mundo le pertenece a la grandiosa J.K. ROWLING._


	9. CONFIANZA

— No comprendo Harry ¿Para qué vamos a mover fuerzas hacia Canterbury? — preguntó confundido Lupin, sentimiento que los demás presentes compartían por la particular solicitud del niño que vivió.

— Tengo sabido que Voldemort piensa atacar esa Casa Franca — respondió un poco contrariado; ya que comprendía la extrañez de todos.

— Haber hijo — trato de mediar el Señor Weasley — y cómo es que tienes dicha información

— Bueno yo… verán es que yo… — no sabía que decir sin echar de cabeza a Luna y de paso, quedar en ridículo.

— Yo le pedí a Harry que lo hiciera — soltó Luna y todos la quedaron mirando, entre ellos el pelinegro algo nervioso por la posibilidad que los demás se burlen y no tomen en serio su petición, el confiaba en su amiga y le creía.

— Muy bien Luna y cómo es que tú tienes dicha información — pregunto Lupin masajeándose el puente de la nariz.

— Es que yo… soñé que Voldemort se enteraba de la ubicación de la casa y ordenaba a sus mortífagos atacar y asesinar a todos los nacidos de muggles — respondió un poco cohibida; ya que sabía que no estaba contando la verdad completa.

— ¿En serio Luna? ¿Vamos a trasladarnos por un simple sueño? — preguntó esta vez extrañada Hermione. Los demás presentes asintieron en acuerdo con la castaña, esta volteó hacia su amigo — Harry comprendo que Luna es muy intuitiva, pero ¿Por un sueño? — el pelinegro iba a responder pero fue interrumpido por la rubia.

— Los sueños son muy importantes Hermione y sobretodo tu deberías saberlo — le respondió a su amiga, haciendo que la castaña se mordiera la lengua; ya que sabía a qué se refería.

— Comprendemos querida, pero un sueño no es suficiente para hacer lo que pides — le dijo la señora Weasley tratando de sonar lo más suave posible y no hacer sentir mal a la chica.

— Pero no comprenden, muchos morirán si no lo hacen — indicó la rubia ya desesperada, al darse cuenta lo que podría pasar si no le hacían caso.

— Luna este tipo de decisiones se toman con responsabilidad y al menos que tengas una fuente confiable, que no sea un sueño, nadie se moverá — le increpó su antiguo profesor — pero para que estés más tranquila le recomendaré a los encargados de Canterbury reforzar sus defensas.

— No será suficiente profesor, déjeme ir a mí al menos

— ¿Quieres trasladarte a ese lugar? — preguntó extrañada Molly — pequeña pero todos tus amigos están aquí

— Sí, pido trasladarme — Remus iba a responder, pero fue interrumpido por una voz en la puerta de la cocina

— No es necesario Lovegood que me sigas protegiendo y tampoco que te traslades a esa casa — indicó Theo ingresando al recinto.

— Y a este ¿Quién lo invitó? No son bienvenidos los mortífagos — reclamó Ron molesto por la intromisión del castaño.

— Ronald por favor — le llamó la atención su padre — deja hablar al chico

— Yo fui quien le dio dicha información — dijo Theo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta — el señor oscuro piensa atacar dicha casa franca de ustedes

— Pero ¿Por qué no lo dijiste a alguno de nosotros? — preguntó el profesor Lupin

— Pero hice eso, se lo dije a Lovegood y ella es una de ustedes ¿no? — respondió el slytherin alzándose de hombros

— Si claro en qué momento se lo dijiste haber — refutó Ron

— Me lo dijo cuando le cambié los vendajes de la espalda — respondió Luna volteando a ver a Theo con una mirada que solo ellos sabían que significaba — pero creí que no le creerían por ser quien es, así que dije que lo soñé… lo siento — se disculpó Luna con la cabeza gacha

— Tu no debes disculparte Luna, sino nosotros — le respondió Hermione, en forma de disculpa por no creerle — perdona — dijo en voz baja a su amiga, ella solo asintió con una sonrisa

— Bien esto es grave entonces, si van a atacar esa casa debemos estar listos — dijo Remus Lupin a todos los presentes — Theo sabes para cuando atacarán

— No, pero tengo a alguien a quien preguntar

— Le va a avisar a sus amiguitos que nosotros sabemos

— Ron si él es quien nos avisó a nosotros del ataque ¿Para qué les diría a los mortífagos? Nosotros vimos lo que le hicieron por desertar — lo cuestionó Ginny

— Los está engañando a todos, el sigue siendo uno de ellos — lo señaló Ron a Nott, quien estaba a punto de lanzarle un puñetazo al pobretón ese

— Ya basta Ron, deja la paranoia — le dijo Harry — si Luna confía en él, yo también — dijo por último este, sonriendo a su amiga quien se sentía como la peor persona por mentir. En respuesta el pelirrojo salió de la cocina molesto azotando la puerta.

— Bien Theo necesito que te comuniques con tu fuente y consigas cuando será el ataque, por mientras avisaré a los encargados de esa casa para que empiece a trasladar a los refugiados, en especial los más pequeños — indicó Lupin a Nott, quien asintió en muestra de aprobación — los demás debemos estar preparados para salir en cualquier momento a batalla si es necesario — todos asintieron en aprobación — bien esta reunión ya terminó, me despido — indicó el antiguo profesor, mientras desaparecía por la chimenea, seguido por los demás miembros de la orden. Solo los señores Weasley continuaron ahí.

— Ginny, en caso que ataquen tú te quedarás en la casa — interfirió Molly Weasley, preocupada por su hija menor

— Yo ya estoy lo suficientemente mayor para luchar mamá, no pueden excluirme así — reclamó Ginny molesta

— Creo que tu madre tiene razón — dijo Harry — te vas a poner en peligro

— Como todos lo estamos ya, no me vengas con esas estupideces de nuevo Harry — le respondió la pelirroja — si tu vas, yo voy — dijo resuelta la pelirroja, para luego irse molesta seguida de Harry.

Los señores Weasley, decidieron retirarse también al ver a su hija irse molesta; esperaban que Harry le convenciera. Hermione también se retiró a buscar a Ron quien se había ido furioso, dejando a Luna y Theo en la cocina. Él solo la observaba, no logrando comprender porqué no lo delató desde un principio. Él estaba poniendo en peligro a los suyos y ella no lo echaba de cabeza.

— Creo que te merecías una oportunidad — respondió Luna, como si le hubiera leído la mente; a lo que Theo se tensó ante la posibilidad.

— ¿Escuchaste todo? — preguntó el castaño

— Lo necesario para saber que sigues sirviéndole a Voldemort — dijo mientras lo veía a los ojos — ¿Por qué?

— ¿Por qué? Jajaja… debiste contarles a todos que soy un traidor, soy un mortífago Lovegood, esa es la respuesta — le respondió remangándose la camisa para mostrar su marca, a lo que Luna no se sorprendió y menos se asustó, solo la quedó mirando un momento para luego volver a los ojos del slytherin

— Una marca no define a una persona, su alma sí y la tuya no es mala — Theo se quedó mudo por un momento, para luego estallar en carcajadas.

— Nunca conocí a alguien tan ingenua y estúpida — se burló el castaño — no hay nada que salvar en mi Lovegood. Debiste decirles a todos, ahora tú también eres una traidora — Luna al escuchar eso abrió más los ojos al comprender lo que le decía y le empezaron a brillar con algunas lágrimas.

— Si tanto querías que te delatara ¿Por qué me ayudaste diciendo que tu me lo habías contado? — esto descolocó a Theo, quien solo se mantuvo en silencio con su clásica máscara de frialdad que compartía con su mejor amigo — hubieras dejado las cosas como están

— Estabas a punto de trasladarte a donde iban a atacar, no sabía que además de ingenua eras suicida Lovegood — se alzó de hombros

— ¿Te importa mi seguridad? — preguntó sorprendida Luna

— ¿Qué? No nada que ver, solo que… — no sabía que responder; ya que él tampoco sabía que le pasó por la mente para hacer eso — ese ataque es para erradicar a sangresucias y tu eres una sangre pura, no pensaba dejar que por tu estupidez derramen sangre mágica.

— Pero Hermione es nacida de muggles y eh visto como la miras — le increpó Luna — lo que dices no tiene sentido.

— Es diferente

— ¿Diferente? ¿Por qué lo es? — Luna estaba confundida — ¿Es porque te gusta ella? — preguntó la rubia, en respuesta el solo sonrió

— Eres todo un caso Lovegood — le dijo Theo, mientras se daba media vuelta para salir de la cocina

— Tú lo sabes ¿no? — el castaño volteó sorprendido — sobre Herms

— No sé de qué hablas — respondió tratando de desviar a la rubia

— Si lo sabes, pero entiendo que no quieras decirlo — ella buscó en su bolsillo y sacó una cadena que el castaño reconoció — esto se te calló cuando chocamos, por eso fui a tu habitación — le dijo mientras lo depositaba en sus manos, para luego salir de la cocina. Theo se quedó viendo la sortija para luego apretarla contra su pecho.

— Madre…

MALFOY MANOR

— ¿Puedo pasar? — preguntó Draco en la puerta del invernadero, donde Narcisa se encontrada regando sus flores.

— Claro hijo pasa — le respondió, entregándole una regadera — pero ayuda a regarlas

— Esto es denigrante — dijo mirando el objeto en su mano — es tan manual, tan muggle — indicó con tono despectivo

— No es denigrante ni nada, es relajante hacer algo por tu cuenta — lo quedó mirando seria — ahora ayúdame y no te quejes — Draco sonrió y le hizo caso a su madre

— ¿Qué es lo que me querías decir? — su hijo la miró interrogante — siempre vienes aquí cuando me tienes que decir algo importante

— Solo quería saber cómo estas, luego de la impresión que te diste con Nicte

— Debo admitir que me quedé perpleja, te das cuenta que eh tenido a mi sobrina tan cerca sin saberlo — su madre se mostraba entre emocionada y triste — esa pobre muchacha creció sin saber cuál era su legado, su familia verdadera

— Nació lejos de la oscuridad y el yugo de Voldemort madre — se paró frente a su madre, para mirarla a los ojos — ella ha tenido una vida feliz y todo gracias a ti… y al viejo loco

— Pero todas las veces que la denigraron por ser una sangresucia — Narcisa se mostraba mortificada con esa idea

— Créeme cuando te digo que a ella le importa muy poco lo que opinen los demás — sobretodo si soy yo se dijo asimismo — se maneja un carácter imposible, pero es buena y te lo debe — su madre lo miró de una forma extraña

— Draco ¿Qué es lo que exactamente sientes por ella? — solo obtuvo silencio y un rostro endurecido como respuesta — ¿sabes que esa chica Granger viene a ser tu prima no? — él solo volteó el rostro para no mostrar lo que había en su interior — tu deber ahora es protegerla, debes alejarla de este mundo de oscuridad

— Lo sé madre, no necesito que me digas lo que ya sé — respondió por fin el rubio — solo que hay algo que me estruja aquí — indicó agarrándose el pecho — y no es por lo que crees, es culpa madre — terminó por decir pasándose las manos por el cabello como muestra de desesperación

— ¿Culpa? ¿Qué hiciste Draco?

— Maté a sus padres — se tapó el rostro mientras se sentaba en una de las banquetas que había — madre, soy el asesino de sus padres, cuando se entere me odiará más de lo que ya lo hace

— En realidad no son sus padres cariño — trató de consolarlo

— Para ella sí lo son, soy un monstruo… como él

— No lo digas jamás, tú no eres nada de eso — le dijo mientras se acuclillaba frente a él — eres un buen ser humano que ha tenido que vivir cosas horribles

— Ella también y no se volvió como yo — levantó el rostro y Narcisa pudo ver en los ojos de su hijo un gran dolor, que le terminó por romper el corazón

— Oh cariño yo… — no pudo terminar la frase; ya que fue interrumpida

— Malfoy nuestro señor solicita tu presencia — Draco solo asintió y luego de darle un beso en la coronilla a su madre, se alejó.

Ahora ¿Qué sería? Se preguntaba, ¿Otra aldea? ¿Un desertor? ¿Uno de la Orden? Ya estaba harto de mancharse las manos, se ser obligado por las circunstancias a convertirse en un monstruo. Solo quería alejarse de toda esa mierda junto con su madre, pero no podía… ella lo necesitaba, aun así lo odiara él la protegería. Llegó rápidamente al salón y esta vez entró sin llamar, ya no le importaban los malditos modales.

— Joven Malfoy — Voldemort siseó su nombre, como si de una serpiente se tratase — ahora que ya estás con nosotros, podemos empezar — Draco volteó a buscar quien más se encontraba en la habitación y solo encontró sentada en la mesa, frente al Lord Oscuro, a Nicte — toma asiento Draco

— Si mi señor — tomó asiento al lado de Nicte, quien solo lo vio de reojo, sin mediar palabra

— Los eh llamado a los dos para una misión especial — los dos implicados se quedaron mirando entre ambos con la interrogante en el rostro — sé de buena fuente que el insecto de Potter busca unos objetos muy preciados para mi y ya se hizo de algunos — prosiguió Voldemort, causando más intriga a los dos jóvenes — necesito que recuperen dichos artefactos y me traigan los otros que faltan.

— ¿De qué estamos hablando exactamente mi Lord? — preguntó el rubio

— Se les llama Horrocrux — ¿Horrocrux? Recordaba haber escuchado ese nombre a su padre hace varios años, pero ¿Por qué eran tan importantes? Se preguntaba Draco — supongo que jamás lo habrán escuchado nombrar, son parte de magia negra muy poderosa, que solo alguien como yo podría hacer.

— Y ¿dónde se encuentran los que faltan?

— No se preocupen — dijo el Señor Oscuro y con un movimiento de mano hizo aparecer un pergamino. Nicte se apresuró a tomarlo y desenrollarlo; sin embargo, al ver en su interior no vio nada.

— Esto está en blanco — indicó la chica

— Muy observadora mi pequeña — se burló melosamente, lo que ocasionó nervios a los dos — este pergamino les indicará el camino Horrocrux por Horrocrux, una vez consigan uno, recién será revelada la siguiente pista.

— ¿Y cómo haremos con los que la Orden tiene en su poder? — preguntó Nicte, haciendo que su terrorífico padre sonriera, mostrando su putrefacta dentadura

— Sencillo, en dos días será el ataque a esa casa franca con sangresucias y es un hecho que la Orden aparecerá una vez se enteren — les indicó — deben atrapar a uno de ellos, pero no a cualquier miembro.

— Entonces a ¿Quién tiene en mente mi señor? — preguntó Draco, con el miedo corriendo por sus venas.

— Debe ser cualquiera de los amiguitos de Potter — dijo Voldemort lamiéndose los dientes de expectación, al saber que con eso doblegaría a ese asqueroso niño que sobrevivió de suerte — deben atrapar al Weasley o a la chica sangresucia de Granger — a Malfoy le dio un vuelco el estómago al escuchar eso, debía protegerla a como dé lugar.

— Perfecto padre, ya tengo en mente por quién iremos — culminó Nicte levantándose y saliendo del salón con un brillo distinto en los ojos, que a Draco no le gustó nada; esté último la siguió por los pasillos.

— ¿Qué es lo que tramas? — le preguntó mientras la tomaba del brazo, más brusco de lo que esperaba

— Eso primito, lo sabrás a su debido tiempo — le indicó soltándose de su agarre y entrando en su habitación, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja — mi plan esta saliendo mejor de lo que esperaba…

…

_Mil disculpas a tod s, sé que tardé una eternidad para actualizar, pero tuve a un familiar enfermo y la cabeza no me daba para escribir. Espero que me sigan leyendo y les guste este capítulo, les agradecería sus comentarios de que tal les parece. Muchos cariños._

_**damalunaely: **__Hola preciosa, Luna es muy perceptiva, siempre eh creído que ella tiene como un sexto sentido, que le permite ver el alma de los demás. Solo espero que Theo no la defraude, ya veremos que pasa. Muchos cariños para ti._

_**Kika Lestrange:**__ Hola Kika hermosa eres muy perceptiva, exactamente Nicte parece tener algo entre manos con Hermione, aunque eso lo veremos en los próximos capítulos. Lo de Luna ayudando a Theo, espero que se dé y que él se deje ayudar y su alma no termine por corromperse. Por último, yo también muero por ver la reacción de esos dos con Hermione. Muchos cariños para ti._

_** :**__ Querida Thares, me hace muy feliz que te esté gustando la historia, espero que los capítulos que vienen te causen la misma intriga. Muchos cariños para ti._

**_Nota:_**_Ningún personaje del mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece. Todo este extraordinario mundo le pertenece a la grandiosa J.K. ROWLING._


	10. ¡QUE EMPIECE EL JUEGO!

MALFOY MANOR

Draco entró a su habitación furioso y angustiado, al mismo tiempo. No sabía que hacer, estaba seguro que Nicte quería atrapar a Granger y él debía evitar eso a toda costa, pero ¿Cómo? Se encontró paseando de un lado a otro, mientras cada 5 pasos se jalaba los cabellos de la desesperación, hasta que paró en seco — Theo — pronunció el nombre de su amigo como si de una tabla de salvación fuera. De inmediato rebuscó en su ropero, de donde sacó un trozo de espejo envuelto en una tela gris, era un juego de dos trozos de espejo muy raros que su padrino le regaló para su décimo cumpleaños. En ese entonces solo había una persona con la cual buscaría comunicarse, su amigo de infancia Theodore Nott.

Tocó el pedazo de espejo, como si de un bien muy preciado se tratara y de pronto la superficie del espejo empezó a ondear como si fuera una superficie de agua.

— ¡Theo! — llamó, sin embargo luego de un tiempo no obtuvo respuesta — ¡Diablos! Maldita sea Theo responde — ya iba a tirar el espejo cuando divisó el rostro de su amigo a través de la superficie del espejo.

— Mierda Draco, no grites así — lo miró desaprobatoriamente — te puede oír alguno de la Orden y me dejarías expuesto.

— No me interesa, esto es urgente — se apresuró a decir el rubio — necesito tu ayuda y no te puedes negar

— ¿Quién te crees que eres para exigirme ayuda? — preguntó medio en broma el castaño

— Me creo quien te ayudó a engañar a los ñoños de la Orden con tus heridas provocadas supuestamente por desertar — le respondió agriamente, no tenía tiempo que perder

— Ese es un buen punto — le respondió con el rostro serio y una mano en la barbilla sopesando lo que le decía Draco

— Vamos Theo no estoy para bromas, esto es realmente serio

— Dime que necesitas — le respondió, esta vez tomando seriamente las palabras de su viejo amigo

— En dos días será el ataque a esa Casa Franca y debemos secuestrar a uno de los amigos de Potter

— Osea que está entre el pobretón y Granger — concluyó Theo

— Exacto y por nada del mundo debe ser ella

— No comprendo si te la llevas, por fin tendrías a Granger contigo — preguntó divertido Nott — es el plan perfecto y se te cumple por fin tu sueño

— Mierda Theo no estoy para bromas — renegó el rubio — ¿no comprendes el peligro que ella correría? Tu mismo viste el rostro de Nicte y conociéndote debes haber deducido todo lo demás

— Eso es verdad y debo de decirte que me acojona que no me lo hubieras dicho — le reclamó de una forma poco convincente — enterarme de esa manera que Granger es hija del Señor Tenebroso, fue impactante — dijo Theo teatralmente

— Ya para las estupideces ¿Vas ayudarme o no? — preguntó caldeado Draco

— Te ayudaré, para que aprendas lo que es ser un amigo — indicó el castaño — pero me la debes

— Yo no te debo nada — le respondió con el ceño fruncido

— Bueno si es así, buena suerte con tu plan — se frunció de hombros quitando importancia al asunto, lo que hizo molestar más al rubio, que ya se pasaba la mano por el cabello de forma continua

— Está bien — dijo entre dientes — te debo una — el castaño sonrió pícaramente

— Perfecto, entonces cuenta conmigo — indicó de forma petulante, para luego ponerse serio — ahora cuéntame que necesitas que haga…

GRIMMAULD PLACE

Sus ojos pesaban, había pasado horas leyendo todos los libros posibles para dar con la explicación de esos extraños sueños. Luego de tranquilizar a Ron, bueno mejor dicho tratarlo; ya que cuando salió de la habitación de su pelirrojo amigo, él seguía lanzando improperios a diestra y siniestra; pero en fin era Ron, ya se le pasaría.

— Vamos Hermione no te duermas — se dijo asimisma — debes encontrar de que se trata esa extraña conexión — esto último lo dijo con los ojos casi cerrados — solo un poco más y… — no logró terminar la frase; ya que Morfeo por fin la había arrastrado al mundo de los sueños.

— Se le llama géminis — abrió los ojos de golpe al escuchar esa voz — ya sabes por gemelas — era la misma de esa chica.

Hermione volteó hacia el sonido y no vio a nadie, pero si se percató que ya no se encontraba en la biblioteca, sino en una lujosa habitación. Empezó a inspeccionar el lugar, tratando de buscar un indicio de donde se encontraba, hasta que la vio, era ella y al mismo tiempo no lo era, una fotografía de una chica tan parecida a ella misma, pero con el rostro tan serio e impenetrable, como si nada le perturbara.

— ¿Qué está pasando? — se preguntó

— Lo que está pasando es que tus poderes están despertando por fin — le respondió la misma voz de hace rato, aunque esta vez sonaba más cercana — no temas, solo me acabas de hacer una visita — Hermione volteó por fin y pudo verla de nuevo, parada frente a ella como si de un espejo mágico se tratara — es lo justo yo te eh visitado muchas veces

— ¿Quién eres? — preguntó confundida la castaña, lo que le dio gracia a la pelinegra quien sonrió para un lado

— De nuevo con esa pregunta — la reprendió — me sorprende que siendo tan inteligente como muchos dicen, aún no lo sepas

— Dijiste conexión Géminis — la otra asintió dándole la razón — pero eso es imposible

— y ¿Por qué lo dices?

— Porque eso significaría que tu y yo somos… — no pudo terminar la frase, era demasiado tan solo pensarlo

— ¿Gemelas? ¿Hermanas? — Nicte terminó por ella

— No puede ser

— Oh no claro y entonces ¿Cómo explicas nuestro gran parecido?, por no decir que somos prácticamente idénticas si no fuera por el color de cabello y ojos — le contestó medio en burla y medio molesta, por no querer reconocerla como su hermana

— Tiene que haber otra explicación

— ¿Ah sí? — volvió a preguntar toscamente la pelinegra — ilumíname

— No lo sé

— Bueno si quieres estar realmente segura, deberíamos hacer un hechizo prueba — le dijo como quien comentaba el clima

— ¿Hechizo prueba? ¿Qué es eso?

— Como su nombre lo dice, tendríamos que hacer un pequeño ritual juntando nuestra sangre, donde se verificaría si somos parientes y que tipo exactamente

— Hagámoslo de una vez entonces y salgamos de esto

— Hey tranquila hermanita, no lo podemos hacer así — ella recibió una mirada de confusión como respuesta — digo que solo se puede hacer en cuerpo presente, es decir que debemos encontrarnos físicamente en la misma habitación.

— Comprendo, pero ¿Cómo nos encontraríamos? — preguntó intrigada la castaña

— No te preocupes, pronto nos encontraremos — fue lo último que escuchó Hermione, antes de abrir nuevamente los ojos y encontrarse recostada sobre un enorme libro.

Por el resto del día e incluso la noche, la leona intentó volver a comunicarse con su supuesta hermana, pero no tuvo éxito alguno, solo frustración y unas ojeras tan grandes como un mapache. Bajó a las cocinas por una enorme taza de café; ya que el té no era suficiente para mantenerla despierta.

— Merlín, esas sí que son ojeras Granger

— Buenos días a ti también Nott — contestó al indeseado acompañante vespertino — no sabía que te levantabas tan temprano

— Se dice que es una de las costumbres para lograr el éxito — indicó, sorbiendo luego un buen trago de café — aunque en mi caso no soy de dormir muchas horas, lo veo una pérdida de tiempo

— Como tu digas — le quitó importancia, la verdad es que por las mañanas no era muy amante de las conversaciones — ¿me pasar la azúcar por favor? — le pidió luego de sentarse frente a él en la mesa de diario, este se la pasó con una media sonrisa.

— Bueno será mejor que me dirija a mi habitación y te deje sola — la castaña solo levantó una fina ceja — comprendo cuando mi presencia incomoda y usted señorita necesita un momento a solas — esto le hizo arrancar a Hermione una sonrisa — aunque también debes hacer algo con esas ojeras, ya hasta pareces una banshee — esto último, eliminó cualquier posible simpatía que empezó a sentir hacia el slytherin

— Idiota — murmuró, mientras escuchaba al chico retirarse emitiendo una sonora carcajada

Debía aceptar que meterse con Granger era muy divertido, ya entendía a Draco cuando la molestaba en la escuela. Theo iba distraído con sus pensamientos, cuando un menudo cuerpo chocó de frente con él.

— Lo siento — escuchó una suave voz que le hizo sonreír por saber a quién pertenecía

— Deberías empezar a ver hacia delante cuando caminas Lovegood — le regañó suavemente, mientras la ayudaba a levantarse; ya que con la fuerza del choque la pequeña rubia había caído al suelo — ya se te está haciendo costumbre chocar conmigo, voy a empezar a creer que te gusto

— Si me gustas Theo Nott — esta afirmación tan sincera por parte de la rubia lo descolocó — es agradable hablar contigo aunque no comprenda todo lo que dices y haces

— Jajaja ahora soy yo él extraño

— Sigo sin comprender porqué te empeñas en hacer el mal, cuando tu alma es buena — esto último le quitó la sonrisa del rostro

— Eres tú la que no comprende que no soy bueno — le respondió secamente — eres tan ingenua que piensas que todos son buenos, creo que si vieras al señor oscuro creerías que es un hada dulce — se burló despectivamente de ella

— Hay personas que ya extinguieron cualquier parte buena que pudieron tener — le respondió con un pesar como si el hecho de que el Lord Oscuro fuera malo la entristeciera — Voldemort en algún momento también tuvo luz en su alma, pero eso fue hace mucho y él ya no tiene salvación — la rubia alzó los ojos hacia él — tu todavía la tienes

— Cuando creo que llegaste a tu límite de estupidez, te superas — le soltó intentando hacerle daño, para tapar que esas palabras realmente lo habían tocado, pero para su sorpresa la Ravenclaw se mostró apacible

— Lo entiendo, todavía no te das cuenta del poder que tienes

— ¿Poder?

— Poder de decisión — le explicó — de escoger quien ser y no conformarte con lo que tu crees te tocó ser — dijo esto último y lo rodeó para continuar su camino, pero el castaño la detuvo

— Muy bien Lovegood — le dijo cogiéndola des brazo — si tu piensas que tengo salvación, entonces tendrás que ayudarme a hacer una buena acción — indicó con una sonrisa torcida, la rubia abrió más sus ojos mostrando una sincera sonrisa

— ¿En qué te ayudo?

— Salvaremos a Granger de caer en las garras de los mortífagos

MALFOY MANOR

Draco se preparaba para salir de misión nuevamente, ese día atacarían a esa Casa Franca de la Orden y tendría que mantener vigilada a Nicte, para salvar a Granger. Asimismo, se encargaría de tomar prisionero a la comadreja para darle lo que quería a Voldemort. Solo esperaba que Theo cumpliera con su parte y mantenga a Granger a salvo, no sabía exactamente que haría; ya que él no estaría en la batalla, supuestamente era un desertor y obviamente no podía ser visto, esto le acojonaba; ya que ahora debía confiar en alguien que no tenía idea quién era, pero que su amigo si confiaba.

— Ya estamos todos esperándote primito — irrumpió Nicte en su habitación

— ¿Es que nunca te enseñaron modales? — le reclamó bruscamente

— Oh por supuesto, puedo ser toda una dama — solo escuchó un sonido despectivo por parte del rubio

— Solo me interesa que te mantengas a raya y sigas mis órdenes — le indicó de forma seria parándose frente a ella — yo soy quién estoy a cargo

— Pero claro que si primo — le respondió con un toque de burla, que el rubio reconoció y lo hizo poner de los nervios — haré todo lo que se me encomendó — esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa que no auguraba nada bueno. El slytherin perdiendo la paciencia la cogió del cuello, estampándola contra la pared.

— Que te quede muy claro Nicte — le dijo entre dientes — si le tocas un solo pelo a Granger te arrepentirás, no tienes idea de todo lo que soy capaz — escupió esas palabras con toda la rabia contenida

— No te tengo miedo primo — le respondió con una máscara de frialdad característica de la familia a la cual pertenecían — yo haré lo que vea conveniente, así que si quieres mantener a salvo a tu amorcito, tendrás que detenerme — el rubio apretó más la mano que tenía sobre su cuello, como respuesta

— Ya te lo advertí, no te atrevas — le volvió a amenazar — yo ya decidí que atraparemos a Weasley

— Tu lo decidiste, yo no — dijo esto, para luego emitir una descarga eléctrica a la mano de Draco, quién quitó por reflejo la mano de su cuello — yo soy más fuerte que tú y dudo que logres detenerme — indicó petulante — pero me divertirá verte intentarlo

— Si yo no te detengo, ella lo hará y te pateará el trasero — le respondió con rabia — ella tiene a muchos cuidándola y tu no tienes a nadie — para su deleite pudo ver que esta última frase le afectó y sonriendo se retiró de su habitación hacia donde se encontraban los demás mortífagos esperándolo.

— Te odio a ti y a todos en esta familia — se dijo asimisma conteniendo las lágrimas de pura rabia — pero yo tendré a Hermione y tu no — apretó los puños hasta que estos se pusieron blancos — ella me querrá a mi porque soy su hermana y tu no serás nada, eso te lo juro

Nicte salió siguiendo los pasos de su primo para encontrarse con todos aquellos que atacarían dicha casa, cuando llegó al hall de entrada de la mansión ya portaba la capa característica de los mortífagos y su máscara.

— Muy bien Draco, que empiece el juego.

...

_Hola a todos, acá vengo con un nuevo capítulo y ya falta casi poco para que Nicte y Hermione se vean las caras. ¿Qué hará Draco? Ya lo veremos en el siguiente capítulo. Les agradezco a todos los que leen y comentan. Muchos cariños a todos._

_Caro2728:__ Ya te hice caso y te traigo más de esta historia, espero que te guste este capítulo, muchos cariños para ti._

**_Nota:_**_ Ningún personaje del mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece. Todo este extraordinario mundo le pertenece a la grandiosa J.K. ROWLING._


	11. LA SANGRE SIEMPRE LLAMA

Los hechizos iban y venían, una explosión había dejado varios de los suyos fuera de combate y la Orden había aprovechado eso; ahora ellos eran los que estaban perdiendo, pero eso realmente le valía mierda. Gracias a esa explosión había perdido de vista a Granger y ahora la buscaba como desesperado; ya que también había perdido de vista a Nicte.

\- ¿Dónde diablos están? - se respondió mientras esquivaba cuerpos tendidos de ambos bandos, intentaba entrar a la propia casa, pero una fuerza lo hizo estampar contra un muro. En medio del mareo tuvieron problemas por el golpe escuchó una risa burlona

\- Oh ¿te lastimé primito? - se burló Nicte con un tono falso de preocupación - ya te lo dije, no podrás detenerme - le dije para luego volverse un humo negro y volar hacia el interior de la casa

Draco no lo perdió dos veces ya pesar de sentirse completamente desorientado, se puso de pie y siguió, al entrar pudo ver a los gemelos Weasley luchando contra los Carrow, él sonrió al percatarse que Alecto estaba lleno de furúnculos y su hermano no estaba en mejores condiciones - esos sí que tienen talento - se dijeron ellos, respecto a los gemelos, a quienes consideran los más dignos de esa familia de pelirrojos. Se agachó esquivando una maldición y comenzó a arrastrarse por el piso para no ser visto, estaba por ponerse de pie cuando un jalón de su manga lo hizo volver al suelo.

\- Que mierda ... - se quejó volteando hacia la persona que se había atrevido a jalarlo y vio a una menuda rubia

\- No deben verte - él la miró confundido ¿Esa no era la lunática? ¿Qué diablos hace ayudándolo? - Ella se encuentra en la segunda planta ayudando a evacuar a los más pequeños - al instante lo supo, ella era el contacto de Theo - también está la otra Hermione - esto si lo alarmó y se invocando un escudo para subir las escaleras casi destruidas

\- ¡Justin! - la escuchó - ¿Dónde estás? - diablos si seguía gritando Nicte la iba a encontrar, se apresuró a seguir su voz

\- Vamos aparece - susurró el rubio, buscando a la gryfindor, estaba por doblar la esquina cuando tenían una varita apretar contra su cuello

\- No te muevas o te maldigo - le indicó una voz a sus espaldas, que él conocía muy bien

\- Tranquila no te voy a hacer daño - trató de apaciguar a la leona, que al voltear a verla estaba con todos los rizos revueltos y lleno de polvo en todo el rostro, el que emitió una suave sonrisa

\- Quien debe estar preocupado por salir lastimado eres tú - le respondió Hermione, quien de un hechizo le arregló la variedad de la mano

\- Escúchame Granger, no lo entiendes - intentó razonar con ella - debes salir de aquí

\- ¿Quién diablos eres? Y por qué te interesa que salga - la castaña frunció el entrecejo

\- Se que no confías en mí, pero tienes que hacerlo - dijo esto, mientras que de tirón se quitaba la máscara y la capucha, dejando ver su rostro

\- ¿Malfoy? ¿Qué diablos tramas? - sospecharon a la defensiva la gryfindor, el rubio permaneció en silencio sopesando lo que le diría - responde de una vez - perdió la paciencia la chica

\- Se que lo que diga no te convencerá, que no me creas - le respondió calmado en apariencia, mientras que controló su corazón martillaba su pecho - pero esta vez debe hacer una excepción y confiar - no pudo continuar porque Hermione estalló en carcajadas

\- En serio Malfoy sabía que eras un cretino, pero nunca pensé que era comediante - le soltó casi escupiendo las palabras - ¿realmente crees que me tragaré el cuento que tú quieres ayudarme a mí? - estas palabras hirieron al mortífago, más no seleccionados ningún indicio de ello

\- Se que no soy sujeto de confianza, pero esta vez intento evitar algo peor - trató de razonar con ella nuevamente - el señor oscuro mandó a secuestrarte y si no lo hago, alguien peor vendido - cayó durante unos segundos para ver la reacción de la castaña, al ver que había captado la atención de ella, podría - yo no pienso hacerlo, pero el otro sujeto sí y el temo que no será tan indulgente como yo, por eso debes irte de aquí

\- ¿Desde cuándo importa mi seguridad o de alguno de nosotros? - cuestionó confundida; esta nueva faceta de Malfoy la descolocó completamente

\- No es que me importa Granger, evito algo peor que pasará si te secuestramos - dijo reprimiendo el "desde siempre" en su mente - tampoco te creas muy importante que no seas tú - terminó diciendo con una sonrisa ladeada característica de él

\- Digamos que te creo, pero no puedo irme ...

\- ¡No lo entiendes, ella ya está aquí! - explotó ante la negativa de irse de la castaña

\- ¿Ella? - Draco se dio un golpe mental, al darse cuenta de su estupidez - ¿De quién hablas?

\- Es otra mortífago solo eso, pero una muy poderosa debo admitir - la permanecía mirando, mientras mantenía la respiración esperando su respuesta

\- Está bien Malfoy me iré - Este soltó por fin el aire de sus pulmones - Pero debo encontrar un niño que quedó retrasado y no pudo evacuar

\- Vete yo lo buscaré y lo pondré a salvo

\- No te tengo tanta confianza, da gracias que accedo a retirarme

\- ¡All Right! Te ayudo a buscar al mocoso - aceptó el rubio - ¿ahora puedes devolverme la varita?

\- Jajaja oh si claro - se burló la leona - mejor pídeme que me hechice de una vez - dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco - ya te lo dije no confío en ti y tu varita es mi garantía que cumplirás lo dicho

\- Bien - respondió entre dientes - entonces avanza de una vez, mientras más rápido encontramos al niño, más rápido te largo - indicado con cara de pocos amigos, mientras empezaba caminar buscando al estúpido Justin

Llevaban registrado todo el segundo piso y nada de nada, Draco cada cierto tiempo miraba de reojo a la castaña, pero retiraba al instante la mirada cuando esta volteaba a verlo, llamada por la fuerza de su mirada. Estaban subiendo las escaleras al ático y escuchando unas voces, por lo que Hermione intentó apresurar el paso, pero fue detenida por la mano de Draco rodeando su brazo. Ella iba a reclamarle, pero fue callada antes de emitir un solo sonido por el dedo del rubio.

\- Mantente callada, no sabemos quiénes están arriba - le dijo el slytherin en susurros

\- Pero Justin puede estar en peligro - le respondió Hermione igual en susurros

\- Lo sé, por eso yo entraré solo y haré una señal para que aparezcas

\- ¿Cómo puedo estar seguro de ello? Y que no me traicionarás con tus amiguitos Malfoy

\- Ya te dije que no lo haré, estoy poniendo mi pellejo en riesgo no seas tan terca mujer - le reclamó casi desesperado por la desconfianza de la leona

\- Y yo ya te dije que no confío en ti, entraremos los dos - le indicamos la castaña - haremos como que tengo prisionero - el rubio iba a objetar, pero la castaña lo interrumpió - y no pienso cambiar de idea, es eso o te desmayo y yo entro sola

\- Hay está bien, pero mantente alerta - Hermione solo asintió

Los dos terminados de subir las escaleras y permanecerán helados con la imagen que tienen delante, pero por diferentes razones. Hermione tenía frente a ella a la que se suponía era su hermana y Draco tenía al frente a lo que más estaba temiendo, había fallado en su misión de evitar que ellas dos se encontraran; pero no fallaría en la más importante, protegerla.

\- Te dije que encontraría la forma de vernos en persona hermanita - le dijo Nicte, mientras se sentó sentada en un viejo sillón con Justin en sus piernas, el se vio absorto con un libro de cuentos, sin la menor idea del peligro - debo de admitir que no eres un inútil Draco, te agradezco habérla traído - le sonrió burlonamente, acariciando la cabeza del niño - fue más fácil de lo que pensé

\- Suelta al niño - le exigió Hermione - querías que nos encontremos, muy bien acá estamos - le dije diciendo, mientras se acercaba un poco sostenido firme su varita, preparada a combatir si era necesario - Ahora deja ir a Justin - Nicte en respuesta dejó una cara de sorprendida

\- Pero si él y yo somos amigos - nos abrazándolo por los hombros - ¿Si o no Justin, que tu y yo somos amigos? - el niño asintió enérgicamente, lo que hizo a Nicte dar una pequeña carcajada que distaba de dulce

\- Ya la escuchaste maldita loca, suelta al niño - esta vez fue Draco quien intervino. En respuesta Nicte se carcajeó aún más fuerte

\- Si eres patético Draco, tú no eres nadie para darme órdenes - le respondió furiosa la pelinegra - esto es entre ella y yo - dijo señalando a la castaña - así que acá ventas sobrando - el rubio se iba a ir encima de Nicte, pero Hermione lo detuvo

\- Tienes razón esto es entre nosotras - admitió la gryfindor - entonces deja ir a Justin y me voy contigo

\- Ahora si que nos estamos entendiendo hermanita - Dijo Nicte relamiéndose los dientes, muy parecido a su madre, lo que hizo que los otros dos se estremecieran ante tan parecido gesto

\- De ninguna manera harás eso - le indicará Draco a la leona, mientras este se ponía delante de ella, como protegiéndola con su cuerpo

\- ¡Oh que hermoso! ¡Qué galante primito! - se burló Nicte - me das asco en realidad y ya me estás colmando la paciencia - dijo la pelinegra mientras que con un movimiento de mano mandó una ola expansiva que tuvo de sacar del camino al rubio, pero fue detenida por la castaña - Hay ¿ Es en serio hermana?

\- No dañarás a nadie, dije que yo iré contigo si sueltas a Justin y yo cumplo mi palabra - Indicada con voz dura Hermione con la variedad en alto - ahora déjalo ir

\- Y ¿Quién me asegura que cuando lo suelte no me atacarás y te irás con el niño? - cuestionados dubitativa Nicte

\- Porque yo tengo palabra y confiar en mí si quieres hacer ese hechizo - esa última palabra alertó a Draco

\- ¿Estás loca? ¿De qué hechizo hablas? - peligroso alterado - tu no te puedes ir con ella, es peligrosa Granger - trató de persuadirla

\- Puedo defenderme sola Malfoy - volteó a verlo serio - ahora voy a confiar en ti como yo lo pediste - le dije mientras recibí a Justin a quien Nicte había dejado ir y se lo pasaba a los brazos del rubio que tenía los ojos abiertos, ante la posibilidad de peligro que estaba la castaña - ahora asegúrate de que esté bien y conseguirás mi confianza total

\- No Hermione, espera - trató de detenerla, pero ella lo encerró a el y al niño en una burbuja de cristal mágica

\- Ya mucho drama - intervino Nicte con cara aburrida - ya cumplí con mi parte, ahora cumple con la tuya - la leona solo asintió, mientras se acercaba a ella. Al tenerla al alcance Nicte volteó a ver a Draco, quien se golpeó el cristal con todas sus fuerzas, pero sin resultado alguno; y le sonrió triunfante - la sangre siempre llama - le dijo para luego desaparecer junto con Hermione.

\- ¡No! - siguió golpeando el cristal hasta que comenzó a sentir su cuerpo lleno de piedras, pero no le importó; él había fallado en su tarea de mantenerla a salvo y esa desquiciada se la había llevado - ¡Maldita sea! - terminó con una patada en el cristal nuevamente, para luego deslizarse por la pared de la burbuja y quedar sentado con aspecto derrotado.

\- ¿Hermione? - escuchó una voz que venía de las escaleras

\- Perfecto, atrapado y sin varita - se dijo también; pero al rozar su túnica, se dio cuenta que la tenía en el bolsillo de esta - bruja astuta - hizo referencia a Hermione, por haber deslizado su varita, mientras le entregaba al niño

\- ¿Hermione? - volvió a escuchar la voz, así que se preparó con la variedad en mano, pero la bajó al ver quien entraba

\- ¿Malfoy? - preguntó la rubia al entras en el ático - ¿Y Hermione? - volvió a preguntar, mientras que con un finito Incantatem desapareció la burbuja que tenía atrapado a Draco y el niño

\- Se la llevo la muy malnacida

\- ¿Se resistió a Hermione? ¿Pero quién?

\- La maldita de su gemela diabólica - respondió cabreado, mientras le entregaba el niño a la chica - toma ponlo a salvo, la muy ingenua se sacrificó por salvar al mocoso - la rubia lo tomo al niño

\- Pero ahora ¿Qué hacemos?

\- Tú nada, yo la búsqueda - Dijo pasándose la mano por el cabello despeinado - Necesito que te vayas de una vez con el niño este, pónganse a salvo

\- No me iré hasta que Hermione esté a salvo - le respondió resuelta

\- Entiende Lovegood— intentó no soltar toda su ira en ella - yo soy el único que puede hacer algo, tu solo me estorbarás y ya tengo una idea de en qué lugar se encuentra Granger

\- Pero no comprendo ¿A dónde se llevó la? - volvió a preguntar angustiada por su amiga

\- A conocer a sus padres, lo más seguro

\- ¡Oh! ¿Hermione va a conocer a sus verdaderos padres? - dijo sorprendida Luna - eso si es bueno, por fin sabrá sus orígenes - terminó con una sonrisa en su rostro, que distaba con el preocupado del rubio

\- No lo entiendes, no es para nada bueno que conozca a sus padres - le indicó angustiado - ella se mantuvo alejada de ellos

\- ¿Quiénes son sus padres Malfoy? - Solicitar no preparada para la respuesta que recibiría

\- Hijo Voldemort y Bellatrix

...

_Hola a todos, acá vengo con otro nuevo capítulo. Por fin se vieron las caras Hermione y Nicte, en persona; ¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Nicte será capaz de llevarla a la presencia de Voldemort? Ya lo sabremos en el siguiente capítulo. Espero que les guste y me sigan leyendo, por favor dejen sus comentarios para saber su opinión. Muchos cariños a ustedes._

_Caro2728: Hola hermosa, acá tienes un capítulo más y espero que sigas disfrutando de la historia._

_Kika Lestrange: Querida Kika, me alegra que sigas la historia; efectivamente Nicte quiere estar con Hermione, aunque tiene muchos sentimientos encontrados dentro y no se sabe exactamente qué piensa hacer con ella; ya lo veremos muy pronto. Yo también estoy que espero la reacción de esos dos cuando vean a Hermione y se den cuenta que también es su hija._

_**Nota:**__ Ningún personaje del mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece. Todo este extraordinario mundo le pertenece a la grandiosa JK ROWLING._


	12. EL SECUESTRO

BOSQUE DE ED

Sintió el jalón en el ombligo, característico de la aparición y al instante que sus pies tocaron el suelo, su cuerpo tembló por un viento helado que entró por la ventana de la cabaña donde se encuentraban. Nicte que al parecer también lo que cerró la ventana con solo mirarla y con un movimiento de mano hizo arder la chimenea.

\- ¿Dónde estamos? - preguntó Hermione observando toda la cabaña en su interior

\- Era mi escondite en la época del colegio - le respondí Nicte con tinte nostálgico - solía venir aquí cuando responda sola y agobiada, lo que era la mayor parte del tiempo

\- ¿No estamos en Inglaterra no?

\- No, estamos en el Bosque de Ed

\- ¿Noruega? - Nicte solo asintió - siempre quise conocer este país ¿Estamos cerca de Durmstrang no? ¿Ahí estudiaste?

\- Sí ... y si - respondió nuevamente, para luego cambiar de rostro amable, uno serio y duro - muy bien a lo que vinimos, necesito tu sangre así que dame tu mano - dijo cogiéndola de la muñeca con una mano y con la varita en la otra para realizar un corte; Hermione al ver sus intenciones quitó rápidamente su mano.

\- ¿Pero qué diablos tienes? - le gritó juntando sus dos manos junto a su pecho

\- No te voy a desangrar, solo necesito unas gotas para el hechizo - respondió rodando los ojos - ahora dame tu mano para hacerlo de una vez, prometo ser buena - terminó con una sonrisa que no le dio mucha confianza a la castaña

\- No es necesario, yo lo hago - le dijo ceñuda la leona - dime donde el depósito - en respuesta Nicte hizo aparecer un recipiente y Hermione con la punta de su varita se hizo un corte en la palma, apretándola para soltar un pequeño chorro de su sangre - ya está ¿Qué sigue ahora?

\- Falto yo - dijo la pelinegra, repitiendo la acción del gryfindor - bien repetirás el hechizo conmigo, hasta que salga un resplandor de las sangres unidas - Hermione solo asintió - Si sale blanco somos parientes directos

\- ¿Y si no lo somos?

\- Será rojo, pero el de nosotras no debe ser ninguno de los dos; ya que al ser gemelas, nuestra magia es distinta… más poderosa, por así decirla

\- ¿Qué color entonces?

\- Violeta

\- El propio color de la magia - Nicte asintió

\- Ahora repite conmigo "Revellio Sanguis Parentescum" una y otra vez hasta que el resplandor se revele - la castaña se preparó cogiendo de un extremo el recipiente, mientras que Nicte cogía del otro.

\- Muy bien comencemos ...

Mansión Malfoy

Se encontró junto con un cuerpo inerte, el que cayó como si fuera un costal en el suelo; luego de tomar una profunda respiración para mantener la calma, hechizó el bulto en el piso y lo hizo levitar tras de él. Solo esperaba no haber llegado tarde y que esa desquiciada, no le había hecho daño.

\- ¿Draco? - Lo que su madre que se iba acercando y no podía ver bien, por la fuerte lluvia que se había desatado - Oh por Merlín ... ¿Qué has hecho? - se llevó las manos a la boca al percatarse de quién era el cuerpo inerte que su hijo levitaba - dime que el chico Weasley no está ...

\- No madre, aunque ganas no me faltaron - la mujer soltó el aire al escúchalo - ahora si me permite tengo cosas que hacer

\- Pero hijo ...

\- Luego hablamos madre - la mira con ojos duros que indica que no estaba para réplicas por ella, así que solo calló y lo dejó ir

Caminó por los pasillos lo más rápido posible, solo tenía su mente la imagen de Hermione siendo llevada por la loca de su prima. Rogaba a Merlín que ella estaría bien, no se perdonaría nunca si algo le pasara a ella.

\- Joven Malfoy - lo saludó Voldemort al verlo ingresar al salón - veo que me trajo un regalo - devolvió a decir observando el bulto que levitaba tras del rubio

\- Mi señor le traigo lo que me encomendó - le respondió, mientras que con un movimiento de varita hizo caer el cuerpo del pelirrojo a los pies de Voldemort, quien al ver de quien se vio sonrió de una forma tan escalofriante que hizo temblar levemente a Draco y sentir pena por el pobre desgraciado que yacía inconsciente en el piso de la mansión.

\- Perfecto Draco, muy buen trabajo - lo felicitó mientras se reincorporaba de su asiento y empezaba a caminar por el salón - siempre supe que tú serías un excelente mortífago, no una decepción como tu padre

\- Gracias mi señor - asintió el rubio, sintiendo todo el asco del mundo por ese vil ser

\- A todo eso ¿Nicte dónde está? - el rubio se quedó mudo por un momento; ya que no sabía exactamente qué responder, cuando por fin abrió la boca para hablar fue interrumpido

\- Acá estoy padre - especifiqué la pelinegra siguiente por otro mortífago - Draco la dejó viendo con ojos furiosos; ya que esa arpía se había llevado a la castaña y ahora entraba como si nada hubiera pasado. A todo esto ¿Dónde diablos estaba la leona? Se preguntaba.

\- Mi querida ... debo de felicitarlos a ambos, hicieron un excelente trabajo y fueron recompensados por ello - Voldemort acercándose a su hija y abrazándola levemente, lo que le hizo revólver el estómago a todos los demás presentes - bien Draco no hay que ser maleducados, despierta a nuestro invitado de honor - en respuesta el rubio asintió y pidió un Enervate al pelirrojo, este se reincorporó desorientado primero y al darse cuenta de donde estaba, abrió los ojos de la sorpresa. Se pudo amordazado, por lo que no pudo emitir mayor sonido que gruñidos.

\- Señor Weasley - al escuchar su nombre, volteó a quien pronunciaba su nombre y se encontró cara a cara con Voldemort, trató de soltarse de las cuerdas que lo apresaban pero era en vano - tranquilo que se lastimará y eso no queremos - se burló - solo pedimos que nos ayude con un inconveniente que tenemos - volvió a decirle, mientras que con un movimiento de varita retiró la mordaza de la boca del pelirrojo

\- No pienso ayudar en nada psicópata de mierda - le gritó furibundo el gryfindor

\- ¿Pero qué modales son esos? Sus padres se sentirían muy decepcionados - le dijeron Voldemort - ahora empecemos de nuevo señor Weasley, solo debe decirme donde se esconde el cobarde de Harry Potter y lo dejaremos libre

\- Jamás se lo diré, está loco si piensa que lo traicionaré - le escupió casi

\- Perfecto, así será entonces ... Draco - El será una fuerte bocanada de aire, para luego acercarse y lanzar un crucero a su antiguo compañero de escuela; tras de ellos una impertérrita Nicte, cogía una conmocionada Hermione vestida de mortífago del brazo, para evitar que haga alguna estupidez

\- Nuevamente ¿Dónde se esconde Potter? - volvió a preguntar el señor oscuro

\- Muérete maldito monstruo - respondió el pelirrojo, para recibir en el acto otra sesión de cruciatus. El acto se repitió una y otra vez, dejando cada vez más débil al pelirrojo. Draco seguía lanzando la maldición sin carga de conciencia, hasta que vio sus ojos a través de la máscara y su mano tembló, dejando de lanzar el maleficio.

\- ¿Por qué paras Draco? - preguntó furioso Voldemort

\- Mi señor si sigo, puede morir el prisionero y no lograremos sacarle nada luego - respondió Draco, mientras seguía observándola, luego volteó a su señor - deje que se reponga y continúe luego; de seguro que en la siguiente logramos sacarle la información requerida.

\- Bien que se lo lleven a un calabozo - Ordenó Voldemort con un movimiento desdeñoso de mano - retírense todos y Malfoy tu te encargarás del invitado - el rubio solo asintió, mientras levitaba al casi desmayado gryfindor y daba una última mirada a esos ojos castaños que lo observaban con odio.

LUGAR GRIMMA

Theo se tuvo en la biblioteca con un gran libro, leyendo la misma página una y otra vez, sin éxito alguno. No lograba concentrarse ni leer un libro mísero.

\- Mierda ¿Por qué tardan tanto? - se repetía una y otra vez

Por último dejado olvidado el libro, era una tarea imposible leer; así que consideró das vueltas por la biblioteca, para ver si con eso la quitaba de su cabeza. Aún no comprendía porque diablos le interesaba la seguridad de esa chica tan rara, era tan molesta la mayoría de las veces; pero era la única que lo aceptaba tal y como era él. A pesar de saber las intenciones con las que llegó a esa casa, ella no lo había echado de cabeza y en vez de eso lo había ayudado, había confiado en él cuando no era digno de confianza. Tenía que aceptar que ella era especial.

Los pensamientos de Theo fueron interrumpidos por los sonidos que hicieron los miembros de la Orden al llegar a la casa, como primer impulso el intentaron bajar a buscar a la rubia, pero se contuvo - Diablos Theo pareces un estúpido debilucho, contrólate - se dijo para apaciguar las ganas de sable si estaba bien, si hubiera logrado sobrevivir a esa batalla; de pronto la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió violentamente y ahí estaba ella, con el cabello completamente revuelto y un pequeño corte en el labio; pero lo que tenía su atención era su mirada, algo había pasado.

\- Luna ... - no pudo continuar porque una mano se estampó en una de sus mejillas, el sorprendido se llevo una mano a su piel adolorida, que ya estaba poniendo roja por el golpe - pero qué diablos ... - pero nuevamente fue interrumpido por otra cachetada, ella logró una tercera pero fue detenida por las manos de Theo, que apresaron sus muñecas para que no continúe golpeándolo - Cálmate maldita sea - le gritó mientras la zarandeaba - ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? - cuando Luna alzó el rostro se miserable al verla, ella tenía los ojos impregnados de lágrimas que se iban escurriendo por su rostro delicado.

\- Me mentiste - pero de qué hablaba se ayudaría Theo - tu sabías que se los llevaría y me involucraría para ayudarlo

\- No sé de que hablas, ¿A quiénes se los ayudaron?

\- ¡A Hermione y Ron! - gritó desesperada tratando de zafarse nuevamente, pero sin éxito - yo traicioné a mis amigos, por mi culpa están en peligro y todo por creer en ti - esto lo dejó helado a Theo, pero no más de lo que dijo después - nunca odié a nadie, hasta hoy día… te odio y me odio también - le dije entre llanto, esto hizo que el castaño afloje el agarre, lo que hizo que Luna logre liberarse y se vaya corriendo.

\- Luna ... - dijo en voz muy baja que solo pudo escuchar y se quedó mirando el hueco de la puerta por donde ella se había ido. Estuvo así por unos segundos hasta que su cuerpo respondió nuevamente y siguió - ¡Luna espera! - bajó las escaleras siguiendo el camino que ella tomaba - escúchame

\- ¡No! ¡Déjame en paz! - dijo esto antes de encerrarse en su habitación, él solo llegó a tiempo para que ella le cierre la puerta en sus narices. Podía escuchar el llanto de la chica al otro lado y debió admitir qué jamás creyó que el dolor de otra persona le dolería a él también.

\- No fue mi intención - dijo pegando la frente a la puerta cerrada

\- ¿Qué está pasando? - Escuchó al otro lado del pasillo y al voltear vio a Ginny

\- Es Lovegood - quiso explicar él, pero fue interrumpido

\- Déjala, está así por Hermione y Ron - le dijo la pelirroja con los ojos brillantes - esos malditos se los perdieron - dijo esto para luego taparse la boca e irse corriendo

\- Mierda Draco ¿Qué hiciste ahora? - se retira el slytherin, para luego retirarse a su habitación, no sin antes echarle una última mirada a la puerta de Luna

Mansión Malfoy

Nicte hizo pasar su habitación a una alterada Hermione, quién se quitó rápidamente las ropas de mortífago como si de brasas ardientes se trataran.

\- Tienes que llevarme donde él inmediatamente - exigió la castaña a su ahora reconocida hermana; ya que como había afirmado la pelinegra eran hermanas gemelas.

\- Eso es imposible - respondió seria Nicte - al menos ahora lo es

\- Él está en peligro, no lo puedo dejar así por Merlín ¿No comprendes lo que pueden matar?

\- No lo haré, lo necesitaré y mientras sea así lo mantendrán con vida

\- Claro con vida, pero siendo torturado constantemente

\- Ni tú, ni yo podemos hacer algo - Trató de razonar con la castaña - Tenemos un plan que no nos ponemos en peligro también a nosotras

\- No me interesa ponerme en peligro, necesito salvar a Ron - le exclamó furiosa la leona, su hermana solo respiró hondo para mantener la calma. Iba a responder pero fue interrumpida por la puerta abriéndose. Las dos chicas voltearon y vieron a Draco ingresar

\- ¡Tú desgraciado parásito! - le gritó Hermione, para luego sacar su varita dispuesta a maldecirlo - eres un maldito mentiroso

\- Tranquilízate quieres - trató de calmarla el rubio - no tuve otra opción, creí que ella te llevaría ante Voldemort y debí actuar rápido

\- ¡Secuestrando a Ron! - explotó Hermione furiosa, haciendo explotar varios jarrones que se encontraban en la habitación

\- Era él o tú ¿Qué querías que haga? - le respondió el también con gritos, mientras Nicte observaba divertida, esperando que su hermana le pateara el trasero a ese imbécil

\- Pues fácil, me llevabas a mi

\- De eso nunca - responda sin darse cuenta el slytherin, para luego tratar de arreglarlo y no quedará en evidencia - si te lleva a descubrir tu origen tan solo en la parada al lado de ella.

\- Pero querido primo, como yo crees capaz de echar a mi propia hermana a la boca del lobo - afectados falsamente horrorizados la pelinegra

\- Eres capaz de eso y más maldita loca

\- ¡Verdad! - los dos voltearon a ver a la castaña - ¿Cómo es eso de primo? ¿Malfoy y tu hijo familia? Es decir somos familia - les respondemos con los ojos llenos de horror en su rostro. Draco se puso rígido en el acto, ella no tuvo que enterarse de su origen, pero Nicte pensaba lo contrario y sonrió como un gato cuando tiene atrapada a

su presa. El rubio le hizo un movimiento de cabeza, pidiéndole que no lo haga, pero fue en vano.

\- La verdad querida hermana, somos primas hermanas de Draco - ella la miró confundida - yo soy Nicte Lestrange, por lo que tu realmente te llamas Hermione Lestrange

\- No ... - fue todo lo que dijo Hermione, qué había tenido en shock al escuchar tal revelación

\- Pero no te preocupes realmente no deberíamos apellidarnos así; ya que no llevamos la sangre de ese mago

\- Nicte ya basta - le exigió Draco, pero a ella le dio igual y tuvo que enfrentar el terror de Hermione y Draco

\- Tu y yo querida hermana, somos hijas de Bellatrix Lestrange y de Voldemort ...

...

_Hola a todos, ahora si cumplí mi promesa de actualizar más rápido y les traigo otro capítulo más, que espero les guste. Espero sus comentarios y su cariño siguiendo esta historia. Los quiero mucho._

_**Nota**__ : Ningún personaje del mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece. Todo este extraordinario mundo le pertenece a la grandiosa JK ROWLING._


	13. PRISIONERA

MALFOY MANOR

Su cuerpo estaba rígido esperando la reacción de la castaña, pero pasaban los segundos y nada pasaba; Hermione seguía con la misma expresión de quien pregunta la hora y le responden cuál es. Lo peor de todo es que eso le aterraba más que una reacción furiosa o verla privada en llanto, es como si se hubiera convertido en una estatua de sal y todo por la culpa de esa desquiciada de Nicte.

Tanto la pelinegra como el rubio la miraban sin pestañear, esperando alguna reacción; pero su mente estaba en blanco ¿Qué información le habían dado? No recordaba o mejor dicho su cerebro lo había bloqueado por completo.

— ¿Granger? — intentó hablarle Draco, pero ella solo lo miro y parpadeó unas cuantas veces; esa fue toda su reacción — grandioso ya le causaste algo con tus estupideces — le reclamó a Nicte

— Ella tenía derecho a saber quiénes eran sus padres — intentó defenderse la chica

— Si claro, como eres un alma tan caritativa — se burló el rubio

— Lo que pasa es que eres un inútil — le incordió — ahora muévete — lo sacó de delante de la castaña y se puso frente a ella — ¿Hermione? Hey reacciona soy tu hermana Nicte ¿Me escuchas? — pero al igual que con el slytherin no obtuvo respuesta

— Por Merlín que imaginativa — se burló

— Cállate mejor, que tú tampoco ayudas en mucho

— Te pedí que no lo hicieras loca de mierda — le gritó ya desesperado — mira lo que has ocasionado

— Pero ¿Quién demonios te crees que eres para… — los gritos de los dos pararon al escuchar una sonora carcajada proveniente del lado de la leona, al voltear la vieron tomándose el estómago mientras de deshacía en risas — bueno al menos parece que le hizo gracia — se frunció de hombros Nicte, no muy convencida — pero de pronto la risa se volvió llanto y la castaña cayó de rodillas tapándose el rostro, intentando ocultar las lagrimas que escurrían por sus mejillas

— Si mucha gracia, ya veo — le gruñó Draco, para luego acercarse y agacharse para quedar a su nivel; ella seguía llorando desconsolada y eso al rubio le rompió el corazón — Hey Granger no es el fin del mundo — trató de consolarla, sin éxito; ya que empezó a llorar más fuerte — mierda… — se dio un golpe mental por ser tan bruto con los sentimentalismos

— Muévete que lo estás empeorando — lo sacó de ahí Nicte, para ponerse en la misma posición que el rubio tenía — Hermana no pasa nada, todo va a estar bien — trató de sobarle la cabeza, pero más parecía que palmeaba a un perrito, por lo que tampoco logró mucho; aunque Hermione bajó la intensidad de su llanto

— Cómo va a estar bien si soy producto de dos seres malvados — dijo entre hipos provocados por el llanto — todo lo que creí que era mi vida, fue una mentira — dijo esto último poniéndose de pie y mirando a las otras dos personas que la acompañaban — ¿Qué es lo que haré ahora?

— ¿No te das cuenta en serio? — le preguntó Nicte ya un poco incómoda por la situación — has pasado de ser una vil sangresucia a una poderosa sangrepura y encima hija de dos de los más grandes hechiceros que existen — Nicte apretó los puños para controlarse — sé que pueden ser considerados unos monstruos y tal vez tengan razón, pero no podemos hacer nada. Tú quejándote por tu desgracia y ¿Qué hay de mí? — le preguntó casi gritando — tú te criaste en un entorno de amor y todos quienes te conocen te aman, incluso los que tu crees que no — dijo esto último mirando de reojo a su primo

— ¡Yo no pedí esto! ¡No puedes venir a echarme la culpa! — le respondió también en gritos

— Y me puedes decir ¿Quién demonios te está culpando? — preguntó ya con la paciencia al límite la pelinegra — tú eres la que te das golpes en el pecho por tu desgracia; sin embargo no has pasado por lo que yo eh tenido que pasar — le dijo casi escupiendo las palabras — tu viviste apartada de toda esta mierda, mientras yo crecía embarrada en ella; a ti que quieren, mientras que a mi o me odian o me temen — le siguió reclamando — así que no vengas con tu numerito de víctima, cuando no has sufrido ni una pizca de lo que yo lo hice — terminó de botar todo lo que tenía en ese momento, para luego salir de su habitación y azotar la puerta al salir.

— Granger yo…

— Déjalo Malfoy, ella tiene razón — le cortó la castaña — no tengo ni idea lo que ella pudo haber vivido

— Tampoco es como que no se lo merezca — le respondió el rubio — no tienes idea de lo que ella es en realidad

— Dije que lo dejes en serio — volvió a cortarlo — ahora lo que realmente me interesa es como salvar a Ron y nada más

— No podemos, no aún

— Oh claro y ¿Cuándo será propicio hacerlo? — le preguntó furiosa — ¿Cuándo sea cadáver acaso?

— La comadreja no morirá, por lo que vi en el salón el idiota es resistente

— No tienes idea cuanto detesto haberme topado contigo — le escupió las palabras con la mayor acidez — solo te soporto porque no veo otra forma de salvar a las personas que realmente me interesan — esto fue como un maso en el estómago para Draco

— Tampoco es que me agrade tenerte cerca Granger — le respondió tratando de no mostrar lo dolido que estaba — eres una remilgada insoportable que se cree lo mejor del mundo, cuando no es nada — dicho esto se retiró de la habitación, dejándola sola con sus pensamientos

GRIMMAULD PLACE

Se escuchaba un ruido infernal en las cocinas del cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix, todo era un caos. Theodore escuchaba gritos y exaltaciones desde el otro lado de la puerta de la estancia, sentado en las escaleras. Había bajado por una manzana y se había dado con la puerta hechizada para no dejar pasar a nadie.

Desde hace unos días ese era el escenario común, con el secuestro de Granger y la comadreja todo se había ido a la mierda; sobretodo para él. No había vuelto a ver a Luna desde esa vez y aunque trataba de estar donde ella normalmente frecuentaba, se daba con la sorpresa que no había vuelto a salir de su habitación, a excepción de estas reuniones. Ahora ella estaba ahí adentro y él como un idiota esperando que todo acabase para ver si lograba hablar con ella.

— ¿Cuándo te volviste un débil? — se preguntaba una y otra vez, pero la verdad debía admitir que desde que no la tenía cerca con sus rarezas, se sentía sumamente aburrido.

— ¡No podemos esperar más! — escuchaba a Potter gritar — ¡debemos rescatarlos!

— Debes entender Harry que no es tan sencillo — trataba de calmarlo ese hombre lobo y exprofesor suyo — si actuamos sin planificar, podemos poner más vidas en riesgo

— Pero ¿cuánto tiempo nos va a tomar planificar? — preguntaba esta ves con la voz llorosa la chica Weasley — no ves que mi mejor amiga y mi hermano están en peligro ¡No podemos esperar más!

Seguían discutiendo lo mismo todos los días, mientras Potter y la pelirroja querían atacar y rescatarlos, los mayores querían ser más precavidos. Se escuchaba de fondo el llanto de una señora mayor, que asumía era la matriarca del clan de pelirrojos; pero de Luna nada, era silencio. Cada día cuando se percataba que había una reunión, el tomaba asiento en las escaleras esperando escuchar su voz, pero parecía que la había perdido y eso le emputecía tremendamente.

Ya estaba por retirarse, sabía Merlín hasta cuando duraría dicha reunión; pero el ruido de la puerta abrirse lo detuvo. Así que ahí estaba, esperando ver a una menuda rubia salir por esa puerta. Vio retirarse a los miembros de la Orden que no vivían en esa casa y salir a Potter junto a una llorosa Weasley, pero nada de Lovegood; así que decidió entrar y la encontró sentada en la mesa con una taza de té que en algún momento debió haber estado caliente.

— ¿Por qué me buscas Theo Nott? — preguntó Luna sin alzar ni siquiera la mirada

— ¿Quién dice que te estoy buscando? — respondió medio en broma — o es que en realidad ¿Quieres que te busque? — volvió a intentar bromear y quitarle la tensión al ambiente. La rubia solo se mantuvo en silencio sin responder a sus preguntas.

— Ya son 5 días del secuestro de mis amigos y muchos más de mi traición a ellos — esto lo dijo con una expresión de puro dolor en su rostro, que hizo sentir algo extraño en la boca del estómago a Theo — lo peor es que creo que no te odio tanto — levantó el rostro y él pudo ver esos hermosos ojos azules, inyectados de sangre y llenos de lágrimas contenidas — no te odio tanto como me odio a mí.

— Lovegood yo… — trató de decirle algo, cualquier cosa; pero nada salía de su boca

— Déjalo, solo te pido que te vayas y no vuelvas — esta vez el rostro de la Ravenclaw se volvió duro como jamás lo había estado — no te echaré de cabeza, pero no deseo tener cerca a los míos a alguien que nos quiere hacer tanto daño como tú Theo — el susodicho solo apretó los puños, para no soltar ninguna estupidez — tienes hasta mañana terminando el día para desaparecer — dijo esto levantándose, dispuesta a irse, sin brindarle ni siquiera una sola mirada al castaño. Este no lo soportó más y la agarró del brazo, frenando su huida, ella solo volteó sorprendida por su atrevimiento.

— Loveg… Luna — debes creerme cuando te digo que no fue mi intención que esto pase — trató de justificarse, la verdad le importaba ya una mierda todo — no entiendo qué paso, ni por qué Draco actuó así; pero debe haber una explicación — esta vez la volteo hacia él, para tener su completa atención — tienes que creerme cuando te digo que por más raro que parezca, no haría nada para dañarte — dijo esto último acercándose a sus labios, atrapado por el magnetismo de los mismo; pero terminó chocando los suyos a la mejilla de la rubia, que había volteado el rostro en el último momento.

— No te creo nada Nott — le dijo de una forma tan fría y tan poco usual en ella, que hizo sentir una punzada en el pecho de Theo — ya te lo dije, tienes hasta mañana — terminó, para luego zafarse bruscamente del agarre del chico y retirarse. Dejándolo helado y dolido, por primera vez en su vida, por el rechazo de una chica.

MALFOY MANOR

Lo observaba desde hace horas, casi sin parpadear; no lograba descifrar a ese hombre que se encontraba tirado y casi desmayado en una de las celdas de las mazmorras de la mansión. Había sido testigo de las constantes torturas que recibió; sin embargo, su espíritu no había logrado ser doblegado para traicionar a los suyos. ¿Por qué se sacrificaba por otros? ¿Por qué no hablar y salvarse él? Nicte no lograba comprender ese comportamiento tan raro de ese chico pelirrojo. De pronto un leve murmullo captó su atención, era el propio chico que parecía despertar luego de la última sesión de Cruciatus, la cual fue particularmente intensa.

Ronald estaba desorientado, pero sobretodo muy adolorido; sentía su garganta al rojo vivo a causa de los gritos estruendosos que soltaba cuando el desgraciado de Voldemort lo torturaba; ya que había relegado a Malfoy, alegando que era muy blando con él. Intentó hablar, rogando por algo de agua, pero solo salió de su boca un murmullo lastimero.

Nicte escuchó el quejido proveniente del pelirrojo y sin pensar se acercó convocando un cuenco con agua fresca. Se agachó a su nivel y lo ayudó a reincorporarse un poco para luego ayudarlo a beber; al principio el se resistió, pero la sed era tal que terminó aceptando su ayuda.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó Ronald, viendo solo la sombra de su rostro, debido a la gran capucha que mantenía sobre ella — ¿Por qué me ayudas? — volvió a preguntar, esta vez con una voz un poco más clara

— Mejor aprovecha la ayuda, en vez de preguntar el por qué — le respondió suavemente la chica, para ayudarle a tomar otro sorbo de agua. El pelirrojo se terminó toda el agua y Nicte lo ayudó a recostarse contra la pared de piedra.

— Gracias — le dijo Ronald, lo que le hizo sentir un pequeño calor en el pecho a la chica; ya que era la primera vez que esa palabra iba dirigida a ella.

— No tienes que decirlo, recuerda que tú eres el prisionero y yo el enemigo — le respondió

— Tú eres diferente ¿Quién eres? — preguntó intrigado el gryfindor. Ella no supo que hacer y decidió ignorarlo, para luego irse. Justo cuando la pelinegra se iba a reincorporar su mano fue sujeta por el chico, l0o que ocasionó que su capucha cayera, revelando su rostro.

— ¿Hermione? — preguntó confundido Ronald, pero al instante fue desmayado por la chica, que se terminó de levantar para luego cerrar la puerta de la celda e irse, no sin antes dejar un hechizo que regulaba la temperatura; las mazmorras solían ser muy heladas en esa época.

Nicte salió confundida y con otros sentimientos que no lograba identificar, caminó todo el trayecto a su habitación en silencio, metida en sus pensamientos. Cuando ingresó a su habitación, pudo ver a su hermana sentada en una butaca leyendo un libro, el que dejó de lado al verla ingresar.

— ¿Realmente quieres rescatar a tu amigo? — la castaña asintió — ¿Qué estas dispuesta hacer para ello?

— Cualquier cosa — respondió determinada la leona

— Muy bien, a cambio de que eso pase; tu deberás hacer algo por mi…

….

_Hola a todos, acá vengo con un nuevo capítulo y deben de admitir que no me tardé tanto; intento sacar capítulos nuevos en el menor tiempo posible. Hay que dar gracias a las benditas vacaciones, que me permiten escribir más. _

_Espero que disfruten de este capítulo, tanto como yo lo disfruté escribirlo; los vínculos entre los personajes ya se van tejiendo poco a poco y debo de admitir, que al principio tenía en la mente otro rumbo que tomaría la historia, pero que puedo decir; llega un momento en que los personajes mismos te guían._

_Les agradecería mucho me dejen sus comentarios; ya que últimamente estuve muy abandonada por ustedes _ _, igual los quiero pero por favor bríndenme más amor! Jajaja_

_**Nota:**__ Ningún personaje del mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece. Todo este extraordinario mundo le pertenece a la grandiosa J.K. ROWLING. _


	14. EL INTERCAMBIO

MALFOY MANOR

— Muy bien, a cambio de que eso pase; tu deberás hacer algo por mi…

— ¿Algo por ti? – repitió la castaña

— Exacto eso dije — le respondió burlonamente la pelinegra — Ronald Weasley podrá volver con los suyos, pero lo hará junto a Hermione Granger

— ¿En verdad? ¿Nos ayudarás a escapar? — preguntó entusiasmada la leona, lo que ocasionó una risa de su hermana — No entiendo qué es lo gracioso

— Oh hermana eres tu — se burló Nicte — el pelirrojo volverá con Hermione Granger, pero esa no serás tu — por fin la castaña comprendió

— De ninguna manera dejaré que tomes ni identidad

— ¿Cuál identidad me puedes decir? Tu que viviste con una falsa toda tu vida — le respondió agriamente — no me hagas reír Hermione

— Pero ¿para qué quieres tomar mi puesto?

— Eso no es de tu incumbencia — le respondió la pelinegra con un dejo de dolor en su voz — es eso u olvídate de volver a ver a tu amiguito y por lo que vi hace un momento no le queda mucho

— ¿Viste a Ron? ¿Cómo está? — preguntó preocupada por su amigo

— Nada bien y cada vez más débil; así que decídete, tienes la vida de él en tus manos ¿Qué vas a hacer con ello?

La castaña se quedó callada por un buen rato, sopesando que hacer. Si se rehusaba no volvería a ver a Ron nunca, porque estaría muerto; pero si aceptaba, tampoco lo vería, pero estaría vivo y ¿eso era lo importante no? Su debate interno fue interrumpido por Malfoy ingresando en la habitación de Nicte, parecía como si no hubiera dormido todos esos días, por las enormes ojeras que se habían formado bajo esos ojos grises.

— Debo sacarte de aquí de una vez — dijo de forma rotunda el rubio a la castaña — ella está en peligro y tu más que nadie lo sabe — esta vez se dirigió a la otra chica

— Me voy si llevamos a Ron — le respondió determinada Hermione

— No puedo ayudar por ahora a la comadreja; pero una vez que tu estés a salvo, podré ayudarlo — trató de convencerla

— No me iré sin él

— No es posible, no seas terca — casi le gritó Draco, desesperado por la necedad de la chica

— Realmente si se puede querido primo — intervino Nicte — Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger, pueden escapar — volteó a mirar a la leona — es tu decisión hermanita

— ¿De qué me estoy perdiendo? — preguntó confundido el rubio — tú vas a ayudar sin nada a cambio ¿En serio? — le cuestionó a Nicte

— Para que veas que no soy el monstruo que tu te empeñas en creer — le respondió con un tono medio rencoroso — pero la última palabra la tiene mi querida hermana — volteó a ver a la mencionada — Y ¿Qué dices Hermione aceptas? — la castaña se tomó su tiempo para responder, pero al final aceptó

— Acepto — respondió ocasionando una sonrisa de alivio en Draco y una de triunfo en Nicte.

GRIMMAULD PLACE

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer Harry? — preguntaba desesperada Ginny en los brazos del pelinegro — no lo soporto más sin saber nada sobre Hermione y mi hermano

— Calma Gin verás que ellos están bien y muy pronto volverán con nosotros — trató de calmarla, mientras peinaba sus cabellos color fuego que tanto amaba

— Por favor no me hables así — le reclamó la chica Weasley con el ceño fruncido

— cómo así no te entiendo — preguntó confundido Harry

— Así condescendientemente como si no comprendiera el peligro que corren y las pocas posibilidades que tenemos de volverlos a ver con vida — le recriminó — no soy una niña Harry y ya va siendo hora que lo aceptes — dijo molesta para levantarse del sillón donde habían estado su novio y ella; y se retiró furiosa

— Déjala ella sufre mucho Harry Potter — una rubia interrumpió su intento de seguir a Ginny — es mejor estar sola para que con el llanto pueda deshacerse del Torposoplo que le causa tristeza — ante esa explicación el pelinegro solo sonrió a su amiga, pero esta no le devolvió ninguna; algo muy raro en ella.

— Parece ser que hay una epidemia de torposoplos en esta casa — le dijo Harry

— Creo que sí — le respondió para luego tomar asiento junto a su amigo

— ¿Qué pasa Luna? — le preguntó preocupado — estos últimos días te eh sentido apagada y; sé que lo de Ron y Hermy es causa suficiente… pero algo me dice que hay más ¿Me equivoco? — en respuesta la rubia negó con la cabeza, mientras una pequeña lágrima escapaba de sus azules ojos — Entonces ¿Qué es?

— Solo que no puedo con la culpa — le confesó la rubia con mirada afligida

— ¿Culpa de qué? — preguntó confundido el gryfindor

— Yo soy la culpable de lo que pasó con Hermione y Ronald

— Detente ahí — la silenció con una mano alzada frente a ella — no voy a concebir que te eches la culpa por lo que pasó — la regaño Harry — nadie podía saber lo que pasaría y si alguien tiene la culpa es Voldemort y todos esos malditos mortífagos que lo siguen ciegamente sin importarles a quien dañan

— Pero…

— Pero nada — la cayó nuevamente — y no quiero volver a escuchar que te sientes así; por que si existe alguien tan buena y bondadosa, esa eres tu — le dijo tomándola de las manos. De pronto ambos fueron interrumpidos por un ruido en la puerta, pero cuando Harry se acercó a ver quién era, no vio a nadie… pero Luna si

MALFOY MANOR

— Muy bien ya sabemos que hacer — les terminó por decir Draco a ambas chicas — Nicte tu llevarás a Granger a un lugar seguro y yo me encargaré de la comadreja

— Tranquilo primito, ya entendimos — le dijo la pelinegra

— Tú mas bien espero que cumplas con tu parte — le dijo acercándose, tratando de mostrarse lo más amenazante posible, mientras Hermione se encontraba distraída recogiendo unas cosas

— Tranquilo tigre — se burló Nicte — ¿Me crees capaz de traicionar a mi propia hermana? — preguntó inocentemente

— De eso y más — soltó entre dientes — ya estás advertida, a ella le pasa algo y te arrepentirás

— Déjame decirte que me valen mierda tus amenazas — le contestó de la misma manera. Los dos se quedaron viendo de forma desafiante, hasta que Hermione habló

— Bien ya estoy lista — les dijo mientras terminaba de ponerse la capucha y taparse el rostro

— Perfecto, nos veremos en el lugar pactado — indicó la pelinegra con una sonrisa en el rostro, que molestó mucho al rubio — hasta pronto querido — terminó por decir, para acercarse a la castaña y luego de lanzarle un guiño a su primo, desaparecer.

Una vez ambas chicas se aparecieron, el rubio procedió a bajar a las mazmorras procurando ser lo más sigiloso posible; no debía ser visto si quería que esto resultara. Avanzó rápidamente hasta llegar a las escaleras que llevaban donde Weasley, pero detuvo el paso al escuchar voces.

— Mierda — dijo al percatarse que no le iba a resultar tan sencillo como pensaba. Se acercó cautelosamente, para ver de quienes se trataba.

— Te digo que la hija del Señor Tenebroso me designó a mi para hacer guardia — reclamaba una voz

— De ninguna, mi señora Bellatrix me brindó esa tarea — le contradecía la otra voz

— Vete de aquí Goyle, las ordenes de la hija de nuestro señor valen más que las de cualquiera.

— No más que las de la mano derecha de él, Crabbe.

Draco veía a ambos idiotas pelear por una de las tareas más insignificantes que le podían dejar a un mortífago — estos si que no tienen cerebro — se dijo asimismo, sin creer cómo pudo haberlos soportado por tanto tiempo en el colegio — bueno al final esto va a ser sencillo — pensó con una sonrisa torcida.

El rubio apuntó su varita e hizo que el pantalón de uno se bajara hasta los tobillos, lo que provocó la burla del otro. Luego volvió a apuntar, pero esta vez hizo que la ropa del otro se volviera rosa, lo que provocó esta vez la burla del primero. Estuvo jugando con ambos gorilas, hasta que estos terminaron yéndose a puños, olvidando sus propias varitas — indignante — dijo con asco Draco al ver a ambos en el suelo peleándose, pero no perdió más tiempo que no tenía y terminó lanzando un demaius a cada uno, dejando dos montañas dormidas. Apenas escuchó los ronquidos, se apresuró a la celda de la comadreja — muy bien pobretón hoy es tu día de suerte — le dijo a un inconsciente Ron — créeme que si por mi fuera, te pudrirías aquí — volvió a hablar solo, levantando al pelirrojo toscamente — mierda si que pesas — dijo esto lanzándole un hechizo para que levite y luego uno desilusionador para evitar que lo vean. Luego se volteó a ambos idiotas desmayados y los encerró en la misma celda donde estaba la comadreja.

— Muy bien acá vamos — empezó a subir con el cuerpo de Ron flotando tras de él, luego caminó por los pasillos de la mansión como si nada pasara y no estuviera ayudando a escapar al prisionero. Estaba a punto de cruzar el umbral de la puerta principal, cuando una voz melosamente desagradable, lo frenó.

— Draqui, querido — el rubio detuvo su andar, tratando de evitar se note la tensión que obtuvo su cuerpo al momento de escucharla — ¿Has visto a Nicte?

— No y sinceramente me da igual — le respondió secamente, volteándose a verla con su habitual máscara de hielo — si quieres saber donde está búscala y deja de hacerme perder el tiempo

— Huy que modales sobrinito — se burló la mortífaga — ¿Qué muy ocupado? ¿A dónde ibas tan de prisa? — preguntó suspicaz su tía

— Eso a ti no te incumbe Bella — le respondió fríamente, para luego darse media vuelta y seguir caminando, siempre manteniendo la mano dentro del bolsillo de la túnica donde tenía su varita

— ¿Alguna misión que no me haya enterado? — preguntó nuevamente, ignorando lo dicho por él anteriormente

— Sabes muy bien que si lo fuera, no puedo decirte — le volvió a responder, esta vez dándole la espalda y solo volteando un poco el rostro — así que si quieres más información, podrías ir donde el Señor Tenebroso y preguntarle tu misma — dijo esto y prosiguió su camino, escuchando a la mortia lanzando un improperio y retirándose de la entrada.

Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de todo el aire que estaba aguantando; lo peor había pasado, ahora a entregar a esta asquerosa comadreja a Granger — si que tienes suerte maldito idiota — le recriminó al desmayado pelirrojo, llegando al punto de aparición, para luego desvanecerse junto a su indeseado compañero.

BOSQUE PROHIBIDO

Hermione volvió a sentir el suelo bajo sus pies y volteo a todos lados para ver donde estaba, lo reconoció al instante.

— ¿Al Bosque Prohibido? — le preguntó a la pelinegra

— Sí, es un lugar conocido por todos me dijo Draco — la castaña asintió comprendiendo — bueno, ahora a lo nuestro — cambió rápidamente de tema — es hora de cambiar nuestra apariencia.

— Pero no comprendí nunca esa parte — Hermione estaba confundida — es decir, sé que somos idénticas de rostro; pero el color de ojos y cabello es muy obvio ¿No crees?

— Y en serio ¿me crees tan estúpida para no haber pensado en eso? — le llamó la atención Nicte, apareciendo nuevamente un cuenco

— ¿Para qué es eso?

— ¿No es obvio? Vamos a hacer un hechizo para intercambiar apariencias — respondió la pelinegra rodando los ojos, su hermana podía ser a veces muy ingenua

— ¿Por qué me parece que todos tus hechizos involucran sangre? — le dijo la leona con cara de desagrado

— No todos hermanita, solo los que nos involucra a nosotras — le explicó — ¿Todavía no te das cuenta no?

— ¿Ahora de qué no me doy cuenta?

— Que al ser gemelas y ser hijas de quienes somos, tenemos un poder por encima de los demás y por supuesto podemos hacer hechizos de sangre; los cuales resultan ser más potentes de los que usan el común de magos y brujas.

— Ya veo, entonces supongo que tendré que cortarme de nuevo — respondió Hermione con una mueca, procediendo a cortarse la palma con su varita — bien pásame el dichoso cuenco — Nicte le pasó el recipiente para que su hermana deposite un chorro de sangre y luego ella repitió el mismo procedimiento.

— Ahora repite conmigo — le explicó Nicte a su hermana, mientras ambas sostenían el cuenco — "Converto Corporis Aliud Animan Meam" — al momento en que ambas repitieron al unísono el encantamiento, intercambiaron apariencia; ahora Nicte se veía exactamente como Hermione y viceversa.

— Extraordinario — dijo sorprendida Hermione — y se puede saber de dónde sacas todos estos hechizos

— Me imaginaba que lo querrías saber, hice una copia del libro "Hechizos ancestrales Géminis" y lo dejé en mi velador — Hermione asintió feliz de poder leer ese libro — ahora debemos cambiarnos de ropa, antes que Draco llegue — de inmediato ambas chicas intercambiaron vestimenta

— Oh pero ¿Qué hacemos con las varitas? — preguntó preocupada Hermione, ya con las ropas de Nicte

— No te preocupes mira tu varita — acto seguido la leona sacó su varita del bolsillo y se dio con la sorpresa que era la de su hermana gemela — no solo cambia nuestra apariencia física, sino también la de nuestras varitas.

Justo en ese momento escucharon el sonido de la aparición y al voltear ambas, pudieron ver a Draco con un inconsciente Ron, Hermione estuvo a punto de correr a su encuentro pero fue detenida por Nicte, ella comprendió al instante del error que estuvo por cometer y vio como su hermana corría a su encuentro actuando como ella lo haría — si que es buena actriz — se dijo la leona y en ese preciso momento se dio cuenta que ella no era para nada como su hermana — Oh Merlín como le haré para no descubrirme — pensó con horror.

...

_Hola a todos, vuelvo con un capítulo nuevo que espero de todo corazón les guste. Ahora Hermione se acaba de dar cuenta que no tiene ni la mínima idea de como actuar como Nicte ¿Qué hará ahora? ¿Será descubierta por sus progenitores reales? ¿Cómo reaccionarían ellos al reconocerla? Ya lo veremos en los próximos capítulos que vienen._

_Otra cosa, vuelvo a decir que me tienen abandonada , así que espero sus comentarios, para seguir inspirándome a seguir escribiendo. Cariños a ustedes._

_**Nota:** Ningún personaje del mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece. Todo este extraordinario mundo le pertenece a la grandiosa J.K. ROWLING._


	15. JUEGO DE GEMELAS

BOSQUE PROHIBIDO

Todo el cuerpo le temblaba de miedo, al comprender la estupidez que estaba por cometer; pero no podía echarse atrás, de eso dependía la libertad de su amigo. Lo peor es que nunca tuvo tiempo de estudiar a su recién conocida hermana — ¿Qué voy a hacer? — se preguntaba continuamente. Ahora ya no tendría a ninguno de sus amigos para apoyarla ¿En quién confiaría? — Eso es fácil en nadie — se dijo, pero luego volteó a ver la escena que tenía delante y se percató especialmente en el rubio — ¿Será que… — movió la cabeza violentamente como queriendo espantar dicha idea que se intentaba colar en sus pensamiento — ni hablar Hermione, menos en él debes confiar.

Mientras Nicte actuaba como la castaña, logrando engañar incluso al idiota de su primo, vio como él se acercaba a Hermione y se tensó, expectante — más le vale mantener su palabra — se dijo, mientras veía como el rubio tomaba a su hermana del codo bruscamente y ella le respondía con una mirada furiosa.

— Debo de admitir que me sorprende que hagas algo sin esperar nada a cambio — le dijo apretando un poco su codo, para satisfacer sus ganas de hacerle daño; sin embargo, no vio atisbo de dolor alguno en el rostro de la chica. Ella solo lo miró furiosa y quitó bruscamente su brazo.

— Ese no es tu problema Mal… primito — respondió casi equivocándose en el camino.

— Igual no creas que no te estaré vigilando, sé que tramas algo — volvió a hablar sin percatarse del casi error de Hermione

— Yo…

— Bien creo que es hora que se vayan, ya mandé un patronus y la orden no tardará en llegar — le indicó Nicte a los otros dos

El rubio dio dos pasos intentando acercarse a la ahora castaña, pero se paró en seco al ver algo extraño — hay algo raro en su mirada — se dijo, pero luego lo descartó — debe ser mi imaginación y el cansancio.

— Nicte es hora de irnos — dijo a una sorprendida Hermione, a quien el corazón le golpeaba fuertemente el pecho, ante la realidad que estaba por vivir. Draco se volvió a la castaña — ten cuidado — a lo que Nicte le respondió con una sonrisa.

Ambos desaparecieron, dejando a Nicte con un desmayado pelirrojo — muy bien querido, ahora a esperar — y no tuvo que hacerlo mucho; ya que al cabo de unos minutos se escucharon varias apariciones, seguidas de voces llamando a Hermione — perfecto, todo va perfecto — se dijo la chica, mientras acariciaba el cabello de Ron

GRIMMAULD PLACE

Theo entró a su habitación tirando la puerta de pura rabia ¿Qué mierda le pasaba? Se decía una y otra vez, mientras se jalaba los cabellos con frustración — ¿ese cabrón acaso no tiene novia? Maldito Potter, siempre queriendo la atención de todos y Luna permitiendo que le toque las manos — no pudo más y lanzó varios hechizos, volviendo su habitación un caos. Estaba por lanzar otro hechizo más, esta vez dirigido a la puerta, pero se detuvo a tiempo al ver entrar a la rubia con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Pero qué pasó aquí? — preguntó al ver el estado en el cual había quedado su habitación

— ¡Por qué no tienes cuidado! — le gritó furioso el castaño — ¡no te das cuenta que te pude maldecir! ¡¿Por qué mierda entras sin avisar?! — siguió gritándole, tratando de ocultar el miedo que sintió al saber que estuvo a punto de hacerle daño.

— Es que yo escuché un ruido fuerte y… — trató de explicarse Luna, pero también preguntándose por qué había entrado a la habitación del chico

— jajaja ¿Qué ahora te preocupas por mí? — se burló el castaño — si tu fuiste la que me echó como un perro y no te preocupes que ahora en la noche me largo de aquí, para no interferir con el imbécil de Potter

— ¿Potter? — Luna no comprendía — ¿Qué tiene que ver Harry en todo esto? — preguntó confundida

— Por favor no trates de disimular, yo los vi — la rubia abrió los ojos comprendiendo

— ¿Por qué te molesta que Harry este cerca, es mi amigo?

— No es eso, olvídalo — trató de cerrar el tema, pero la rubia no lo dejó

— ¿Entonces qué es?

— Maldita sea ya te dije que no es nada, solo lárgate de mi habitación — intentó botarla bruscamente — ya te dije que cumpliré tu ultimátum de irme de acá

— ¿Por qué te molesta que Harry este cerca? — repitió la pregunta, ella necesitaba saber para deshacerse de esa presión en el pecho, que no lograba desvanecer desde que le dijo que se vaya — responde

El castaño no pudo más y se acercó tan rápido que ella no pudo reaccionar, hasta que la tenía atrapada entre la puerta y su cuerpo — ¿En serio lo quieres saber? — Luna solo asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de emitir sonido alguno — no tan solo me molesta que Potter esté cerca de ti, sino que cualquiera — le confesó, mientras su agitada respiración golpeaba el cuello de la rubia, haciéndole sentir como descargas eléctricas cada vez que el aire chocaba con su piel — no soporto la idea que alguien más pueda tocar esta piel tan suave — volvió a decir, mientras con los dedos de su mano trazaba un camino desde su sien, pasando por su mejilla, sus labios; hasta llegar a su delgado cuello — no lo aguantaría nuevamente — indicó mientras se quedaba viendo esos labios rosas de Luna, ella en acto reflejo se los humedeció y él no pudo contenerse más. Theo se aventó contra su boca en un beso que distaba de ser delicado, más bien parecía que quisiera absorber toda su esencia, al menos suficiente para sobrevivir cuando se vaya y no la vuelva a ver.

Siguieron besándose por largo rato, hasta que unos fuertes ruidos de la planta de abajo los hicieron separarse; se quedaron viendo con la respiración agitada, hasta que ella sin mediar palabra y con los ojos abiertos de asombro por lo que acababa de pasar, salió de la habitación casi a la carrera. Theo solo vio como ella escapaba de sus brazos — Mierda, estoy jodido.

Luna bajó las escaleras rápidamente, medio para saber qué estaba pasando y medio para escapar de todos los sentimientos que ocasionó ese beso. Antes de bajar los últimos peldaños cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente para calmarse; ya que hasta ese momento no se había percatado que su cuerpo temblaba como una hoja al viento. Una vez se pudo controlar ingresó en el hall de la casa y ahí vio a todos exaltados, así que se acercó a una llorosa Ginny.

— ¿Qué pasó? — preguntó a su amiga, quién volteó con una sonrisa en el rostro y los ojos llenos de lágrimas

— Acabamos de recibir un patronus de Hermione — le dijo feliz — dice que está con Ron en el Bosque Prohibido… están a salvo Luna, a salvo por Merlín — dijo esto último abrazando a su amiga

— Pero saben ¿cómo escaparon? — preguntó extrañada la rubia, pero igualmente feliz al saber que sus amigos estaban bien.

— No lo sabemos aún, estamos viendo quienes van a ir por ellos

— Yo voy — dijo fuertemente Luna y los demás que se encontraban en el recinto voltearon a verla

— Pero querida tú eres solo una niña y puede ser peligroso aun cuando el lugar donde se encuentran sea supuestamente seguro — le dijo amablemente la señora Weasley que mantenía un estado muy parecido al de su hija menor

— Entiendo señora, pero yo tengo parte de responsabilidad en lo que pasó, por insistir con lo de la Casa Franca y tengo que ir — rogó la rubia a los demás — necesito ir

— Está bien Luna, yo también iré — dijo Harry apoyando a su amiga

— De ninguna manera irán ustedes, esto se lo dejaremos a la Orden — increpó la señora Weasley

— Mamá te recuerdo que nosotros también pertenecemos a la Orden — le respondió Ginny — así que tenemos todo el derecho de ir a rescatar a los nuestros

— Tranquila mamá, nosotros iremos — interrumpió George

— Claro para evitar que se metan en problemas — terminó Fred riéndose por la ironía

— Dudo que ustedes ahuyenten los problemas, pero confío en que se protegerán — aceptó al fin la matriarca de los pelirrojos — por favor tengan mucho cuidado y vuelvan al instante, no se distraigan

— Claro madre ¿Con quién crees que hablas? ¿Con Percy? — preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo, para luego reírse mientras su madre negaba con la cabeza

— Muy bien no hay tiempo que perder — interrumpió Ginny ya ansiosa por ver a su amiga y hermano — vayamos de una vez — los implicados asintieron y desaparecieron rumbo al Bosque Prohibido.

MALFOY MANOR

Apenas aparecieron en la mansión, Hermione se dirigió a su ahora habitación pero fue interrumpido su avance por el rubio

— recuerda que te estaré vigilando

— Me importa poco lo que hagas, solo mantente lejos de mi vista, que no te soporto

— Créeme que eso es mutuo — se quedaron mirando retadoramente, hasta que el chico rompió la conexión y se retiró escaleras arriba. Ella siguió su ejemplo y se retiró a su habitación.

Al cerrar la puerta, se recostó en ella y se fue deslizando hasta caer al piso — ¿Qué hice? — se preguntaba una y otra vez. Estaba más que asustada, estaba en pánico; ella no soportaría tener en frente a esos monstruos de Voldemort y Bellatrix, estaba acabada cuando lo descubrieran. Dejó correr las lágrimas aprovechando la privacidad que tenía ahora, necesitaba pensar con la cabeza fría y para eso era necesario botar todo lo que tenía dentro. Su desahogo fue interrumpido por unos golpes en su puerta, ella de inmediato se trató de limpiar los ojos y mantener un rostro neutral.

— Oh eres tu — dijo al abrir la puerta y ver a Malfoy

— El señor tenebroso nos llama — dijo en automático el rubio, pero luego algo llamó su atención — ¿estabas llorando? — Hermione se volteó ahí mismo tratando de limpiarse bien

— ¿De que diablos hablas? Deja de perder el tiempo y vayamos que nos esperan — volteo para avanzar rápido y caminar por el pasillo, seguida de un confundido rubio, de quien sentía su mirada clavada en su nuca. Caminaron en silencio, uno detrás del otro, una preocupada en mantener una fachada y el otro intrigado por lo que percibió en su mirada. Llegaron a la puerta en el salón y antes de empujar la puerta Hermione respiró hondo preparándose para lo que venía.

— Mi querida Nicte — la saludó Voldemort con una voz tan melosa que resultaba escalofriante — pero ven pequeña acércate a tu padre — ella obedeció y caminó hasta estar delante de él.

— Padre — fue lo único que dijo, recordando el comportamiento de su gemela. De pronto sintió unas huesudas manos en sus hombros

— Ven querida, toma asiento junto a mi — la guió hacia una larga mesa, donde tomaron ambos asiento — tu también Draco estas invitado, hay algo que debo de hablar con ambos. El rubio asintió y se sentó junto a la pelinegra.

— Diga mi señor, para qué me necesita

— Deben de recordar sobre los Horrocrux que les hablé — ambos asintieron, aunque la leona no hubiera estado en esa anterior reunión; ella sabía muy bien de lo que hablaba.

— Mañana partirán en una misión, para recuperar el primer artefacto — les indicó Voldemort — ¿Tienen el mapa?

— Si mi señor yo lo tengo — respondió el rubio

— Perfecto, él les guiará al lugar donde se encuentra — los dos asintieron — no debería decirlo, pero les recuerdo que puse trampas para llegar a él y que son sumamente poderosas, pero confío que ambos podrán con ello.

— Así será mi señor — respondió Draco, mirando de reojo a Nicte, quien se había mantenido callada durante toda la reunión

— Muy bien, ya pueden retirarse — los dos jóvenes se levantaron dispuestos a salir del salón, pero fueron interrumpidos por Voldemort — Ah mi querida, debo decirte que empezarás a recibir entrenamiento de la mano de tu madre — Hermione podía sentir la tensión de su cuerpo a punto de explotar — necesito que llegues a lo máximo de tu potencial y estoy seguro que Bella lo conseguirá — la leona se había quedado muda del miedo y eso lo pudo notar Draco, quien sin entender porqué ayudaba a esa arpía, respondió por ella.

— Así será mi señor, yo mismo me comprometo a escoltar a mi prima — le indicó, mientras cogía a la chica del codo para guiarla a la salida.

Una vez afuera, ambos caminaron en silencio. Hermione quería gritar y llorar, pero nada salía de ella; solo temblaba del terror que sentía de saber que estaría a solas con esa mujer, que para desgracia de ella, resultaba ser su madre biológica. Cuando llegaron a su habitación, ella se apresuró a entrar, dejando al rubio con las ganas de preguntarle qué había pasado en el salón.

BOSQUE PROHIBIDO

Apenas todos se aparecieron, empezaron a llamar a Hermione. Caminaron por unos minutos, hasta llegar a un claro y ahí la vieron, junto a un inconsciente Ron. Ginny se quedó helada en su sitio pensando lo peor, junto a Luna que la abrazó adivinando sus pensamientos. Harry y los gemelos; sin embargo, corrieron donde la castaña.

— ¡Hermy! — gritó feliz y preocupado Harry, cuando llegó la abrazó fuertemente — ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo escaparon? ¿Qué pasó con Ron?

— Tranquilo Harry, él está bien solo está desmayado — lo tranquilizó al pelinegro — logramos escapar por poco, pero Ron se llevó la peor parte — dijo esto último acariciándole la mejilla al pelirrojo

— Herms pero ¿Cómo lograron salir de ahí? — preguntó George confundido

— Si tú estás prácticamente ilesa, no veo signo de combate — concluyó Fred, preguntas que molestaron a Nicte

— ¿Acaso dudan de mí? — preguntó a la defensiva la ahora castaña, lo que dejó mudos a los tres chicos

— Déjenla en paz, Hermione es inteligente y ella habrá encontrado la forma de salir sin ser herida — la defendió Ginny, que se había unido al grupo junto a Luna

— Tienes razón Gin, eso no importa ahora — estuvo de acuerdo el pelinegro — la tenemos a ella y a Ron de vuelta; y es todo lo que importa — terminó de decir para abrazar a su amiga nuevamente

— Me da gusto que estés a salvo Herms — dijo Luna, quien la abrazó igual que los anteriores chicos — creo que ya es hora de volver — todos asintieron y desaparecieron conjuntamente.

GRIMMAULD PLACE

Había escuchado todo el revoloteo luego que Luna escapara de su habitación, así que no pudo más con la curiosidad y bajó para saber que diablos había pasado. Al llegar al Hall de ingreso, se encontró con los señores Weasley. Ambos al escucharlo bajar, voltearon a ver quién era.

— Oh querido eras tú — le dijo la Molly

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa señora? ¿Por qué tanto revuelo?

— ¿No lo sabes? — le preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos, lo que lo hizo poner incómodo — Hermione y mi hijo Ron — siguió contándole — escaparon de los mortífagos y los chicos fueron por ellos

— ¿Chicos? ¿Quiénes fueron? — preguntó preocupado por cierta rubia

— Harry, Ginny, los gemelos y Luna

— ¿Luna fue? — preguntó con la rabia naciendo — ¿Cómo pudieron dejar que vaya? Es peligroso por Merlín — dijo casi gritando

— Hey muchacho no es necesario que alces la voz — le llamó la atención el Señor Weasley, que se había mantenido callado hasta ese momento

— No me interesa si les molesta que grite — le respondió duramente — está en peligro y quién sabe dónde esté ahora — les reclamó

— Tranquilo querido — trató de tranquilizarlo la matriarca de los pelirrojos — Están en el Bosque Prohibido y están todos juntos, no les pasará nada — le dijo más tratando de convencerse ella misma.

— Claro ¿Para qué preocuparse? Si solo es el Bosque Prohibido — dijo sarcásticamente — solo es el bosque que está junto a Hogwarts, que a su vez está controlada por los mortífagos — en reacción la señora Weasley se tapó la boca dándose cuenta de ese dato, que pasó por alto.

— Hey muchacho creo que ya es sufici… — iba a reclamarle Arthur Weasley, pero fue interrumpido por apariciones

Todos los que habían ido al Bosque Prohibido habían regresado junto a Hermione y Ron, pero Theo solo buscó una cabellera rubia verificando que se encontrara bien. Luna sintió la mirada del castaño y volteo, quedándose ambos conectados por sus miradas; se sentía tan confundida y el corazón le palpitaba tan fuerte de tan solo verlo, sentía miedo de lo que sentía por ese chico; ya que él se suponía era el enemigo y quería hacerles daño a sus amigos. Dudaron mirándose unos segundos más, hasta que el Slytherin rompió la conexión, dándose la vuelta para volver a su habitación; ya había comprobado que ella estaba a salvo, ahora debía cumplir con largarse de esa casa esa noche.

...

_Hola a todos, acá vengo con un nuevo capítulo; ya sé que me demoré pero estuve muy ocupada y no lograba encontrar tiempo para terminar el capítulo._

_Solo quiero decirles que les agradezco de corazón que sigan esta historia junto a mi y desearles una Feliz Navidad llena de bendiciones, que su vida y la de sus seres queridos se llenen de felicidad. Muchos cariños a todos, los quiero._

_Nota: Ningún personaje del mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece. Todo este extraordinario mundo le pertenece a la grandiosa J.K. ROWLING._


	16. LA OTRA HERMIONE

LA OTRA HERMIONE

MALFOY MANOR

Draco se encontraba echado bocarriba en su cama, no podía dormir pensando en lo extraño que sentía ahora la mirada de Nicte —¿Qué le pasará a esa loca? —se preguntaba una y otra vez. Se veía distinta; ya no irradiaba esa aura oscura como al principio— ¡Bah! Qué me interesa esa perra odiosa, que se joda ella y sus malditos progenitores.

—No está bien que te refieras así a un miembro de la familia —le increpó su madre al ingresar a su habitación, con el rostro serio—, aunque se lo merezca —dijo esto último mostrando una sonrisa cómplice, que su hijo devolvió. Narcisa se sentó al lado del rubio, pero no dijo nada, se le veía inquieta y se refregaba las manos como símbolo de su estado.

—¿Qué pasa madre? —preguntó preocupado que algo haya pasado, la mujer mayor respiró hondo para luego acariciar el rostro de su único hijo.

—Daría cualquier cosa porque te encuentres fuera de todo esto —dijo mostrando tristeza en su mirada—, pero sé que no puedo y eso me carcome por dentro; saber que pones en riesgo tu vida constantemente.

—Ya lo sabes ¿No? —ella solo asintió— Voy a estar bien madre, no debes de preocuparte —su madre soltó una lágrima, algo muy raro en ella que no perdía nunca la compostura—. Es una misión simple, no debes preocuparte por mi —trató de tranquilizarla—, voy a estar bien.

—Sabemos muy bien que esa misión dista de ser simple —le frunció el ceño—, no trates de aminorar eso, sé muy bien que son esas cosas que tienen que traer y encima con Nicte va a ser más peligroso —le dijo preocupada.

—Puedo cuidarme solo madre y creo que ella no va a ser ningún problema —le respondió mientras acariciaba las manos de su progenitora— ¿Realmente crees que ella es ese ser oscuro que me contaste? —esta pregunta sorprendió a Narcisa.

—Draco no me asustes ¿Tú no estarás… —pero fue interrumpida inmediatamente por su hijo.

—¡No! Por Merlín no —se rió por las ocurrencias de la rubia mayor—, que cosas dices madre —la mujer solo respiró aliviada.

—Me dejas tranquila, nada bueno saldría de tener sentimientos por alguien que lo más posible es que carezca de ellos.

—A eso iba madre, vi algo distinto en ella hoy —le contó a Narcisa—, en su mirada y su forma de actuar —su madre lo miró extrañada—. Debió ser mi imaginación, pero se veía terror en su mirada cuando el Señor Oscuro nos llamó.

—Tienes razón hijo, eso es raro. Ya eh visto a esa chica frente a él y nunca demuestra debilidad alguna —coincidió la rubia—. Bueno aunque debo de admitir que ser hija de él no debe de ser fácil —de pronto unos golpes en la puerta llamaron la atención de ambos.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó malhumorado el slytherin por ser interrumpido.

—Vengo a dejarle un mensaje del Señor Oscuro —se sintió una voz profunda del otro lado de la puerta.

—Bien, pasa a dejarlo y lárgate —respondió el rubio .Su madre sin embargo fue a abrir la puerta y echó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Mejor me retiro querido, ya luego hablamos —dijo Narcisa retirándose de la habitación y dejando la puerta abierta para que el visitante ingrese.

—Bien ¿qué esperas? Da el maldito mensaje de una puta vez —volvió a decir el rubio.

—Yo que tu madre, te lavaría la boca con jabón —escuchó una voz muy conocida—. Eres un grosero por Merlín —el rubio volteó rápidamente y al ver quien se encontraba frente a él, se le formó una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

GRIMMAULD PLACE

—Ahora si Herms, cuéntanos ¿Cómo lo lograste? —Preguntó Fred.

—Sí, dinos como burlaste a esos idiotas de los mortíbobos —secundó George, para luego ambos reírse de sus propias ocurrencias; seguidos por los demás chicos, menos Nicte que ya estaba harta de las interrogantes ¿Es que no sabían cuando quedarse callados?

—Bueno yo… —suspiró para tener tiempo y pensar en algo— Fue gracias a Ron —dijo y todos pusieron cara de desconcierto—. Sí, como les dije él estaba siendo torturado y no pude soportar más sus gritos —puso cara de sufrimiento y prosiguió— Aproveché que solo había un guardia en los calabozos y me las arreglé para quitarle la varita, me vestí de mortífago para no ser reconocida y esperé a que devuelvan a Ronald a su celda y… Bueno lo siguiente es historia —se alzó de hombros restándole importancia.

—Y eso ¿Es todo? —preguntó impactado Harry— ¿Así de fácil? —volvió a preguntar, algo que los demás también pensaba; pues se notaba en sus caras.

—Créanme que no fue tan fácil como suena —respondió en un tono brusco, poco característico de la castaña—, pero no estoy de humor para saciar su vena cotilla y contarles todo con lujo de detalles —todos la quedaron mirando con los ojos bien abiertos; ya que Hermione normalmente no explotaba de esa forma—. Así que si ya terminó el interrogatorio, me siento muy cansada y necesito dormir —dio por terminada la sesión de preguntas, dejando el ambiente suficientemente tenso como para ser cortado con un cuchillo. Luego de unos segundos, Luna se aclaró la garganta para hablar.

—Bueno Herms tiene razón —la apoyó, recibiendo una sonrisa de agradecimiento de Nicte—, creo que no es momento de atosigarla. Dejémosla descansar.

—Sí Hermy, no les hagas caso a los chicos —dijo Ginny, volteando a ver a los tres implicados con una dura mirada, muy al estilo Molly—. Ya sabemos que los hombres tienen la delicadeza de un troll —terminó para luego soltar una risa, junto a la rubia.

—Gracias chicas —les sonrió la ahora castaña.

—Muy bien, vamos de una vez a tu habitación para que te acuestes y repongas energías —iba dirigiendo Ginny, mientras ayudaba a su amiga, seguida de Luna. Las tres subieron a la habitación de la castaña mientras los tres chicos quedaron viéndose las caras, escuchando la sarta de órdenes que daba la pelirroja.

—¡Diablos! ¡Sí que es igualita a mamá! —exclamó Fred.

—¿Igualita? ¡Bah! Está corregida y aumentada —secundó George, mientras los otros dos chicos asintieron, dándole la razón.

—Harry —le llamaron la atención al pelinegro ambos gemelos—. Mis condolencias —terminaron por decir, para luego retirarse entre carcajadas; dejando al pobre Gryfindor solo.

—Mierda…

MALFOY MANOR

—¿Qué diablos haces aquí? —preguntó el rubio sorprendido.

—En serio Draco, cualquiera diría que no eres mi amigo con tal recibimiento —le reclamó el recién llegado—; vas a hacer que me ofenda terriblemente.

—Créeme Zabini, tú no te ofendes con nada —se burló Draco, para luego acercarse a darle un abrazo a su otro amigo de infancia—. Creí que no te volvería a ver.

—Yo también pensé eso —indicó el moreno—, pero mi amorosa madre no soportó más de dos semanas mi presencia y me ofreció al servicio del todopoderoso Señor Oscuro —dijo esto último tratando de ocultar la tristeza en sus ojos, pero el rubio lo conocía bien y sabía que él sufría por la indiferencia de su progenitora.

—Olvídalo, ya estás acá —trató de dispersar el tema—. Hay que aprovechar el tiempo; ya que mañana salgo de misión con mi prima.

—¿Aprovechar el tiempo? —preguntó el moreno levantando las cejas sugestivamente— Mierda Draco recién llego y ya te me quieres echar encima —el rubio lo vio con cara de asco al comprender por donde iba—. Lo siento pero no eres mi tipo, así que mantén tus pálidas manos lejos de este adonis.

—Por Merlín yo no te tocaría ni con un palo —le increpó— ¡Qué asco Blaise! Me dejarás la imagen —dijo esto último moviendo la cabeza, tratando de diluirla de su mente.

—Jajaja… ya está bien —aceptó el moreno—. Ahora si dime ¿Cómo es eso que saldrás de misión con tu prima? —se puso serio— ¿Tienes una prima? —preguntó para luego poner una mirada juguetona—. Y ¿Está buena?

—Ni lo sueñes Zabini, no te meterás con nadie de mi familia —le indicó señalándolo con el dedo—. Además, créeme cuando te digo que te conviene mantenerte alejado de esa psicópata.

—Huy no me digas, la chica es agresiva y posesiva —preguntó sobándose las manos, como si de un delicioso plato se tratara.

—¡Merlín! Zabini eres un puerco —puso cara de asco el rubio—. Pero no, no es por eso. El significado es literal —dijo esta vez con el rostro serio—. Esa mujer está loca.

Los dos viejos amigos dejaron el tema de Nicte y se dedicaron a ponerse al día de todo lo acontecido en esos meses separados. Blaise le contó al rubio, todos los cambios que se habían dado en el colegio desde su partida abrupta. Ahora que Dumbledore estaba muerto, los mortífagos habían tomado posesión de Hogwarts, con Snape como nuevo director.

—Así que mi padrino es el nuevo director —se dijo Draco—, sinceramente no me sorprende. Aprovechó el momento y ahora tiene la total confianza del Lord Oscuro.

—Sí, pero el problema no es Snape —le siguió contando el moreno—. A él casi no se le ve. Sin embargo, en su lugar están los nuevos profesores que hacen ver a tu padrino como un tierno unicornio.

—¿Nuevos profesores?

—Sí, los Carrow son unos hijos de perra —le comentó—. Aunque no me puedo quejar, los sangrepura no tenemos problema alguno; al igual que la mayoría de mestizos. Pero los pocos sangresucia que se atrevieron a quedar en el colegio son usados como conejillos de india para las maldiciones y hechizos que nos enseñan en el nuevo curso de Artes Oscuras.

—Que mierda Blaise, no me digas que utilizan las… —de tan solo pensarlo, se le ponían los pelos de punta.

—Imperdonables, sí esas mismas —completó la frase el moreno—. Lo han estado haciendo desde que llegaron y ni McGonagall a podido impedirlo —se notaba la pesadez en las palabras y rostro de su amigo—. Draco no quiero ser parte de esto, no me importa decir que estoy acojonado si esto me excluye de toda esta mierda.

—Lo sé, pero jamás debes repetirlo Zabini —le dijo serio el rubio— si tan solo existe alguna duda sobre tu lealtad, te matarán —Draco puso una mano en el hombro de su amigo—. No quiero ni pensar si esa tarea me la impusieran a mí, estaríamos jodidos.

—Yo ya lo decidí amigo, yo me largo de aquí y me voy a uno de esos países de Sudamérica —le dijo decidido— ya estoy harto de esta mierda de vida, donde no tienes opción a elegir. Tu deberías hacer lo mismo y venir conmigo.

—No puedo Blaise —negó el rubio— y tú tampoco o ¿Crees que el Señor Oscuro no te encontraría?

—No me creo tan importante como para que pierda el tiempo buscando a un chico.

—No se trata de importancia, sino de mostrar que a él nadie lo traiciona —trató de persuadirlo— no hagas estupideces, que ya casi ni me quedan amigos.

—¿Esa es tu forma de decirme que no me quieres perder? —trató de bromear el moreno, para aligerar el ambiente.

—Es mi forma de decirte que no seas un reverendo imbécil y termines arrastrándome a mi madre y a mí en tus locuras.

—Como digas —se alzó de hombros Zabini, para luego componer una sonrisa—, igual sé que no me quieres perder.

—En tus sueños Zabini.

GRIMAULD PLACE

Eran la medianoche y todos dormían, menos una persona. No sabía qué le pasaba con ese pelirrojo, pero no lograba sacárselo de la cabeza —Pero si es tan insignificante —resopló Nicte echada en su cama, mirando el techo—, ¿Qué diablos me pasa? ¿Por qué me preocupa? —se preguntaba una y otra vez, sin lograr conseguir una respuesta que la convenza— Pero que mierda Nicte contrólate, tienes que seguir el plan tal como lo estructuraste —se regañó asimisma.

—¿Ya habrá retomado el conocimiento? —se preguntó esta vez.

No pudo más y se levantó de la cama, dispuesta a tomar un poco de leche tibia para haber si así lograba conciliar el sueño. Se encaminó escaleras abajo para llegar a las cocinas, pero se detuvo cuando pasó frente a la habitación de Ron. Sus manos le escocían por entrar y ver si el chico ya se encontraba mejor de como lo dejó. Luego de quedarse parada por unos buenos segundos deliberando qué hacer, entró de la forma más silenciosa posible a la habitación que se encontraba a penumbras, solo levemente alumbrada por la luna. Escuchó un ronquido y enseguida pudo ver un bulto en la cama, era el pelirrojo que dormía tranquilo, solo unas vendas en la cabeza rompían la armonía de su rostro.

Nicte se acercó más para poder verlo mejor, ahí estaba aquel chico tan valiente que se atrevió a desafiar al monstruo de su padre —Si tan solo yo tuviera tu valor, para hacer lo mismo —le dijo en un susurro, mientras se atrevió a acariciar sus cabellos.

—Hermione… —se escuchó en los labios del durmiente y Nicte retiró su mano como si se la hubieran quemado.

—Así que mi hermanita —se dijo la ahora castaña—. Mejor para mí, conseguir tu cariño será más fácil.

Luego de estar unos minutos más contemplando la dormida silueta del pelirrojo, se despidió con un beso en su frente; gesto que no quiso ahondar mucho del porqué. Estaba cerrando la puerta de la habitación, cuando una voz la sobresaltó.

—¿Todavía despierta? —preguntó con una voz suave, muy característica de Luna— ¿Realmente te preocupa no?

—Obvio que me preocupa —respondió Nicte, pensando que al ser Hermione, sería obvia su preocupación por sus amigos.

—Interesante —se dijo la rubia, más para sí que para la chica frente a ella—, y pensar que recién lo conoces —esto impactó a la ahora castaña; ya que entendió la implicación de esa frase, ella lo sabía ¿Pero cómo?

—¿De qué hablas Luna? —trató de hacerse la extrañada— Conozco a Ronald desde los 11 años ¿Por qué me dices eso?

—Hermione lo conoce desde los 11 años —le replicó—, tú lo conoces recién

—¿Qué quieres decir? —esta vez preguntó con un tono brusco, preparada para hechizarla si era necesario y prueba de ello, eran las chistas que salía de sus dedos con la magia picándole por usarla.

—Tu no eres Hermione, eres su gemela.

…..

Hola a todos y mil disculpas por la desaparición, pero estas últimas semanas he tenido mucha carga laboral por un caso muy difícil en mi trabajo. De todas maneras, no pienso por ningún motivo dejar esta historia hasta terminarla y en muestra de disculpas, entre mañana y pasado voy a subir un capítulo más.

Espero que les guste y continúen siguiendo esta historia. Se les quiere.

_**Nota**__: Ningún personaje del mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece. Todo este extraordinario mundo le pertenece a la grandiosa J.K. ROWLING._


	17. ¡LIBERTAD!

¡LIBERTAD!

GRIMMAULD PLACE

"Tú no eres Hermione, eres su gemela", esa frase retumbaba en la cabeza de Nicte —Pero ¿Quién se cree esta estúpida? Y ¿Cómo diablos se enteró? —se preguntaba una y otra vez, mientras la tensión en su cuerpo aumentaba y la magia empezaba a desbordarse, preparándola para atacar.

—¿Lovegood? —se escuchó una voz a las espaldas de la rubia y Nicte pudo observar como esta se tensaba al acto— ¿Qué hacen en el pasillo a esta hora? —volvió a preguntar Nott.

—No es nada, Hermione… —y pronunció con especial esmero el nombre de su amiga— solo quería ver cómo se encontraba Ron.

—Exacto y ahora que ya vi que está mejor, me voy a dormir —Nicte aprovechó el momento y se escapó a su habitación, dejando a Luna y Theo solos—. Buenas noches a ambos.

De pronto el ambiente, se puso más tenso y Luna solo podía escuchar las respiraciones de ambos y los latidos desbocados de su propio corazón. Theo que se encontraba en la misma situación, sentía como sus labios empezaban a hormiguear, como rememorando ese beso en su habitación que lo había mantenido en ascuas hasta ahora.

—Lovegood yo… —intentó empezar una conversación, pero fue interrumpido por la rubia.

—Ya me voy a dormir —se apresuró en decir y huir como una vil cobarde de las sensaciones que le provocaba ese chico. Pero su huida fue interrumpida por una pregunta que la impactó.

—¿Tanto asco te doy? —preguntó Theo con la voz rota. ¿En qué momento se había posicionado a su espalda? Se preguntaba la rubia— Respóndeme Luna ¿Tan desagradable soy? —la rubia se estremeció al sentir el aliento de él chocar con su nuca.

—Tú no eres desagradable Theo —respondió con apenas un susurro.

—Entonces ¿Por qué huyes de mí? —A la mierda el orgullo y su dignidad Slytherin, se dijo Nott

—No es eso —le dijo con la voz entrecortada. Luna no comprendía porque no podía dominar esos temblores que se apoderaban de ella cuando el chico estaba cerca, se sentía una traidora completa y se odiaba por eso.

—Entonces dime ¿Qué es? —no la tocaba, pero la rubia podía sentir el calor que su cuerpo desprendía y la rodeaba en su totalidad. Luna respiró profundo para recuperar su compostura.

—¿Te parece poco haberme convertido en una traidora? Haber puesto en peligro a mis amigos, a los únicos que tengo —dijo esto mientras se volteaba, dándole la cara al castaño, quien sintió como si un mazo hubiera impactado en su estómago; al ver esas lágrimas contenidas en los cristalinos ojos de la rubia.

—¿Qué me has hecho? —preguntó impresionado Theo, al ver cómo le acojonaba ver sufrir a esa chica.

—Yo no te hice nada Theodore Nott —le respondió ofendida Luna.

—Sí, me tienes hechizado —se acercó más a ella, si era esto posible—, tienes razón Luna no soy bueno y mis intenciones tampoco lo eran —admitió el slytherin—; pero contigo cerca todo eso carece de importancia. No comprendo esta opresión en el pecho cada vez que te tengo cerca —decía, mientras con una mano se atrevió a acariciar el rostro de la chica; quien lo veía con los ojos más abiertos que nunca, dándole un aire tierno que derritió el frio corazón de Nott—. He cometido tantos errores en mi vida, pero te juro que nunca fue mi intención poner en peligro a tu amiga.

—Pero a Ron si —respondió con la poca voz que le quedaba— Ron no te importaba y lo dejaste como cebo para que los tuyos lo atraparan —"Los tuyos" esa frase se escuchaba tan lejana ahora para Theo, que había descubierto que en realidad nunca se había sentido que pertenecía a algo, hasta que ella llegó.

—Por impresionante que suene, a él tampoco quise poner en peligro —trató de hacerle ver—, no sé qué habrá pasado en esa casa franca; yo no estuve ahí —desesperado tomó el rostro de la rubia entre sus dos manos y pegó su frente a la de ella con los ojos cerrados—. Tienes que creerme cuando te digo que yo no sabía lo que iba a pasar.

—No puedo mentir a mis amigos —le dijo Luna—, me siento una traidora y no me gusta esa sensación Theo —dijo esto último abriendo los ojos y mirándolo sin pestañear—. Por favor, no me obligues hacerlo —esto hizo que el corazón del castaño se estrujara, por la tristeza plasmada en la mirada de la chica.

—No te obligaré a nada Luna, pero te ruego que no me alejes de tu lado —aspiró su dulce aroma, para luego continuar—, no sabría qué hacer; estaría perdido —La Ravenclaw solo asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de emitir palabra alguna por las sensaciones que empezaba a sentir.

Al verla asentir, Theo no pudo contenerse por más tiempo y justó los labios a los de la rubia; esta vez no era un beso desesperado y brusco, como el primero. Este beso era tierno y dulce como ella, lleno de sentimientos que el slytherin jamás soñó con albergar en su corazón. Luna se había convertido en un bálsamo para su maltrecha alma, la luz entre su oscuridad.

MALFOY MANOR

Hermione había pasado toda la noche sin dormir, se sentía débil y aterrorizada con lo que tendría que hacer. Primero debía ir en busca de los Horrocrux que a Harry le faltaban y si fuera poco, debía quitarle a su amigo los que ya contaba en su posición —Eso ni de broma lo haré, primero muerta antes de traicionar a mis amigos —se dijo asimisma, reiterando la decisión que había tomado por al menos en esa parte de tareas encomendadas. Ella aprovecharía esa misión, para sabotearla y ayudar a su amigo a conseguir todos los Horrocrux y destruirlos—. Y aunque haya resultado ser hija de ese monstruo, nada me alegrará más que saberlo muerto y liberando al mundo mágico de su putrefacta esencia.

Ya no aguantó más y se levantó de un salto de su cama, no soportaba tanto tiempo muerto —lo que haría por un buen libro —suspiró Hermione anhelando sus antiguos compañeros.

—Es el colmo que te hayas olvidado de lo que te dejé —escuchó la voz de su hermana, para luego verla materializarla frente a ella—. Sigo sin acostumbrarme a verte como yo —dijo con los labios torcidos.

—¡Nicte! Por merlín, deja de hacer eso —le llamó la atención, mientras se tomaba el pecho—; pero ¿Qué haces aquí? —la pregunta no fue del agrado de su hermana, que frunció el ceño.

—Acaso ¿una no puede visitar a su hermana gemela? —preguntó un poco huraña la ex pelinegra.

—Bueno sí, pero… pero ¿Cómo es posible que estés aquí? ¿Estoy soñando?

—No querida, estás completamente despierta

—No entiendo

—Fácil —dijo mientras tomaba asiento en la silla del tocador—, cada vez más tu poderes van aumentando; así como nuestra conexión —luego de frunció el ceño—. Pensé que ya lo sabrías, luego de leer el libro que te dejé.

—Bueno lo sabría si no hubieras mentido sobre su ubicación —le contestó malhumorada Hermione, recordando las horas perdidas buscando el dichoso libro.

—¿Mentir? Pero si te dije en el velador

—¡Será que no estaba ahí cuando llegue! —Nicte solo rodó los ojos y se acercó al velador donde sacó el segundo cajón, le dio vuelta y al posicionar su mano en el fondo de este, se materializó un grueso tomo antiguo—, realmente hermana me sorprendes, pensé que eras llamada la bruja más brillante de su generación —se burló, ocasionando que la otra se ruborizada al instante, por la vergüenza.

—Bueno está bien, será que no lo busqué con tanto ahínco —mentira Hermione se había matado buscando el dichoso libro y el escurridizo ejemplar estaba en sus narices.

—¿Qué esperas? Abre el libro y veamos que hechizo te puede ser útil en la misión.

—¿Cómo sabes de eso? —preguntó la Gryfindor.

—Sé todo lo que te pasa —Nicte solo se alzó de hombros, restándole importancia.

—¿También sabes que empezaré a tener clases privadas con Bellatrix? —esto si no lo vio venir su hermana.

—¿De qué diablos hablas?

—Voldemort… —y un pequeño escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal, rememorando el terror sufrido en su presencia— Lo vi hoy y me dijo eso.

—¿Así que estuviste frente a nuestro padre? ¿No sospechó nada? —preguntó con un aire de preocupación la ex pelinegra.

—A parte de casi orinarme los calzones, creo que no —a lo que Nicte se puso seria.

—Dime que no mostraste miedo ante él

—Bueno…

—¡Mierda Hermione! ¡Nos pudo descubrir!

—¡¿Y qué demonios querías que haga?! —gritó también— Tú me obligaste a cambiar de vida y no me diste ninguna pista de cómo carajo comportarme —Nicte solo respiró hondo calmando su temperamento; la verdad es que su hermana tenía razón.

—Muy bien, si eso es lo que quieres; no solo tendrás clases con nuestra madre, sino que conmigo también.

—Grandioso más clases —se quejó Hermione al puro estilo Ron Weasley.

—¿Pero qué escucho? ¿Hermione quejándose de tener más clases? —se burló su hermana.

—Ya cállate —y ambas chicas estallaron en risas.

GRIMMAULD PLACE

Sentía el cuerpo agarrotado y le dolían hasta partes que jamás pensó que dolieran. Trató de estirar los músculos pero el dolor se lo impidió —Que mierda —se quejó el pelirrojo.

—Bonito vocabulario mañanero —escuchó su voz y abrió los ojos inmediatamente—. Por fin despiertas bello durmiente.

—¿Hermione? ¿Dónde estoy? —se intentó levantar rápido, pero un fuerte mareo lo ancló nuevamente a la cama.

—No te apresures, estas aún muy débil —le llamó la atención Nicte, mientras lo ayudaba a echarse nuevamente—, por otro lado estamos en Grimmauld Place.

—Grimmauld Place —repitió, todavía desorientado; luego abrió los ojos de una forma que Luna Lovegood hubiera estado orgullosa—. ¡Los Mortífagos! ¡Voldemort! —se exaltó el menor de los Weasley— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo…

—No soporté escuchar tus gritos siendo torturado —le dijo Nicte, mientras escondía el rostro en su ahora maraña de rizos castaños— tenía que hacer algo y gracias a Merlín pude escapar contigo inconsciente.

—Entonces ¿Tú estabas ahí? —la chica solo asintió— ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que no fuiste solo un sueño —la chica se ruborizó al escuchar tus palabras.

—Yo… perdóname por no poder escapar antes y dejar que pases por esa tortura —se disculpó sinceramente por primera vez la chica; iba a seguir hablando pero unas manos tomaron las suyas y ella solo quedó viendo ese contacto que le hacía sentir tantas cosas nuevas en ella.

—No Hermione, no tienes que disculparte de nada —besó sendas manos de la chica—, soy yo quien debo dar las gracias por salvarme —Ron aprovechó que la castaña no se alejó y se empezó a acercar a esos labios con los que soñaba tanto; pero justo cuando sus alientos empezaron a mezclarse y era casi inminente el choque de sus bocas, la puerta se abrió abruptamente.

—¡Oh! ¿Interrumpo? —se escuchó la suave voz de Luna, mientras hacía malabares con una bandeja llena de alimento para el pelirrojo. Este al ver lo que traía en manos, no pudo evitar los sonidos de su estómago que reclamaba comida y se puso del color de su cabello.

—No para nada Luna —respondió Ron, mientras se alejaba de una furiosa Nicte—, ¿Todo eso es para mí? —preguntó casi babeando la sabana del abre que tenía.

—Sí, pensé que necesitarías alimentarte bien —se alzó de hombros, mientras se acercaba; pero fue interceptada por la ahora castaña, quien tomo la bandeja del otro lado.

—Perfecto que linda Luna, ahora yo me encargaré de ayudarlo —lo dijo en un tono dulce y peligroso a la vez, que solo la rubia comprendió pero sin mostrar cambio alguno en su risueño rostro.

—Huy pero Harry justo te estaba buscando —respondió la Ravenclaw.

—Luego iré, no importa —trató de zafarse la otra chica.

—No Hermy, anda nomás que Luna me ayude —le increpó el chico, lo que hizo que el cuerpo de Nicte se tense de la rabia— Si Harry te busca, debe de ser importante.

—Está bien —dijo la ex pelinegra entre dientes, para luego retirarse no si antes tirar un portazo que se escuchó en toda la casa; dejando a un Ron sorprendido y una Luna sonriente.

—Pero que se a creído esa estúpida rubia insulsa —iba furiosa a buscar a ese ñoño de Potter— venir a darme órdenes, mujercita insignificante —no soportaba la rabia dentro, por esa tipa se quedó con todas las ganas de besarlo —¡Aaah! —dio un grito de frustración.

—¿Herms? ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó un sorprendido Harry, ante tal muestra de desesperación impropia de su amiga.

—Si si, estoy bien —le quitó importancia con un movimiento de mano—; ahora dime ¿Para qué me buscabas? —Y arruinaste mi momento con ese pelirrojo que me está volviendo loca, agregó en su mente.

—Si claro, vamos a la biblioteca que necesitamos hablar —Nicte lo siguió y al llegar cerró la puerta tras ella, al tiempo que Harry ponía un hechizo silenciador al recinto.

—¿Y bien? —se cruzó de brazos esperando le diga cual es el asunto tan delicado para interrumpir su mañana.

—Bueno quería mostrarte esto —dijo, mientras del bolsillo del pantalón sacaba un pequeño guardapelo y ella lo supo al instante; podía sentir la energía maligna que irradiaba— y antes que preguntes, es el original.

—Pero ¿Cómo? —sólo preguntó, para luego acercarse al objeto como si una fuerza magnética la llamara— ¿Puedo? —preguntó pidiendo permiso para tomarlo.

—Claro tómalo, pero debo de advertirte que vas a sentir la maldad que irradia muy fuerte, así que solo un momento; ella solo asintió y lo tomó. "Oh por Merlín" pensó Nicte al poder sentir todo el poder oscuro que esa cosa guardaba.

—Ahora lo siento, tenías razón —levantó la mirada para mirar a los ojos de Potter—, pero no solo me llamaste para mostrármelo ¿No? —El pelinegro asintió.

—Sí, es que necesito tu ayuda para destruirlo —se alzó de hombros—, he intentado de todo y nada pasa —le contó con la frustración palpable en sus palabras—. Hasta usé la maldición asesina y simplemente ¡Nada!

—Es obvio que un hechizo conocido jamás logrará destruir un Horrocrux Harry —le indicó muy al estilo de su hermana—, se trata de una magia muy poderosa y oscura, desconocida para la mayoría. Dudo que el Señor Oscuro…

—¿Señor Oscuro? —preguntó extrañado Harry al escuchar la forma de referirse de su amigo a ese monstruo.

—Diré Voldemort —se corrigió al instante, queriendo darse un golpe por lo idiota y descuidada que fue—. En fin, dudo que él no haya tomado precauciones y solo haya pocas formas de destruir uno de estos o tal vez ni exista.

—Si la hay

—Y eso ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Hay ni modo Herms, ¿No recuerdas que el Diario y el Anillo ya fueron destruidos? —Mierda eso no lo sabía, se dijo Nicte. No podía seguir cometiendo esos errores sino iba a ser descubierta.

—Sí lo sé, pero me imagino que fue muy difícil conseguirlo.

—Eso sí, el Diario fue con el diente del Basilisco —Nicte abrió los ojos de la sorpresa. ¿Estos inútiles se enfrentaron con un Basilisco?— y el Anillo no tengo ni idea, fue Dumbledore quien lo hizo.

—Ya veo, entonces me imagino que debemos empezar a investigar hechizos o métodos que logren destruirlo —el pelinegro asintió enérgicamente—. Bien empezaré buscando libros de Magia Negra en esta biblioteca.

—¡Perfecto! —exclamó Harry— Herms, ¿Te molesta si voy a ver cómo está Ron y luego vuelvo?

—Por supuesto que no Harry, ve —le dijo y se dio la vuelta dispuesta a enterrarse en dicha biblioteca. Si algo compartía con su hermana era el amor a los libros.

—Herms —volvió a escuchar la voz de pelinegro.

—¿Ahora qué Harry?

—¿Puedes devolverme el guardapelo?

—¡Oh! Si claro disculpa —y le devolvió el objeto.

—Bien me retiro, luego nos vemos.

Ella ya no respondió, estaba ocupada entre los libros y sus pensamientos —Si logro destruir todos los Horrocruxes mi padre será vulnerable y así me podré liberar de su yugo —pensaba Nicte.

—¡Libertad! Casi hasta te saboreo.

…..

_Hola a todos, acá vengo con un nuevo capítulo y cada vez más, todo se va encaminando. ¿Qué será del futuro de nuestros personajes? Ya lo veremos en los próximos capítulos._

_Agradezco a todos a quienes me acompañan capítulo a capítulo y decirles que los quiero!_

_**Karende14:** Gracias hermosa, no pude responderte en el anterior capítulo, pero solo decirte que me alegra que te guste y sigas la historia. Muchos cariños a ti._

_**pelusa778:** Cómo me encanta cuando llego a causar esas reacciones en la gente que me lee; no sabes lo feliz que me hacen tus palabras; en serio muchas gracias y mil cariños para ti._

_**Nota**__: Ningún personaje del mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece. Todo este extraordinario mundo le pertenece a la grandiosa J.K. ROWLING._


	18. LA MATARÁ!

¡LA MATARÁ!

MALFOY MANOR

Hermione no había podido pegar el ojo más que solo unas 3 horas, lo que le había hecho ganar un aspecto demacrado en su rostro. Se encontraba leyendo el libro que su hermana le dejó, recopilando hechizos e información útil para su misión, cuando de pronto fue interrumpida por unos golpes en su puerta.

—Adelante —respondió la chica un poco malhumorada por la interrupción y su humor empeoró al ver de quién se trataba—, ¿Ahora qué quieres malf… Draco?

—Créeme que a mí tampoco me agrada verte —frunció el ceño, mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta que se encontraba semiabierta—, pero necesitamos organizarnos para la misión que es en unas horas.

—Traza los planes que quieras y luego me los dices— le restó importancia con un ademán de mano—. Ahora déjame en paz, que deseo estar sola.

—Mierda Nicte, por más que odie tu sola presencia necesito estar preparado y eso no sucederá si no hablamos —Draco trató de controlarse y no decirle unas cuantas verdades a esa engreída.

La ahora pelinegra, cerró fuertemente el libro hastiada de Malfoy —Bien, entra y cierra la puerta.

—Hay otra cosa

—¿Ahora qué?

—Otra persona irá con nosotros —a esto, Hermione alzó la ceja intrigada y Malfoy solo se hizo a un lado de la puerta—, pasa —al instante un moreno conocido por la gryfindor ingresó en la habitación. Hermione no podía estar más sorprendida.

—¿Y este que hace aquí? —preguntó molesta

—Es Blase e irá a la misión con nosotros

—Hola preciosa —saludó con su característica personalidad el chico, luego se volteó hacia su rubio amigo—. Mierda Draco, es idéntica a ella —exclamó, a lo que su amigo solo asintió.

—¡Oh! ¡De ninguna manera!

—Ya lo decidí —la retó el rubio—, él irá.

—Y ¿Quién demonios eres tú para decidir? —le preguntó furiosa la ex castaña.

—¡Eh! Hermano hasta pelea como Granger —exclamó sorprendido Blase.

—Yo decido lo que a mí se me dé la gana —le respondió entre dientes Draco.

—¡Tu no decides nada! —lo señaló furibunda con un dedo— Vil insecto, como te atreves a ignorarme en estas decisiones.

—¡Diablos! ¡Esta mujer es puro fuego!

—¡Cállate Zabini! —gritaron al unísono, tanto el rubio como la ex castaña. Esta última al darse cuenta de la tamaña estupidez que cometió, quiso golpearse.

—¿Y tú cómo sabes su apellido? —preguntó contrariado Draco, dándose cuenta de ese detalle. Hermione no sabía qué hacer en ese momento, se había dejado en evidencia de la forma más estúpida—. ¡Respóndeme!

—Yo no tengo que responderte nada a ti —le dijo Hermione de la forma más calmada y fría posible; lo que hizo titubear al rubio—, sólo diré que yo estoy al tanto de muchas cosas —ante esto el slytherin respiró hondo para calmarse.

—Está bien, no me interesa en realidad —luego se acercó un poco más y de la forma más amable que pudo le dijo—. Realmente necesito que Blase vaya a la misión con nosotros.

—¡Vaya! Draco Malfoy pidiendo en tono de casi súplica —se burló la chica.

—Esto es serio Nicte —ella logró ver preocupación en el rostro de su némesis y suspiró derrotada.

—Está bien… —pudo ver una sonrisa en cada uno de los rostros de los chicos— Pero si estorba tú serás responsable.

—¡Hey! Yo no estorbo —se quejó Blase.

—Hecho.

—Bien, ahora creo que deberíamos trazar un plan para no perder la vida en el intento —a esto el rubio solo asintió y junto a los otros dos se sentaron en la cama de la chica con el mapa entregado por Voldemort.

GRIMMAULD PLACE

Había pasado las próximas dos horas buscando libros sobre Horrocruxes y lo único que había encontrado eran simples referencias a tal hechizo; pero nada de cómo destruir los objetos que contenían el alma fragmentada.

—¡Vaya mierda! —exclamó frustrada Nicte.

—Pero que boquita te manejas Granger —Escuchó a sus espaldas.

—¿Y tú que quieres? —preguntó hastiada de la gente de esa casa, que lo único que sabían hacer era meterse donde no los llamaban.

—Pero qué genio te manejas —se burló Theo, que la quedó mirando fijamente.

—Y ahora ¿Por qué me miras así? —le preguntó con el ceño fruncido Nicte.

—Realmente es extraordinario el parecido —él lo sabía, esa estúpida se lo había contado—, como dos gotas de agua, solo que una es cristalina y una turbia —esto ofendió de sobremanera a la chica.

—¿De qué diablos estás hablando? —No le daría el gusto de saberse descubierta; sin embargo la sonrisa que esbozó el slytherin la encabronó— ¿Sabes qué? Piensa lo que mierda quieras.

—Ese es tu problema, te podrás parecer físicamente, pero no en esencia —la miró de forma penetrante—. ¿O me equivoco Nicte? —ella solo abrió los ojos de la sorpresa al oír su verdadero nombre, pero luego se recompuso y sonrió.

—Déjame recordarte que esa esencia maligna la compartimos querido —esto golpeó fuertemente en el alma del castaño—, o me vas a decir que todos aquí saben tus verdadera lealtad —Nott apretó los puños, ya que ella tenía razón— ¿Ella lo sabe?

—A ella no la metas —en una fracción de segundo avanzó, impactando de forma brusca a la chica contra la pared; mientras él se trataba de controlar—. Ella quedará fuera de todo esto, si sabes lo que te conviene —en respuesta la ex pelinegra, soltó una carcajada.

—¿Lo qué me conviene? —dijo esto, acercándose al chico de forma sugerente—. Y ¿Tú sabes lo que te conviene Theo? —preguntó en un tono dulce— ¿Realmente piensas que te quedarás con ella? —siguió inyectando su veneno— Tu estás podrido por dentro ¿Qué le vas a ofrecer? ¿Sufrimiento y caos? —Nott se había quedado estático, dejando que el veneno de la chica ingresara en su ser y llenándolo de miedo, de asco propio—. ¿En serio piensas que llegarás a ser feliz? Eso no existe para las personas como nosotros.

—Ya basta —respondió entre dientes, con el corazón estrujado—, tu eres la que está podrida, anhelas lo que jamás será tuyo —al igual que la chica, empezó a soltar veneno—. Tu la envidias, porque ella es lo que tu nunca podrás ser; porque ella tiene lo que tu jamás tendrás.

—¿Qué puedo envidiarle a ella? —dijo algo golpeada por las palabras del castaño.

—Amor, amistad, lealtad

—¿Es en serio? —se burló Nicte— Como si me interesaran esas estupideces —en respuesta a ello, él sonrió.

—He visto como miras a Weasley, a mi no me engañas —esto dejó helada a la chica, sin saber que responder— pero la única forma que él te haga caso es pensando que eres Hermione; porque la ama a ella, no a ti.

—Estás muy equivocado si piensas que no podría conseguir a cualquier chico si me lo propongo Theo —Le respondió petulante y furiosa.

—Tal vez físicamente, pero evocar un sentimiento tan puro como el amor jamás —sonrió triunfante al ver que le había hecho daño, al igual como ella se lo había hecho antes—. Nadie te ama, nadie te amará Nicte; porque tú si estas podrida —la chica no pudo contenerse más e intentó tirarle una bofetada, pero el la paró tomándola de la muñeca. De pronto la ahora castaña se le echó encima y lo besó, el beso duro menos de dos segundos; ya que Theo la sacó de inmediato—. ¡Pero que mierda tienes! ¿Estás loca? —le reclamó, pero a Nicte no le importó. Ella solo sonreía de triunfo; mientras veía a una rubia salir corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos.

MALFOY MANNOR

—¿Ya salió algo? —Era la quinta vez que preguntaba en la última hora.

—Aún no Blase —respondió entre dientes y malhumorado Draco— igual como hace 15 minutos; ya deja de preguntar a cada rato por Merlín.

—Esto es aburrido —se quejó el moreno igual como las anteriores veces— ¿Pueden explicarme nuevamente, para qué nos quedamos mirando este estúpido pergamino? —volvió a preguntar— ¡Que encima está en blanco!

—¡Ya no lo aguanto más! —exclamó Hermione, volteándose hacia Blase— Escúchame bien Zabini, que lo explicaré por última vez —respiró hondo para no perder la paciencia—. Este pergamino en blanco realmente es un mapa, que nos mostrará la ubicación de cada Horrocrux.

—Si si eso ya entendí —le cortó el chico— lo que no comprendo es ¿Por qué no se ve nada si nos tiene que mostrar el camino?

—Porque nos revelará a su debido tiempo la primera pista —respondió esta vez el rubio, temiendo que la pelinegra pierda la paciencia y haga puré a su amigo—. Y ya cierra la boca Blase —añadió al ver que este quería replicar.

Luego de eso todos se mantuvieron en silencio, mientras seguían observando el dichoso pergamino que esta extendido encima de la cama de la gryfindor. Pero la paz no duró mucho…

—En serio ¿Cuándo va a salir algo? —preguntó otra vez Blase.

—Aaaaaah! Yo te mato Zabini —ya no aguantó más Hermione y se levantó dispuesta a hechizar a ese insufrible moreno.

—Espera —le dijo Draco, tomándola de la muñeca para pararla.

—¡No Malfoy yo lo mato ahora mismo!

—No, eso hazlo por favor —respondió el rubio, mientras se escuchaba un "Gracias amigo" a lo lejos—. Pero acaba de salir algo —Hermione se volvió a sentar al lado del chico, mientras los tres se acercaban a ver que aparecía.

—Espera eso no es un mapa, sólo son palabras —se quejó Blase.

—Shhhhh… —lo callaron los otros dos chicos.

En el mapa empezaron aparecer palabras como si estuvieran en un remolino, hasta que poco a poco se fueron acomodando, dejando a la vista un párrafo. Todos se acercaron más a leer qué decía:

"_Isla de Volcanes, recinto de un dios_

_Donde una masacre, de hombres ocurrió_

_Mujeres hermosas, ahí encontrarás_

_Pero si te acercas, nunca más regresarás_

_Entre ruinas se encuentra, una entrada secreta_

_Entre el pasado y presente, una puerta directa_

_Si decides entrar, debes recordar_

_Que tu misión, es importante terminar"._

—Vaya estupidez, solo nos están tomando el pelo —bufó el moreno.

—Es obvio Blase, ¿No lo ves? —le dijo Draco.

—Es un acertijo y si lo resolvemos sabremos a donde ir —lo secundó Hermione.

—Pues, yo no entiendo nada —se alzó de hombros Zabini.

—Yo creo tener una idea de donde es —dijo la ex castaña y el rubio le asintió—. Volcanes y recinto de un dios.

—Masacre y mujeres hermosas, de donde no regresas —continuó Draco

—¡Lemnos! —terminaron por decir ambos

—¿Y se puede saber quién es ese?

—No es quién, es qué —le corrigió Hermione—; y es una isla donde, según la mitología griega fue hogar del dios Hefestos.

—Y existe una leyenda de una masacre de mujeres que asesinaron a sus esposos por infieles —siguió el rubio—. Incluso hay la creencia que si llegas a este lugar, jamás regresarás.

—Exacto, porque vas olvidando todo y te pierdes —terminó la ahora pelinegra.

—Perfecto, ahora vamos a una misión de la cual no volveremos —exclamó el moreno, mientras se levantaba para retirarse.

—¿Se puede saber a dónde vas? —le preguntó su amigo.

—A disfrutar de la poca vida que me queda —respondió y se retiró, dejando a los otros callados por sus ocurrencias.

—¿Así es siempre de intenso? —preguntó Hermione.

—Temo que sí —respondió Draco.

—Bueno al menos no nos aburriremos —se alzó de hombros la chica en son de broma.

—Si no lo matamos antes —dijo el rubio, para luego ambos reír; hasta que los dos se dieron cuenta de lo que hacían y se callaron al instante.

—Creo que mejor me voy a preparar —se excusó Draco.

—S… si yo también tengo que prepararme —respondió casi tartamudeando la ex castaña.

—¿En dos horas en el hall de entrada?

—Si está bien, en dos horas —respondió la chica, mientras Malfoy se retiraba de su habitación.

A las dos horas Hermiones se encontraba sola en el hall de entrada esperando a los otros dos, solo con un bolsito colgado en el hombro; estaba impaciente y nerviosa, lo que era evidente en el frotar de sus manos.

—¿Sólo eso llevarás? —se escuchó la voz de Malfoy a sus espaldas y ella al voltear, pudo ver a ambos chicos con grandes mochilas como las que llevan los turistas muggles.

—Tengo todo lo que necesito aquí —respondió dando unas palmaditas en su bolsito.

—Si que es una chica práctica —le dijo Blase a Draco y este último asintió.

—Mas bien ustedes ¿Qué llevan ahí? —preguntó sorprendida por tremendos bultos que cargaban— ¿Se van a mudar o qué?

—Nosotros llevamos lo justo y lo necesario —respondió petulante Draco.

—Serpientes —susurró Hermione, mientras rodaba los ojos—. Bien creo que ya es hora de irnos.

—¿Pero cómo llegaremos? —preguntó el moreno.

—Con esto —indicó el rubio, mientras de su túnica sacaba una vieja bufanda de slytherin—, vamos acérquense que no queda mucho tiempo para que el traslador se active —los otros dos chicos le hicieron caso y tomaron la bufanda por cada lado.

—En serio Draco, eres todo un sentimental —se burló Blase por la bufanda de su preciada casa.

—Oh Blase ya calla… —pero el traslador se activó y no alcanzó a terminar la frase.

A los segundos que los tres jóvenes se desaparecieran, apareció una figura vestida de negro, que cruzó corriendo el jardín de entrada, directo al invernadero. Era Bellatrix Lestrange y cualquiera que la hubiera visto, pensaría que se aproximaba el fin del mundo; ya que el estado en el cual se encontraba la mortia, era completamente frenético y de pavor.

—¡Cissa! —gritó Bella desesperada, buscando a su hermana.

—Acá estoy —respondió la rubia, pero se asustó al momento de levantar la mirada y ver el estado en que se encontraba su hermana mayor—, ¿Pero Bella qué sucede?

—Me tienes que ayudar hermana —se arrodillo a la altura de la Sra. Malfoy— ¡La matará!

…..

_Hola a todos y mil disculpas por la desaparición, pero sigo con mucha carga laboral. De todas maneras, les reitero mi compromiso de terminar esta historia._

_Espero que les guste y continúen siguiéndola. Se les quiere._

_**Nota**__: Ningún personaje del mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece. Todo este extraordinario mundo le pertenece a la grandiosa J.K. ROWLING._


	19. Descubierta

DESCUBIERTA

MALFOY MANOR

Caminaba toda segura de si misma, amaba que todos le temiesen y bajaran la mirada cuando ella pasaba. Ella entre todos era la mano derecha de su señor, el padre de su hija; ella era a quién él eligió para llevar su fruto en su vientre. Bellatrix caminaba con una sonrisa petulante y con el mentón elevado, mirando por sobre el hombro a quien se le atraviese.

Había recibido su llamado y no debía de hacerle esperar, a cualquiera menos a él. Apuró el paso y continuó hasta llegar a la puerta del salón, temblaba de ansiedad sobre qué le pediría hacer su señor; ella haría cualquier cosa por él, matar, torturar, cualquier cosa. Él era su todo.

—Adelante —se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta y ella no perdió tiempo; y entró— ¡Bellatrix! Verte siempre es un deleite —siseó Voldemort al ver a su mejor mortífago.

—Mi señor, estoy para servirle —se inclinó mostrando su respeto.

—Mi querida Bella —se acercó él y empezó a rodearla—. No tengo que decir que tú eres entre todos mi favorita.

—Me honra con sus palabras mi Lord.

—Me has demostrado que tu lealtad hacia mí no tiene límites —se paró a espaldas de ella y le puso una mano en cada hombro—. Sólo en ti puedo confiar mis planes.

—¿Sus planes? —preguntó emocionada por saber lo que tenía en la mente su señor.

—Sí exacto —le contestó—, una vez Nicte recolecte todos mis Horrocruxes quedará todo listo para el ritual.

—Mi señor, no estará hablando de ese ritual… —preguntó con el corazón latiendo ya en su garganta. Por Merlín que no sea lo que piensa.

—Exactamente hablo de ese ritual Bella. ¿De cuál otro hablaría?

—Pe… pero mi señor, se necesitarían a ambas gemelas para hacerlo.

—Bueno Nicte es poderosa y tiene la esencia de 7 magos, a parte de mi sangre —la miró hastiado por no aprobar al instante su plan—. Es suficiente para que ella sola pueda realizar el ritual.

—Pero mi Lord, ella podría morir a causa de dicho ritual —trató de persuadirlo desesperada—. Mi hija podría morir.

—Si muere será por mí y la causa —le respondió tajante—. Ella también es mi hija y hará lo que yo le mande, ella lo entiende y pensé que tú también lo entendías Bella —Siseó apretando los dientes como la serpiente que era—. Ahora retírate, que ya no soporto tu presencia.

—Sí mi señor —la mortia hizo una reverencia para luego salir del recinto.

No podía creer lo que le pedía, de todas las cosas que ella podía hacer por él y pedía la vida de su hija; la única que le quedaba. Empezó a acelerar el paso, hasta que sin darse cuenta se encontraba corriendo hacia el invernadero, donde se encontraba la única persona que estaría dispuesta a ayudar. Una madre, sea de la calaña que sea, hace lo que sea por sus hijos.

—¡Cissa! —gritó Bella desesperada, buscando a su hermana.

—Acá estoy —respondió la rubia, pero se asustó al momento de levantar la mirada y ver el estado en que se encontraba su hermana mayor—, ¿Pero Bella qué sucede?

—Me tienes que ayudar hermana —se arrodillo a la altura de la Sra. Malfoy— ¡La matará!

GRIMMAULD PLACE

Hace horas que la buscaba y no estaba por ningún lado. Theo ya empezaba a impacientarse y preocuparse también, debía de admitir. Luna no era de las que desaparecían y eso le provocaba un vacío en la boca del estómago.

Entró por cuarta vez a las cocinas, encontrando a Potter con la chica Weasley. No le gustaba demostrar a los demás sus sentimientos, pero realmente estaba preocupado.

— ¡Hey Potter! ¿Has visto a Luna?

—No, no la veo desde el desayuno —le contestó el pelinegro, sorprendido por la familiaridad con la que Nott se refería a su amiga.

—Yo sí —esta vez habló Ginny, captando la atención de ambos chicos—, la vi subiendo al ático.

— ¿Y cómo diablos llego ahí? —preguntó un poco tosco, pero se dio cuenta que la pelirroja empezaba a fruncir el ceño—. Quiero decir que nunca estuve ahí y no sé cómo llegar.

—Por la escalera que está al fondo de la biblioteca —respondió Harry esta vez, ganándose una mirada acerada de su novia.

—Gracias —fue todo lo que se le escuchó a Theo, antes de salir disparado por la puerta.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó confundido por el ceño fruncido de la pelirroja, mientras ella solo negaba con la cabeza.

Theo subió a la carrera la escalera, apresurándose en llegar a la biblioteca. Justo cuando entraba, pudo visualizar a una menuda rubia salir del fondo con los ojos hinchados y rojos, evidencia suficiente que la Ravenclaw había llorado. Theo de pronto sintió una profunda rabia hacia aquella persona que la hubiera hecho llorar.

—Luna ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó preocupado el castaño y pudo ver al instante la tensión en el cuerpo de la chica.

—No pasa nada Theodore Nott —respondió de un modo dulce como siempre lo era debido a su suave voz, pero al mismo tiempo era una forma fría que él supo diferenciar—. Por favor déjame, quiero estar sola.

—Pero Luna…

—Te lo pido por favor —dijo tajante la rubia colocando una mano en el pecho del chico y mirándolo fijamente. Theo al ver sus ojos se alarmó; ya que pudo ver un dolor profundo y decepción. Pero acaso ¿Él había hecho algo? Se preguntaba.

Luna no le dejó tiempo de reaccionar; ya que mientras él se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos, ella había escapado sabe Merlín dónde.

—Mierda.

—Parece que hay problemas en el paraíso —escuchó Nott a sus espaldas, y maldijo entre dientes su perra suerte.

—¿Qué demonios quieres tú? —le contestó a la falsa castaña, con los dientes apretados.

—Pero qué carácter Theo querido, te vas a arrugar más rápido de lo habitual —se burló Nicte—. ¡Ah no! No me pongas esa cara que yo no he hecho nada —se hizo la ofendida, claro que Nott sabía que solo estaba jugando para seguir burlándose de él—, bueno nada que te hayas enterado claro.

—Mejor me voy —soltó el chico ácidamente—, no tengo ni tiempo, ni humor para soportarte.

—¡Huy! No me digas que ¿Estás así porque Luna ya no quiere saber nada de ti?

—¿De qué diablos hablas? —le contestó contrariado, mientras la chica mostraba una sonrisa petulante— No tengo tiempo para tus estupideces —terminó por decir para empezar a caminar hacia la entrada.

—Pero Theo, es que no debiste hacerlo —esto hizo que el chico parara en seco—, le terminaste rompiendo el corazón a la pobre Luna —el castaño volteó furioso y se acercó todo amenazante.

—¿De qué mierda hablas loca? —por una milésima de segundo la sonrisa de Nicte vaciló y es que odiaba esa palabra, "loca".

—¿De qué más voy a hablar? Hablo de lo que ocasionaste al besarme —Nott solo la veía con una mirada seria, sin comprender lo que decía—. Admito que fue satisfactorio, pero hacerlo mientras Luna nos veía eso si fue cruel —los ojos de Theodore brillaron con la comprensión del dolor reflejado en los ojos de Luna.

—Eres una maldita desgraciada —soltó furioso el slytherin—. Y así te crees igual a Hermione —se burló—, tu no le llegas ni a la suciedad del suelo donde ella pisa, tu no vales nada, no le importas a nadie; porque estás podrida por dentro loca de mierda —dijo esto último para dar media vuelta y salir en busca de la rubia, necesitaba explicarle las cosas como sucedieron y rogaba a Merlín que ella comprendiera.

ISLA DE LEMNOS

Aparecieron los tres a las afueras de la pequeña ciudad costera que se ubicaba en la isla, Hermione vio maravillada el hermoso paisaje formado entre la pintoresca arquitectura de la ciudad y el azul profundo del mar mediterráneo.

—Es hermoso —soltó la gryfindor con los ojos brillantes de emoción, mientras era observada por un confundido rubio.

—Gracias, no necesitas decirlo —soltó el tercer miembro, ganándose una sonrisa de la chica.

—Ya basta de perder el tiempo, busquemos donde poder instalarnos que ya es tarde —soltó bruscamente Draco, para luego adelantarse y empujar con los hombros a sus dos compañeros.

—¿Y a este qué le picó? —dijo Hermione, molesta por el empujón, a lo que Zabini solo atinó a reírse y seguir a su amigo, seguida de la chica.

—¡Hay los celos! —se dijo Blase, refiriéndose al rubio.

Caminaron una hora y media hasta llegar a una pintoresca pensión, buscando hospedaje; sin embargo el recepcionista les indicó que no contaban con habitaciones disponibles, debido a que se encontraban en temporada alta y los turistas había copado todo.

—¡Pero debe de haber algo! —reclamó el rubio.

—Lo siento joven pero no hay nada.

—Pues bote a unos y nos da su habitación, yo le pago el doble si eso es lo que quiere —insistió nuevamente muy al estilo Malfoy.

—Imposible que haga eso, dejaría mi hospedaje con mala reputación.

—¿Pero quién se cree este muggle de…? —la ofensiva frase, fue cortada por una delicada mano en su boca.

—¿Muggle? ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó un confundido recepcionista.

—Lo siento señor, mi compañero lo que quiso decir es que si no existe algún otro sitio donde podamos conseguir hospedaje —trató de apaciguar las cosas la ex castaña.

—Lo siento señorita, pero lamentablemente llegaron en mala época.

—Lo comprendo señor, mil disculpas por la molestia — se excusó Hermione, luego se volteó hacia los dos chicos, con una mirada severa.

—Vámonos —ambos no supieron si fue por cansancio o miedo a esa mirada que decía que la chica no permitiría objeciones; pero obedecieron sin chistar.

La siguieron en silencio durante unos treinta minutos, mientras se acercaban a un bosque a las afueras de la pequeña ciudad costera. Ella se detuvo en un claro y volteó con una sonrisa radiante; ya que esto le recordaba tantas aventuras junto a Harry y Ron.

—Acá es perfecto ¿No creen? —ambos chicos se quedaron viendo como si hubiera hablado en otro idioma.

—¿Perfecto para qué? —preguntó Blase.

—Para qué más Zabini, para acampar por supuesto —dicho esto los dos slytherin la vieron con cara de terror.

—De ninguna manera, eso jamás —se quejó Draco.

—Hay por Merlín no seas un llorón —le recriminó Hermione—, además no es como si fueras a dormir en el piso.

—Perfecto preciosa pero de donde vamos a sacar una carpa decente y lo demás que se necesita para ello.

—Yo los traigo conmigo —respondió la Gryfindor mientras golpeaba suavemente su bolcito.

—¿Tú estás diciéndonos que la carpa que es enorme y las demás cosas las tienes en esa miniatura de bolso? —preguntó Malfoy.

—¿Y así se llaman sangre pura? —Se burló la chica—. Somos magos por Merlín —Dicho eso se agachó y empezó a rebuscar dentro del bolso.

—¡Diablos que llevas ahí! ¿A Hogwarts completo? — se burló el moreno, provocando una dulce sonrisa en la chica; esto sorprendió a Draco, "Esa sonrisa es igual a la de ella". El chico frunció el ceño confundido, mientras se seguía perdiendo en su sonrisa.

—¡Lo encontré! —dio un gritito eufórico la ex castaña, mientras jalaba una masa de tela.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntaron ambos chicos.

—¿Qué más va a ser? La carpa por supuesto —ambos la quedaron viendo—. ¡Vamos no se queden ahí parados! ¡Ayúdenme! —Ambos se apresuraron a ayudar a la chica y lograron entre los tres sacar la carpa, que con unos cuantos hechizos de levitación se encontró lista al instante—. Ya está —soltó satisfecha Hermione con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Todos entraron y ambos slytherin se sorprendieron por lo grande que era en su interior, tenía una cocina completamente equipada, una salita de estar con biblioteca, cortesía de la chica; cuatro habitaciones y dos baños.

—Bien, ahora instálense y yo me encargaré de los hechizos de protección —indicó Granger.

—Yo te ayudo —dijo ahí mismo el rubio, quien la siguió afuera de la carpa dejando a Blase instalándose.

Ninguno cruzó palabra alguna, solo se dedicaron a realizar las florituras con sendas varitas y pronunciar los hechizos de protección y anti-muggles. Draco no podía desprender la mirada de ella, había algo raro con su comportamiento y el ya sospechaba de algo en especial. Pero debía ser astuto para sacarle la verdad.

—Así que Nicte ¿Cómo es que tenías esta carpa? Y ¿Cómo lograste meterla en ese pequeño bolso? —trató de entablar conversación Draco.

—Usé el hechizo de expansión indetectable —le respondió la chica con su típico tono sabiondo.

—Interesante… —se acercó unos centímetros el rubio—, y ¿Cómo funciona?

—Bueno debes hacer un movimiento así con la varita, mientras señalas el objeto que deseas extender —le explicó repitiendo los movimientos con su propia varita—. Al mismo tiempo debes decir el hechizo "_Capacious Extremis_".

—Capacious Extremis —repitió Draco, mientras trababa de imitar los movimientos de la pelinegra.

—Exacto, pero debes ser más fluido sinó no sale —le corrigió la gryfindor, mientras con una mano tomaba la de él y le mostraba cómo hacerlo. El chico al instante se tensó y sintió un agradable calor en la parte donde su piel chocaba con la de la chica.

—¿Quieres intentarlo? —le preguntó Hermione, olvidándose por completo con quien estaba hablando—. Debo de tener algo en mi bolso para usar.

—Claro me encantaría —a la respuesta del rubio, ella se apresuró en buscar algo que les pudiera servir.

—Sí, esto servirá —indicó sacando un pequeño neceser, que lo vació y se lo entregó a Malfoy.

—¿Crees que pueda hacerlo? —preguntó el rubio—. Es magia muy avanzada por lo que veo.

—Yo te veo muy capaz —este cumplido le hizo sonreír al chico; ya que no fue la adulación que comúnmente recibía, sino fue sincero.

Draco lo intentó unas cuantas veces, con Hermione corrigiéndole cada movimiento y en la pronunciación del hechizo; hasta que al fin lo logro y en su euforia por conseguirlo ambos se abrazaron, olvidándose por ese instante de quienes se trataban. De pronto esa bruma de inconciencia pasó y ambos se pusieron rígidos e inmóviles, mientras se quedaban viendo uno al otro.

—Gracias por enseñarme —agradeció Draco, con una voz ronca, poco característica de él.

—No hay de qué —respondió en un susurro la chica, bajando la cabeza para ocultar su sonrojo.

—Y ¿Eso lo aprendiste en Hogwarts? —preguntó nuevamente el rubio.

—No, ya quisiera que enseñen esos hechizos. Yo lo saqué de un libro en la biblioteca cuando… —respondió atropelladamente la ex castaña, hasta que se dio cuenta del enorme error que cometía y en la trampa que había caído como idiota. Cuando alzó el rostro, pudo ver a Malfoy con la mandíbula apretada y con la mirada llena de rabia.

—Lo sabía —escupió con los dientes apretados, mirando a un punto en el horizonte—, esa maldita me engañó como a un estúpido —siguió indicando furioso, mientras mantenía a Hermione entre sus brazos. Luego volvió a verla a los ojos—. Tú también me engañaste.

…

_Hola a todos, acá vengo con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, por fin Draco descubrió que no era Nicte, sino Hermione. ¿Qué pasará?_

_Agradezco a todos a quienes me acompañan capítulo a capítulo y decirles que los quiero! _

_**Nota**__: Ningún personaje del mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece. Todo este extraordinario mundo le pertenece a la grandiosa J.K. ROWLING._


	20. Isla de Lemnos 1

ISLA DE LEMNOS 1

ISLA DE LEMNOS

—No Malfoy, tú no entiendes…

—¿Entender qué? —preguntó molesto y dolido al mismo tiempo el rubio; algo que pudo ver la gryfindor y la hizo confundirse más.

—Era la única forma de salvar a Ron —ella continuó tratando de explicarse—. Si no aceptaba su trato, él hubiera muerto en manos de Voldemort —esto último fue como un mazazo al chico; ya que podía palparse la preocupación y cariño de la chica por el pobretón ese. Lo que daría por conseguir una pizca de eso para él.

—Tanto le quieres para sacrificarte de esa manera —casi le escupió de la forma tan violenta en que dijo esas palabras y es que los celos empezaban hacer que le hierva la sangre—. Contéstame Granger, tanto es tu amor por él para ponerte en peligro, como lo hiciste —le gritó ya desesperado, soltándola y caminando como si fuera una bestia enjaulada.

—¿Pero qué te pasa? —le respondió también en gritos—. Por supuesto que me sacrificaría por él una y mil veces —eso fue como un puñal en el corazón para el slytherin— Por él, por Harry y por cualquiera de mis amigos —terminó por decirle y eso apaciguó un poco su rabia.

—No debiste —le dijo mientras volvía a acercarse a la ex castaña—. No entiendes el peligro en el cual te has expuesto —volvió hablar con la preocupación en sus ojos y esto hizo jadear de sorpresa a Hermione. Acaso ¿Él se interesaba por ella?

—No tenía de otra —respondió en un susurro.

—Yo hubiera encontrado la manera.

—No había tiempo para eso, tuve la oportunidad y tomé mi decisión —dijo con el rostro serio la chica—. Fue mi decisión Malfoy y necesito que la respetes.

—¿Tanto te cuesta confiar en mí? —se le escapó esa pregunta al rubio, quien se arrepintió en el mismo instante en que la pronunció.

—No puedes preguntarme eso —le rogó Hermione—. No en este momento —que por fin comienzo a hacerlo, se dijo asimisma.

—Contesta —sonó como una orden, pero la pelinegra pudo escuchar la súplica escondida.

—Sí, me costaba confiar en ti —eso le dolió a Draco, pero no lo mostró—. Pero eso está cambiando, a pesar de que la mayor parte del tiempo tengo ganar de hechizarte —sonrió ante sus propias palabras—, pude ver como hiciste todo lo posible para ayudarme.

—Entonces confía en mi ahora y vete —esto dejó en shock a la chica; ya que dicha frase le ocasionaba sensaciones contrarias—, aprovecha que no estamos en la mansión y nadie te vigila —la tomó por los hombros, deseando tenerla más cerca, pero si lo hacía se arrepentiría de lo que estaba ofreciéndole—. Debes ponerte a salvo Hermione —ella solo abrió de asombro sus ojos, en parte por escuchar su nombre de los labios del rubio y otra, por lo que conllevaba ofrecerle en ese momento su libertad.

—Si me voy ¿Qué te pasará a ti? —preguntó angustiada.

—Eso no importa, ya veré qué invento.

—No.

—¿No qué?

—No lo haré —el frunció el ceño dispuesto a objetar, pero ella lo adelantó—. No estoy dispuesta a poner a nadie más en peligro por mí.

—No seas cabezota —le grito ya desesperado Draco—. Tú eres la que se encuentra en mayor peligro.

—Si me escapo, a ti te asesinan.

—Eso no te debe de importar —le respondió con los dientes apretados.

—¡Pero me importa! —ambos abrieron los ojos, muy al estilo Lovegood—. Me importa —repitió Hermione, pero en un susurro.

Draco no podía con la emoción de escuchar esas palabras. "Por Merlín, se preocupa por mi" se decía una y otra vez en su mente. Jamás imagino el día que llegara a pasar algo así. La quedó viendo y poco a poco, bajó su mirada a esos labios que por tanto tiempo anheló. Empezó a acercase y su corazón empezó a latir más fuerte al darse cuenta que la chica no se alejaba.

—¿Chicos ya terminaron con esos hechizos? —la voz de Blase, los sacó del trance y ambos se alejaron como si brasas los hubieran quemado.

—Acá estamos —habló Hermione—. Ya terminamos —dijo esto, mientras se apresuraba a entrar en la carpa.

—¿Me perdí de algo? —preguntó confundido el moreno.

—De nada… y de todo amigo —respondió el rubio— necesito estar solo, caminaré un poco —dicho esto, se empezó a alejar.

GRIMMAULD PLACE

Habían pasado algunos días y Ron ya se encontraba mejor, era fascinante como la compañía de un ser querido podía acelerar la mejora. Ese era el caso de Ronald con Hermione, no podía dejar de ilusionarse con las nuevas señales que la castaña le daba. Siempre estaba a su lado velando por su mejoría y bienestar; incluso la había pillado muchas veces viéndolo con una expresión dulce y eso solo hacía que su corazón se acelere.

—¿Estás seguro de hacerlo? —preguntó dubitativo Harry a su amigo.

—Ya te dije que ella me ha estado dando señales —le repitió como tercera vez al pelinegro—, no comprendo porque simplemente no me apoyas.

—No es eso, sino que Hermione nunca sería tan obvia como me cuentas —trató de explicarse—. Sé que ella tuvo un enamoramiento contigo, pero los dos sabemos que eso pasó hace un par de años.

—Bueno, de seguro con lo que pasamos en la Mansión Malfoy; ella se dio cuenta que me seguía queriendo —respondió el pelirrojo con una sonrisa bobalicona—. Es el destino Harry, siempre lo fue así —el increpado solo lo quedó viendo con una expresión de duda, pero no dijo nada; no quería machacar la esperanza que tenía su amigo. Solo esperaba que sea verdad y Ron no se esté creando falsas ilusiones con su mejor amiga.

—Puede ser —trató de mostrarse positivo, aunque no se sentía completamente así. Había algo raro en la forma de actuar de Hermione que no lo tenía tranquilo.

Los pensamientos de Harry fueron interrumpidos por unos toques en la puerta del dormitorio del pelirrojo. Al pararse y abrir la puerta, pudo ver a una alegre Hermione quien sin esperar pasó a ver a Ronald; sin siquiera saludarlo a él. Parecía como si en la casa solo existiera el chico, pues ahora su amiga solía ignorar a los demás residentes de Grimmauld Place.

—Yo los dejo solos —se despidió Harry, pero fue ignorado por ambos amigos suyos. Sin esperar más se retiró y cerró tras suyo la puerta.

—¿Qué tal amaneciste? —preguntó la castaña, mientras tomaba asiento al lado de la cama. El rostro del chico se iluminó por la preocupación palpable de ella.

—Ahora estoy fantástico, me siento como nuevo y todo gracias a ti Hermy —le agradeció a la castaña, a quien le flaqueó un poco la sonrisa al escuchar el nombre, pero se recompuso al instante.

—No tienes que agradecerme, al contrario si no fuera por mí; no hubieras estado a punto de morir —Nicte se sintió mortificada de solo pensar en la idea.

—Tu no debes culparte de nada —le recriminó Ron, tomándola de las manos—, Voldemort es el único culpable; él y todo su séquito de enfermos y locos asesinos.

—Sí, todos son unos enfermos —repitió con un poco de rencor en la voz.

—¿Qué te parece si nos olvidamos de eso y me ayudas a bajar a desayunar?

—¿Estás seguro de tener la suficiente fuerza para hacerlo? —preguntó preocupada.

—Por supuesto que sí —le respondió con energía y una sonrisa el pelirrojo—. No soy ningún enclenque tampoco.

—No, no lo eres —le dijo Nicte, mientras ayudaba al chico a ponerse de pie. No sabía que tenía Ronald que le hacía olvidar todo y solo relajarse. Estar a su lado, eran los únicos instantes que no se sentía vigilada o en tensión constante.

ISLA DE LEMNOS

Draco y Hermione no habían hablado en dos días, solo utilizaban a Blase en caso necesitaban comunicar algo importante. El moreno ya se estaba hartando de esa situación, si bien sabía muy bien de lo mal que los dos se llevaban, no lograba comprender por qué ya ni las peleas, que antes eran constantes, habían. Era como si uno fuera invisible ante el otro.

—Blase vamos por la derecha —indicó Hermione.

—No Blase, ya fuimos por ahí. Vayamos por la izquierda —dijo Draco.

—No Blase, no hemos ido por ahí, así que sígueme.

—He dicho que por ahí no Blase —respondió entre dientes el rubio.

Desde que llegaron a la isla, se la habían pasado así. "Blase esto, Blase el otro"; ya estaba harto. Lo peor es que llevaban dos días sin resultado alguno y los humores de los tres iban empeorando con el tiempo.

—¿Por qué no cada uno se va por su lado y me dejan a mi tranquilo? —preguntó muy enfadado el moreno. En respuesta ambos implicados voltearon a verlo sorprendido; ya que ver a Blase Zabini perder los papeles, era algo único—. Y dejen de verme así, desde hace unos días ambos están insoportables y no me digan que algo no pasó entre ustedes; porque es obvio.

Tanto la ahora pelinegra y su mejor amigo, lo quedaron viendo sin dar respuesta alguna. Solo la chica tuvo la decencia de ruborizarse un poco.

—¿Saben qué? Mejor quédense aquí a resolver sus problemas, mientras yo sigo investigando estas estúpidas ruinas —y sin más, los dejó solos.

Ninguno de los dos emitió sonido alguno, no sabían qué hacer. Draco no dejaba de soñar con el casi beso y al mismo tiempo sentir un odio profundo a Nicte por poner a Hermione en peligro. Pero luego recordaba que le había ofrecido su libertad y la muy terca se había rehusado. Y para rematarla, ella no le hablaba. ¿Quién entiende a las mujeres? Pensó todo malhumorado.

Hermione por su parte, se encontraba confundida; no podía creer lo que había estado a punto de hacer. Por Merlín, casi besaba a Draco Malfoy y lo peor es que al tenerlo cerca, podía sentir esa atracción hacia él y se recriminaba por eso. Ella no era del tipo de chicas que se hacía un mundo en la cabeza por un chico; ya había estado enamorada de Ron y jamás se había sentido tan confundida.

—¡Esto es estúpido! —exclamó Draco, ya harto del silencio incómodo entre ambos—. ¿En serio vas a pasarte toda la misión sin hablarme?

—No… solo que —Hermione no sabía que responder, ni cómo comportarse.

—¿Sólo que qué? —Preguntó toscamente el rubio—. Ni siquiera sé por qué estas molesta. Mas bien debería ser yo quien lo esté.

—No estoy molesta Malfoy —respondió suavemente la chica, pero luego frunció el ceño—. ¿Por qué tu deberías estar moles?

—Es obvio, me mentiste y encima te rehúsas a aceptar mi ayuda — le reclamó el rubio.

—Ya te dije que no sabía si podía confiar en ti —trató de explicarse la ex castaña—. Y no es que me rehúse a aceptar tu ayuda, solo que debo de hacer estas misiones.

—¿Cómo que debes? —preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados. Ella suspiró antes de contestar.

—Yo ya sabía de la existencia de los Horrocrux.

—¿Cómo es eso posible?

—Malfoy quiero confiar en ti, júrame que no me traicionarás —este pedido sorprendió al chico.

—Lo juro por mi madre, que es lo más sagrado para mí.

—Dumbledore conocía el secreto de Voldemort, sobre los Horrocruxes y lo que conllevaba crearlos. Le dio como misión a Harry, Ron y a mí; encontrarlos y destruirlos. Sólo así se podría tener la posibilidad de vencer realmente a ese monstruo —Draco solo la miró comprendiendo la importancia de aquellos objetos y el por qué de que Voldemort los quería de vuelta—. Yo no puedo huir, no cuando tengo la posibilidad de reunir los que faltan y destruirlos.

—No… —respondió de inmediato el slytherin—, no puedes ponerte en tal peligro.

—No lo comprendes Malfoy, debo hacerlo.

—No, no debes —se acercó y la tomó de los hombros— si te descubre te matará.

—Si tiene que ser así, no me importa.

—¡Pero a mi si! —la confesión sorprendió a ambos—. A mi sí que me importa.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó en un susurro, mientras veía cómo Draco se iba acercando poco a poco.

—¿Y todavía lo preguntas? —respondió el rubio a unos milímetros de los labios de la chica— Yo me encargaré de eso, no debes preocuparte… —dijo antes de fundir sus labios con ella. El slytherin sintió que tocaba el cielo cuando Hermione correspondió al beso. Ambas bocas encajaban a la perfección, pensó el rubio. Draco mordió suavemente el labio inferior de la chica y ella en acto reflejo abrió la boca soltando un pequeño gemido; mientras el aprovechó en introducir su lengua en la boca femenina y buscar la lengua de Hermione, ella lo recibió gustosa y ambas lenguas empezaron una danza pasional, que ninguno quería que terminara.

Hermione se encontraba en blanco, por primera vez solo actuaba. Su cuerpo tenía vida propia y eso a ella no le molestó; estaba besando a Malfoy y no le importaba ya; no sabía desde cuando esta atracción le carcomía las entrañas. De pronto, de entre las brumas de pasión, que había quedado su mente; hizo eco la última frase del chico: "Yo me encargaré de eso, no debes preocuparte…". Entonces lo comprendió y en un acto de enorme fuerza de voluntad se separó del rubio, quien soltó un sonido de queja.

—No te lo permitiré —le dijo abruptamente la ahora pelinegra—. No dejaré que te sacrifiques.

—Es mejor yo que tú —se alzó de hombros—. Tu podrías vencer al mismo Voldemort, si quisieras. Yo no importo.

—Por supuesto que importas —respondió molesta la chica, mientras lo empujaba para separarlo de ella.

—Hermione entiende… —intentó volver a acercarse.

—¡No! —soltó de pura rabia la gryfindor, liberando una onda expansiva que empujó a Draco hacia la pared contraria. Sin embargo, nunca llegó el golpe contra las macizas piedras de las ruinas; sino todo lo contrario, cayó en un campo verde con flores silvestres.

—¿Dónde mierda estoy? —se preguntó abrumado por la conversación con la chica y el hecho que parecía haberse teletransportado a otro lugar.

Frente a los ojos del rubio, estaban tres mujeres con unos años más que el chico y de una hermosura incomparable.

…

_Hola a todos, acá vengo con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, ¿Dónde habrá sido enviado Draco? Y sobretodo… Por fin ocurrió el beso tan esperado entre Hermione y nuestro slytherin favorito._

_Agradezco a todos a quienes me acompañan capítulo a capítulo y decirles que los quiero! _

_**Nota**__: Ningún personaje del mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece. Todo este extraordinario mundo le pertenece a la grandiosa J.K. ROWLING._


	21. ISLA DE LEMNOS 2

ISLA DE LEMNOS 2

ISLA DE LEMNOS

—¿Qué diablos fue ese ruido? —Apareció un agitado Blase, al escuchar la explosión—. ¿Nicte? ¿Estás bien? —se acercó a la chica que solo se tapaba la boca con ambas manos y tenía los ojos tan abiertos como platos.

El chico pasó la mano frente a los ojos de Hermione, tratando de llamar su atención; pero la ex castaña parecía encontrarse en shock. Así que se posicionó frente a ella y tomándola de los hombros la sacudió suavemente, hasta que por fin pareció darse cuenta de la presencia del moreno.

—¿Qué hice? —Fue lo primero que dijo la chica—. Yo no quise hacerlo, no fue mi intensión.

—No te entiendo Nicte, ¿De qué estás hablando? —Preguntó Blase confundido, luego se percató de la falta de alguien—. ¿Dónde está Draco?

—No lo sé —respondió con la cara enterrada en sus manos—. Él insistía y no pude controlarme y el desapareció y yo…

—Cálmate que no logro seguirte —ante esto, Hermione respiró hondo tratando de recuperar la compostura.

—Estábamos discutiendo y empezó a insistir con algo —empezó a contar la chica.

—¿Insistir con qué?

—Eso no es importante ahora —lo cortó la ahora pelinegra—. El punto es que por su insistencia yo me descontrolé y tuve una explosión de magia accidental.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —Se asustó Blase—. ¿Qué le hiciste?

—No lo sé, solo lo vi volando por la onda expansiva y cuando creí que se estamparía contra ese muro, desapareció.

—Pero… ¿Cómo es eso posible? —se desesperó Zabini.

—No lo sé Blase, el tan solo… —de pronto un pensamiento vino a su mente—. Tal vez no desapareció —Los engranajes del cerebro de Hermione empezaron a funcionar a toda velocidad.

—¿No me acabas de decir que desapareció? No comprendo

—Sí, pero recuerda la pista del mapa… —el moreno solo la veía como si le hubiera salido una cabeza extra. No comprendía nada— "(…) _Entre ruinas se encuentra, una entrada secreta…" _—De pronto lo supo—. ¡Eso es!

—¿Es qué Nicte? No te sigo.

—¡La puerta! —Blase seguía viéndola con cara incrédula—. Draco no desapareció, sino que pasó por la puerta que dice la pista —de pronto la pelinegra abrió los ojos comprendiendo—. Vamos rápido, si Malfoy fue a donde pienso, debe de estar en grave peligro —Esto último hizo reaccionar al moreno quien asintió decidido a rescatar a su amigo.

—Entonces vamos preciosa, que solo tengo un amigo.

Hermione se volteó hacia el muro donde el rubio había desaparecido y estiró un poco temerosa la mano hacia él. De pronto una sonrisa surcó su rostro al comprobar que tenía razón, su mano traspasaba el muro como si de un holograma se tratase.

—Bien Blase, vamos —ni bien dijo eso, traspasó el muro. Pero grande fue su sorpresa al comprobar que eso de que Draco podría estar en peligro era una mierda.

—¿Estás segura que esta cosa es segura? —preguntó el moreno al seguirla y traspasar el muro—. Ahora ¿Dónde estará Dra… —No pudo continuar con la pregunta; ya que la visión que tenía delante de él respondía con creces. Blase, al igual que la chica se quedaron sorprendidos —¡Vaya hermano tu sí que no pierdes el tiempo!

Frente a ellos se encontraba el rubio, recostado en finas almohadas y rodeado de hermosas mujeres semidesnudas. El rostro de Draco era de júbilo puro y algo más que, Hermione en su ira, no pudo descifrar.

—¡Hey! Vengan esto es el paraíso —Blase no esperó más y se unió a su amigo, junto a esas bellas mujeres.

La Gryfindor se quedó parada en el mismo lugar, viendo al chico que hace unos momentos había besado y estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse por ella —Hombres…—, pensó con rabia. De pronto una mujer con un poco más de edad que las tipas con las que estaban esos idiotas, se posicionó frente a ella con una radiante sonrisa.

—Hola, tú debes ser Hermione —esto sorprendió aún más a la ex castaña; ya que la había llamado por su nombre—. Sí, sé tu nombre y otras cosas de ti que incluso tu desconoces —siguió hablando—. Mi nombre es Leto y soy la protectora de esta isla, te estábamos esperando.

—¿Me estaban esperando? ¿Cómo es eso posible? y ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? —preguntó aceleradamente la chica, ganándose una sonrisa de la mujer mayor.

—Entiendo tus dudas ¿Te parece si damos un paseo y te explico todo? —preguntó y Hermione asintió empezando a seguirla.

Caminaron durante unos 5 minutos en silencio; si bien Leto le había prometido explicar todo, no había emitido sonido alguno luego y Hermione, por primera vez en su vida se sentía cohibida de hacer preguntas. La muda caminata duró unos 15 minutos más, hasta que la Gryfindor ya no pudo con el silencio.

—Disculpa Leto, pero me dijiste que me explicarías todo; sin embargo llevamos caminando un largo tiempo y en realidad me encuentro altamente ansiosa por esa explicación —en respuesta Leto emitió una suave carcajada.

—Realmente nunca pensé que aguantaras tanto tiempo, pero superaste mis expectativas —ante esto la ahora pelinegra se ruborizó—. Aunque tienes razón, te prometí una explicación y eso pienso hacer, solo que primero necesitas ver algo para comprender lo que voy a contarte.

—¿Ver qué Leto?

—Todo a su tiempo, ya falta poco —le respondió—. Debemos llegar a ese templo —indicó, mientras señalaba una estructura de piedra blanca, muy al estilo griego antiguo. Caminaron unos minutos más hasta llegar a las puertas del templo y Leto se volteó hacia la chica.

—Hace muchos siglos, las mujeres de esta isla fuimos malditas por la diosa Afrodita y eso provocó la traición de todos los hombres de aquí —empezó a narrar.

—Sí me conozco la historia, hubo una masacre; donde eliminaron a todos los hombres y solo quedaron las mujeres dirigiendo todo.

—Exacto, pero lo que no se cuenta que esa maldición fue eliminada gracias a Circe.

—¿Circe? ¿La diosa de la magia? —Leto asintió—. Es quien se cree que le regaló la magia al ser humano y gracias a ella nacieron los primeros hechiceros.

—Veo que cuentas con un conocimiento amplio Hermione —la Gryfindor sonrió tímidamente, por el halago—. Pero eso era de esperarse, por ser quien eres.

—¿Quién soy? —en respuesta la mujer mayor con un movimiento de mano hizo abrir las puertas de par en par, ingresando ambas al recinto.

—Existe una profecía dada por la propia Circe, antes de abandonar la isla —le iba contando, mientras avanzaban por medio del templo—. Ella dijo que volvería en otra vida, en otro tiempo; cuando la oscuridad esté por devorar el mundo y deberá decidir entre el caos y la calma.

—Me parece muy interesante la profecía Leto —empezó a decir Hermione—, pero no comprendo qué tiene que ver eso conmigo.

—Lo tiene que ver todo querida —respondió la increpada, parando la caminata frente a un altar—. Creo que deberías mirar al frente, para comprenderlo.

Hermione hizo caso y al levantar la mirada se quedó sin habla de la sorpresa. Frente a ella había una gran estatua al estilo griego de una mujer, pero lo sobrecogedor era que dicha mujer era idéntica a ella en todo.

—No puede ser —dijo más para si—. Es imposible ¿Cómo…

—Hermione te presento a Circe —le dijo Leto con un gesto señalando a la estatua—. Fue erigida hace más de dos mis años, cuando Circe aún estaba entre nosotras; así que créeme cuando te digo que esa es su imagen exacta.

—No entiendo.

—Mentira, sí que lo entiendes pequeña —le increpó la mujer mayor—. Tienes poderes que ningún otro mago jamás soñará con tener y cuentas con un dominio de la magia total, tal es así que ni siquiera es necesario que uses varita.

—Mentira, obtuve estos poderes, por un hechizo de magia negra.

—¡Por favor! Ningún hechizo por más potente que sea podría brindarte esas habilidades —se exasperó Leto—. Vamos Hermione eres lo suficientemente inteligente para darte cuenta.

—No…

—Te hemos estado esperando por tanto tiempo y por fin estas de vuelta entre nosotras —dijo esto, al mismo tiempo que depositaba sobre su cabeza una diadema y se arrodillaba ante ella—. Mi señora, mi reina, mi diosa.

La ex castaña, no lograba asimilar aún toda la nueva información. ¿Ella una reencarnación de Circe? Eso debería ser una broma. Una vez más, su vida era puesta de cabeza justo cuando por fin lograba aceptar su origen y situación.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo —dijo esto para luego salir corriendo. Mientras lo hacía se decía una y otra vez que todo era una mentira. Bajó la colina donde se encontraba el templo, a toda carrera en busca del par con quienes viajaba.

—¡Blase! Acá estas —dijo al visualizar al moreno; quien al igual que el rubio se encontraba recostado en finos almohadones y rodeado de tres hermosas mujeres que le daban de comer y beber—. Debemos irnos ahora.

—Vamos preciosa ¿Por qué nos iríamos si acá estamos estupendo? —le respondió con una sonrisa bobalicona que no le gustó nada a la chica. Se parecía mucho a la expresión de una persona que toma Amortentia.

Al no tener suerte con el moreno, levanto la cabeza buscando a cierto rubio y lo vio a unos metros, más alejado; así que corrió hacia él tomando su rostro entre sus manos.

—¡Draco! Vámonos ya —Pero al igual que el anterior, la vio con la misma expresión ida. Esto provocó que la alarma de peligro se prenda e su cerebro.

—¿Irnos? Pero si estamos en el paraíso Hermione —le respondió del mismo modo que hablaría un ebrio.

—Por favor no es el momento que te pongas así —trató de hacerlo reaccionar—. Estamos en peligro Draco.

MALFOY MANOR

Ambas mujeres Black se encontraban enclaustradas en la habitación de la menor de las hermanas. Bellatrix le había contado todo y con lujo de detalle a Narcisa. Se encontraba desesperada y en pánico por la posibilidad de perder a su única hija viva.

—Tienes que ayudarme Cissa.

—Y lo haré, eso no lo dudes.

—Podía pedirme lo que sea —siguió hablando la mortia—, matar, torturar… pero poner en riesgo a mi hija.

—Te entiendo hermana —la rubia se sentía en deuda con Bella y Nicte, sobretodo con la última; ya que pudo haberla salvado de este destino si no se hubiera dejado llevar por los prejuicios—. No sé qué haría en tu posición con respecto a Draco —la pelinegra solo asintió, quedándose ambas mujeres en silencio por unos minutos.

—No querer seguir sus órdenes —dijo de pronto Bella—, ¡Vaya mierda de mortífaga!

—No lo eres, se trata de tu hija —si bien Narcisa no soportaba el actuar de su hermana; era en estos momentos que se mostraba vulnerable que ella volvía a tener esperanza de que ella conservara algo de humanidad.

—Es que es la única que me queda —dijo Bella con un dejo de dolor en su voz—. Desde el secuestro de Elaine… Yo no sé qué haría si pasa lo mismo.

—Eso no pasará —La rubia se sentía culpable por haber confabulado con Dumbledore para que se lleven a su otra hija— Bella hay algo que tengo que contarte…

GRIMMAULD PLACE

Luna se encontraba leyendo una vieja edición del Quisquilloso, estaba tan absorta que no se había percatado del chico que se encontraba escondido tras los estantes o al menos eso era lo que él creía. Theo llevaba casi una hora observándola, sin atreverse a acercarse. Pero es que lo había intentado tantas veces y siempre terminaba con la rubia huyendo o peor llorando y él mudo ante el dolor que le ocasionaba verla sufrir.

Odiaba a esa maldita desquiciada, había aprovechado el momento de joderlo y sí que lo había logrado. Pero no la odiaba por él, sino porque había conseguido hacerle daño a Luna.

—Llevas una hora parado ahí Theodore —la voz de la rubia lo arrancó de sus pensamientos—. No entiendo ¿Qué es lo que buscas?

—Arreglar las cosas —dijo defrente, aprovechando que por fin parecía que la Ravenclaw le daría la oportunidad de explicarse—. Luna no es lo que parece.

—¿Qué no es lo que parece?

—Lo que viste con la desquiciada de Nicte —el castaño pudo ver un velo de dolor en la mirada de la chica—, habíamos estado discutiendo porque yo la había descubierto que no era Granger y de pronto ella me besó.

—No lo tienes que explicar, yo entiendo —dijo esto último en un susurro.

—No Luna sí te debo una explicación —le respondió determinado—. Yo me la quité de encima al instante, pero no sabía que tú nos habías visto.

—Te dije que no es necesario las explicaciones —volvió a cortarlo—. Yo comprendo Theo, realmente lo hago.

—¿Lo comprendes? —la chica asintió.

—Sé que no soy tan guapa como Hermione y ella te gustaba cuando recién llegaste —Nott la miró incrédulo— entonces llega Nicte que es idéntica a ella —terminó de decir alzándose de hombros.

—¿En serio crees eso Luna?

—¿Qué otra explicación puede haber?

—¡Que yo te quiero a ti y que Nicte es una maldita loca! —Le gritó perdiendo la paciencia—. Y te advierto Luna, jamás vuelvas a decir eso de ti —se acercó a ella haciendo que se levante del sillón y lo mire—. Tu eres la única chica que logra esto —y acto seguido tomó su delicada mano para ponerla contra su pecho. La rubia abrió los ojos de sorpresa, como solo ella sabía hacerlo.

—¿Yo provoco eso? —preguntó la chica de una forma tan inocente, que Theo estuvo a punto de mandar todo al demonio y besarla como si no hubiera mañana.

—Sí, eso y mucho más —respondió el castaño con una voz ronca, mientras se acercaba a esa boca que había anhelado todos esos días que ella no le habló.

Los dos estaban tan cerca que ya podían sentir los labios del otro, sus respiraciones entremezcladas; pero el tan esperado beso nunca llegó. Un ensordecedor grito llenó la biblioteca y el castaño cayó de rodillas tocándose el antebrazo izquierdo del dolor.

—¿Theo qué pasa? —se agachó Luna con la preocupación plasmada en su rostro, el chico no podía responderle solo gritaba y se retorcía de dolor.

Sentía como si miles de agujas al rojo vivo estuvieran incrustándose en donde estaba la marca tenebrosa; y entonces lo escuchó, era esa voz que él tanto temía y aborrecía al mismo tiempo.

—Nott ¿Te atreves a ignorarme? —Escuchó en su mente la siseante voz de Voldemort— vil cucaracha, a mí nadie me ignora. Te advertí que quería resultados pronto y no he recibido avance alguno de tu parte —Theo soltó un jadeo—. Pensé que eras mejor que el inútil de tu padre, pero me has decepcionado. Ya no voy a aguantar más ineptitud tuya o pensaré que realmente me has traicionado y te arrepentirás.

—No… —soltó el castaño, con la voz rasposa.

—Te doy una semana para decirme la ubicación de la guarida de Potter o me traigas un miembro de su círculo cercano. Te dejo un regalito para que lo recuerdes, si pasan los siete días y no tengo resultados, morirás —luego de terminar la conexión con el señor oscuro Nott se desplomó.

…

_Hola a todos, acá vengo con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Pido disculpas por el atraso, pero si bien estamos en cuarentena aquí en Perú; yo sigo trabajando en mi casa por teletrabajo y se me hace difícil a veces conseguir el tiempo para avanzar. Les prometo que trataré de sacar el siguiente capítulo lo más rápido posible._

_Por otro lado, con todo esto del Coronavirus me gustaría saber cómo la están pasando y deseo de todo corazón salud total para ustedes y sus seres queridos. Roguemos y tengamos fe que esto acabará pronto y pidamos por las almas de aquellos que perdieron la lucha contra este temible virus. _

_Agradezco a todos a quienes me acompañan capítulo a capítulo y decirles que los quiero! _

_**Nota**__: Ningún personaje del mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece. Todo este extraordinario mundo le pertenece a la grandiosa J.K. ROWLING._


	22. BELLOS DURMIENTES

BELLOS DURMIENTES

GRIMMAULD PLACE

Theo se despertó de súbito, incorporándose violentamente de la cama; lo que le provocó un mareo terrible y lo obligó a volver a recostarte, ayudado de unas delicadas manos.

—Por fin despiertas —le sonrió Luna, acomodando su almohada.

—¿Cuánto?

—Solo un día —Theo abrió fuertemente los ojos, había ya perdido un día inconsciente. Intentó levantarse nuevamente, pero fue detenido por la rubia.

—¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? —le regañó—. Estas todavía muy débil.

—No lo comprendes Luna —le dijo desesperado—, no queda mucho tiempo.

—Lo sé Theodore —él la miró extrañado y asustado por la posibilidad que ella hubiera escuchado al Señor Oscuro—. No es lo que piensas, solo intuyo lo que te pasó.

—Entonces comprendes que soy peligroso si me quedo.

—No te hagas la víctima y querer cargar con el peso de todo, ese papel me pertenece y no pienso compartirlo —dijo Harry interrumpiéndolos con una sonrisa.

—Potter tu…

—Lo sé, Luna me contó todo —el castaño volteó a ver a la chica sorprendido.

—Si lo sabes todo. ¿Por qué no me estas lanzando alguna maldición o corriéndome de aquí? —preguntó escéptico el slytherin.

—Luna me dijo que no serías capaz de traicionarnos, que confía en ti —le dio como respuesta.

—En eso se equivoca ella —respondió Nott—. No sería capaz de traicionarla a ella; ustedes me valen mierda, para ser sincero —en respuesta Harry solo sonrió.

—No me equivoco Theo; porque traicionarlos a ellos, es traicionarme a mí.

—¿Por qué nunca puedo con tu lógica? —se quejó el castaño, mientras suavemente tomaba asiento en la cama.

—Bienvenido al club —respondió el pelinegro amistosamente con una sonrisa cómplice; para luego ponerse serio—. Necesitamos saber, que te dijo Voldemort exactamente.

Theo respiró hondamente, tratando de mitigar el temblor de su cuerpo al escuchar ese nombre. Repasó cada palabra dada por ese monstruo y recordó de pronto algo importante; inmediatamente se abrió la camisa y se la quitó. Frente a todos, la marca tenebrosa de su antebrazo izquierdo había cambiado; y ahora la serpiente que salía del cráneo, se dirigía hacia su corazón.

—¿Qué carajo es eso? —preguntó un asombrado Harry.

—Mi sentencia, sino cumplo con lo encomendado —respondió lúgubremente el castaño.

—Tenemos que hacer algo Harry, no podemos dejar que Theo muera —se quebró Luna, de tan solo pensar perderlo.

—No lo dejaremos Luna —trató de consolar a su amiga; luego se volteó al castaño—. Empecemos con saber qué te pidió exactamente.

ISLA DE LEMNOS

Hermione trataba de hacer reaccionar a Draco, pero no lograba nada. El rubio se encontraba en un estado de estupor causado por algún tipo de magia; de eso la Gryfindor estaba segura.

—Draco, por favor —intentó una vez más—. Debemos irnos ya.

—¿Por qué tanta prisa mi reina? —escuchó la voz de Leto a sus espaldas.

—Nos debemos ir —fue interrumpida por una carcajada de la mujer mayor, una que distaba de la dulce sonrisa que tenía hace unos momentos.

—No Hermione, esperamos por mucho tiempo tu llegada —le indicó Leto—. Circe nos lo debe, tú nos lo debes.

—¿Deber? ¿De qué estás hablando? —Preguntó impotente la ex castaña—. Yo no les debo nada a ustedes.

—Oh por supuesto que sí —la contradijo—. Circe nos quitó la maldición de Afrodita y nos regaló el don de la magia; pero nos dejó otra maldición peor.

—¿Otra maldición?

—Sí, nos dejó estériles; por todo este tiempo hemos esperado su regreso para conseguir lo que anhelamos por tanto —de pronto Hermione, se dio cuenta que se encontraba rodeada por las demás mujeres de la isla—; tener hijos.

—¡Yo no soy Circe! —Exclamó con el miedo corriendo por sus venas—. No sé cómo demonios devolverles la fertilidad.

—Tu no, pero nosotras si —sonrió Leto con suficiencia—; y nos trajiste a dos apetecibles hombres para conseguirlo —esto asustó más a la chica, que se daba cuenta de la magnitud del peligro, que se encontraban.

—Ni piensen en acercarse —amenazó la ahora pelinegra, con la rabia y el miedo corriendo por su sistema; provocando que un campo de fuerza hecho de rayos morados, rodeen a los tres—. Se los advierto, no lo repetiré de nuevo.

—¿Te piensas enfrentar a todas nosotras? —se burló la mujer mayor.

—Soy la reencarnación de Circe ¿No lo aseguras? —Esta vez, su voz no titubeó y sonó muy segura; lo que hizo dudar un poco a las otras—. Las destruiré y dejaré su linda isla en cenizas, si es necesario —amenazó con los dientes apretados.

—Sí, eres su reencarnación; pero no eres ella —le respondió y se dirigió luego a las otras mujeres de la isla—. Atrápenlos y los necesito vivos.

Dicho eso, empezó una lluvia de hechizos dirigidos a Hermione; quien ya se encontraba preparada mentalmente para resistir infinidad de ataques; pero jamás de la fuerza con la que eran lanzados por todas esas mujeres. Luego se percató que ellas tampoco usaban varita y comprendió que el poder que tenían, era superior a la de los magos actuales.

Había logrado dejar fuera de combate a un tercio de las brujas que le atacaban, pero eran demasiadas y sabía que no resistiría lo suficiente. Hermione trató de mantener el campo de fuerza que los protegía, pero se sentía cada vez más exhausta. Un ataque especialmente fuerte la hizo retroceder, pero reuniendo fuerza lo devolvió; haciendo que la bruja quede inconsciente.

—¡Maldita perra! —gritó la compañera de esta y se le echó encima, justo cuando su escudo estaba menguando.

—¡Galena no! —gritó Leto, viendo la intención de esta; pero era demasiado tarde, la mujer ya estaba casi encima de la Gryfindor.

Hermione se encontraba tan exhausta que solo cerró los ojos, a la espera del ataque; pero nunca llegó. Al abrir los ojos, vio a Draco levantando del cuello a la mujer que intentó atacarla. Jamás lo había visto de esa manera, parado frente a ella, imponente y furioso.

—Tu ni nadie la tocará —siseó amenazadoramente el rubio, con los dientes apretados—. Atrévanse a avanzar y las asesinaré a todas, perras desquiciadas.

—¿Qué esperan? ¡Maten al maldito! —ordenó Leto y Draco se posicionó frente a una sorprendida Hermione.

Entonces, todo empezó de nuevo y los hechizos volvieron a llover por todas partes. Draco y Hermione, se pusieron espalda con espalda; mientras trataban de cubrir a un Blase que poco a poco recuperaba la razón.

—¿Qué mierda es todo esto? —Preguntaba un todavía atontado moreno, viendo cómo eran atacados por unas enloquecidas mujeres.

—¿Blase, estás bien? —preguntó la ex castaña, quien recibió un asentimiento del chico.

—Si estás bien, ¡ayúdanos! —le gritó Draco, mientras dejaba inconscientes a otras dos mujeres más.

Los tres empezaron a combatir, mientras intentaban acercarse al portal, que los llevaría a su realidad. De pronto una furiosa Leto, descubriendo su intención, lanzó una daga a Hermione; pero fue interceptada por Draco, quién terminó siendo herido.

—¡Draco! —gritó Blase al ver a su amigo desplomarse ante sus ojos. La ahora pelinegra se le congeló el corazón y la respiración, al ver al chico caer sangrando. Furiosa y asustada, volteó hacia la causante y toda la tierra empezó a temblar.

—¿Cómo te atreves? —preguntó con un tono de ultratumba, que hizo temblar a todos los presentes; incluida Leto. Los ojos de Hermione se volvieron completamente blancos y se elevó en el aire—. Ya estoy harta que todos quieran decidir mi destino y dañen a los que quiero —dijo levantando los brazos hacia el cielo, que empezaba a cubrirse de nubes negras; mientras resonaban fuertes truenos sobre ellas—. Ahora… Morirán —esto último lo soltó con un tono dulce y al mismo tiempo, escalofriante; mientras enormes rayos caían sobre cada mujer de la isla, pulverizándola al instante.

—Hermione —se escuchó el susurro de Draco y la chica descendió al instante, corriendo hacia el rubio.

—¿Granger? —Preguntó un sorprendido Zabini—. Sabía que había algo raro en ti. ¿Pero cómo?

—Ahora no Blase —lo paró la ex castaña—, Draco está herido y debemos llevarlo a la tienda —el moreno asintió y levitó, junto a la chica, a un herido rubio.

Al llegar a la tienda, depositaron al slytherin sobre su cama y Hermione, corrió en búsqueda de sus pociones, que se encontraban en su bolsito. Luego de una media hora, la ahora pelinegra había logrado parar la hemorragia y vendar al rubio.

—Por ahora esperaré, pero Draco y tú me deben muchas explicaciones —indicó Blase con el rostro completamente serio; para luego salir de la tienda.

GRIMMAULD PLACE

—Como ves Potter, estoy jodido por todas partes —dijo Theo al finalizar de contarle todo al niño que vivió—. Por eso les digo que lo mejor será que yo me aleje, es peligroso mantenerme aquí.

—De ninguna manera Theodore, vamos a encontrar solución —la rubia trató de persuadirlo, aguantando las lágrimas—. Todo va a estar bien.

—Luna… —suspiró, mientras tomaba entre sus dedos un mechón dorado—. No lo estará, tú sabes bien el peligro que corren todos, que corres tú y no pienso repetir la historia.

—No.

—Debe de haber otra manera, aparte de hacerse el trágico Nott —le cortó Harry—. Ya te lo advertí, ese es mi papel —dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa torcida, mientras Nott suspiraba derrotado.

—Está bien —al fin aceptó—, cinco días y si no conseguimos nada, me voy.

—Hecho —aceptó el Gryfindor—. Primero debemos idear un plan si no conseguimos parar la maldición —empezó a pensar el pelinegro, de pronto volteó a verlo con una sonrisa—. Ya sé quién nos ayudará, necesitamos a Hermione.

—¡No! —casi gritaron al unísono Theo y Luna.

—¿Por qué no? —Preguntó extrañado por la reacción de esos dos. Ambos quedaron mirándose, tratando de idear una excusa.

—No crees que Hermione ha pasado por mucho y deberíamos dejarla al margen —indicó Luna, rogando convencer a su amigo—. Ella todavía se siente culpable por lo de Ron y no deberíamos acrecentar la carga que ya lleva sobre los hombros.

—No lo sé, ella es la persona indicada para ayudarnos —dudó Potter—, pero creo que más importante es su bienestar. Tienes razón Luna, no hay que ser egoístas, ella ya a tenido suficiente.

—Perfecto Harry, creo que deberíamos empezar buscando toda la información sobre maldiciones con características como la de Theo —indicó la rubia—. Eso haría Hermy.

—Sí, estas en lo cierto; eso haría ella —estuvo de acuerdo el pelinegro—. ¿Qué opinas Nott?

—Yo confío en Luna —respondió el castaño apretando suavemente la mano de la chica.

ISLA DE LEMNOS

Sentía su cuerpo tan adolorido, sobretodo el costado derecho de su abdomen. Intentó moverse; pero un dolor punzante donde lo habían apuñalado, hizo que se quede inmóvil. Trató de llevar su mano para apretar la zona adolorida, pero se dio cuenta que algo la tenía prisionera.

No se había atrevido a abrir los ojos aún, debido a que un dolor de cabeza lo atormentaba; pero al sentir el suave tacto en su mano, abrió de súbito los ojos y vio una delicada mano que tomaba la suya y de pronto su corazón empezó a martillar su pecho.

—Estuvo despierta toda la noche —escuchó la voz de su amigo—. Te curó y veló tus sueños. ¿No es irónico? —preguntó suspicaz—. Y tú que la aborrecías.

—Blase.

—No digas nada —le cortó el moreno—, ya lo sé todo. Ella me lo contó.

—No lo sabía hasta llegar a esta isla.

—No importa —dijo Zabini—. Pero sabes el peligro que corre con nosotros ¿No? —el rubio volteó a ver a la chica dormir y se sintió abrumado.

—Lo sé —soltó en un suspiro de agotamiento.

—Entonces ¿Por qué carajo pones en peligro a la chica que quieres? —esto sorprendió al rubio, nunca pensó que Blase se llegara a preocupar por Hermione.

—No lo entiendes.

—Graciosamente sí lo hago hermano —le respondió cabizbajo—. También me contó de su origen y la linda gemela que tiene ahora.

—Créeme que he intentado protegerla, pero esa maldita la secuestro y la obligó a cambiar de lugar —dijo Draco con la sangre hirviendo en sus venas.

—Ya veo, pero no deseo que ella quede dañada.

—Te agrada —no fue una pregunta, sino una afirmación.

—Mucho; y más te vale no hacerle daño —fue todo lo que dijo el moreno, para luego salir de la carpa.

—Jamás —dijo el rubio en un susurro, mientras observaba a la ahora pelinegra, que empezaba a despertar.

Hermione se había despertado desde hace un buen rato, pero cuando escuchó a los chicos hablar; no se atrevió a interrumpirlos. Pero escuchar a Draco decir que jamás le haría daño, hizo que su respiración de acelere y no pudo disimular más.

—Hola, Bella Durmiente —la saludó el slytherin con una sonrisa torcida.

—Ese es un cuento muggle —sonrió la chica—. Me sorprende que lo conozcas.

—En realidad es del mundo mágico, pero supongo que se filtró al muggle luego —respondió Draco, tomando un mechón rizado de su cabello, para colocarlo detrás de su oreja—. Deberías recostarte un rato, esa posición se veía muy incómoda.

—Sí un poco —respondió la Gryfindor, mientras se estiraba adolorida—. Pero necesitas que te cuide, todavía no se cura por completo la herida.

—¡Bah! Exagerada —le restó importancia—. No me voy a morir solo porque tu descanses —se acercó un poco al rostro de la chica, con una sonrisa pícara—. Además, puedo sobrevivir sin tu presencia, al menos un par de horas.

—Eso lo dudo — se burló la chica.

—Y a mí me dicen poco humilde —rodó los ojos.

—Está bien, descansaré un momento —aceptó la ex castaña—. Muévete, hazme espacio —ante la solicitud, el rubio solo alzó una ceja interrogante.

—No me emociones huroncito, mi cama está hecha un lío y no tengo energías para arreglarla —mentira la cama de Hermione, siempre permanecía pulcra.

Draco la quedó viendo por un momento, sopesando las palabras de la chica; para que luego de un rato se moviera a un lado, dejándole espacio a Hermione para echarse. La ahora pelinegra, no perdió más tiempo y se acomodó a un lado del rubio; quien aprovechó en pasar un brazo por la cintura de la chica.

—Draco tu herida.

—Shh, déjame dormir —la calló, mientras acercaba su rostro al cabello de Hermione, aspirando su aroma. Luego de unos instantes, ambos quedaron profundamente dormidos.

A los minutos, Blase entró a la carpa con unas frutas que había recogido de unos árboles cercanos. Ahí mismo observo a la pareja y sonrió—. El amor —dijo de forma teatral, para luego caminar a la cocina a dejar la comida; pero una voz muy conocida por él, lo hizo detenerse.

—¡Draco! —llamaba la voz, mientras el moreno buscaba de dónde provenía. Luego de unos instantes, sacó un espejo de la maleta del rubio y se sorprendió por quien estaba al otro lado.

—¿Theo?

—¿Blase?

…

_Hola a todos, vuelvo con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Sinceramente, me gustó mucho escribirlo al ver cómo va evolucionando la relación entre Hermione y Draco, así como la de Theo y Luna. _

_Por otro lado, espero de corazón que todos se encuentren bien; así como sus seres queridos. Les mando las mejores buenas vibras y muchas bendiciones a sus hogares, para que tengan la fuerza necesaria y seguir afrontando esta situación._

_Creo que no está demás pedir QUÉDATE EN CASA, es primordial si queremos vencer a esta pandemia._

_Agradezco a todos a quienes me acompañan capítulo a capítulo y decirles que los quiero! _

_**Nota**__: Ningún personaje del mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece. Todo este extraordinario mundo le pertenece a la grandiosa J.K. ROWLING._


	23. MIS ÚLTIMOS DÍAS JUNTO A TI

MIS ÚLTIMOS DÍAS

GRIMMAULD PLACE

Luego de convencer a Potter de no contarle nada a la psicópata que se hacía pasar por su mejor amiga; tanto el pelinegro como Luna, le dejaron descansar. Apenas quedó solo, se levantó un poco tambaleante y se acercó a su armario, donde sacó un espejo.

—Lo siento Luna, pero necesito más apoyo que el niño que vivió —se disculpó con una rubia ausente en ese momento.

—Draco —llamó a su amigo, sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta; por lo que lo intentó de nuevo—. Draco —volvió a decir su nombre, pero ninguna señal del rubio.

—Maldito presumido y petulante… ¡Responde! —Solo obtuvo silencio como respuesta, lo que le hizo rabiar y gritó —¡Draco!

—¿Theo? —escuchó una voz muy conocida y luego pudo ver el rostro del moreno.

—¿Blase?

—Venga hombre, no te veo hace siglos —dijo Zabini emocionado de ver nuevamente a su otro mejor amigo—. ¿Dónde diablos estás?

—¿Qué haces tú ahí? ¿Por qué tienes ese espejo? —preguntó asustado y sorprendido—. Dime que Draco está…

—Él está bien, solo un poco magullado —le cortó y respondió, antes que termine la frase—. A todo esto, te vez de la mierda amigo —exclamó con su característico tono burlón.

—Tú tampoco te vez tan mal —contestó ya más relajado.

—Theo ¿Dónde estás? Le pregunté al idiota este y no me dio razones.

—Es una larga historia —le respondió el castaño—. Ahora lo que necesito es su ayuda, estoy completamente jodido amigo.

—¿Qué pasó?

—El hijo de puta de Voldy me dejó un lindo regalo; porque sospecha que lo he traicionado.

—¿Y lo hiciste? —preguntó serio Zabini. Theo se tomó su tiempo para contestar, hasta que se decidió en decir la verdad.

—Por mí, que se pudra el maldito —esto le sacó una sonrisa al moreno.

—Muy bien, ahora dime que necesitas. Soy todo oído.

Theo le contó solo lo que necesitaba Blase saber y trató de no ahondar en la relación que ahora mantenía con cierta Ravenclaw. La verdad, tenía un poco de miedo sobre cómo reaccionarían sus amigos, si supieran que estaba completamente embobado por la chica de quien se burlaban en el colegio.

No se avergonzaba de querer a Luna, eso nunca; pero temía que sus amigos se burlasen y él terminara maldiciéndolos a ambos. Ya no podía volver a equivocarse y provocarle el mínimo dolor a la rubia; por eso había decidido que él haría lo que fuera, para que el bando de la chica triunfe. Sus ideales y sentimientos vengativos, habían pasado a un segundo plano.

ISLA DE LEMNOS

Hermione preparaba todo para partir, ahora que tenían la Diadema de Ravenclaw; ya que Leto sin saber su verdadero fin, la había depositado en su cabeza. Tenían la orden expresa que, cada vez que consiguiesen un Horrocrux, debían volver a Malfoy Manor. Dicho viaje no le entusiasmaba a la Gryfindor, pero debía seguir haciéndose pasar por su hermana y obedecer; de lo contrario nunca conseguiría destruir a ese monstruo que terminó siendo su progenitor.

Los chicos se encontraban conversando fuera, tal parecía que Theodore Nott se había comunicado con Blase y estaba en problemas. Ella no estaba muy al tanto, pero confiaba que Draco, luego le contase. Estaba guardando las pertenencias de todos en su bolso, cuando la escuchó.

—Hija —sintió esa voz conocida y temida por ella. El cuerpo de la chica se tensó al instante, pero respiró hondo tratando de mantener la calma.

—Madre —respondió la ahora pelinegra, como si de Nicte se tratase—. ¿A qué le debo tu visita?

—Oh mi niña —se acercó Bellatrix, provocando que el interior de la chica se revolviera—. ¿Acaso una madre debe tener excusa para ver a su hija?

—Supongo que no.

—Aunque debo de admitir, que este no es el caso —dijo la mortia con tono lúgubre—. Nicte, te encuentras en grave peligro.

—¿Peligro? —esta confesión asustó realmente a la chica.

—Sí querida, no puedo darte mucha explicación —indicó la mujer mayor, mientras tomaba de los hombros a Hermione con cariño—. Solo debo pedirte una cosa.

—¿Qué cosa?

—No vuelvas a la mansión por nada del mundo —esto lo pidió con un tono de terror, que heló la sangre de la ex castaña.

—No comprendo nada madre —dijo confundida—. ¿Cuál es el peligro? Dímelo —exigió y la mortia asintió.

—Está bien, te lo diré —Bella tomó un momento para organizar sus ideas—. Mi señor… Tu padre, desea que realices un ritual.

—Un ritual, ¿Qué tiene de especial eso?

—No es cualquier ritual pequeña, ese debía ser realizado por ti y tu hermana —Hermione trató de aparentar sorpresa, pero fue en vano—. No te preocupes, sé que ya lo sabes.

—Si tenía que hacer este ritual con mi hermana —empezó con temor la chica—, ¿Por qué quiere que lo haga yo sola?

—Eso lo volverá inmortal para siempre —la ahora pelinegra, abrió los ojos de sorpresa. Ella en la vida, ayudaría a que ese maldito se vuelva inmortal—. Pero eso te mataría, no soportarías realizarlo tu sola.

—No.

—Lo sé hija, por eso vine a pedirte que no vuelvas —la miró por un momento, como si se tratase de cualquier madre común—. Al menos, hasta que logre convencer a nuestro señor.

—Tía Bella —escucharon ambas a sus espaldas, la vos siseante del rubio. Entonces, el rostro de la mortia cambió y se volteó con una sonrisa burlona.

—Pero si es mi querido sobrinito.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó toscamente. Cómo odiaba a esa mujer, aun así sea la madre de Hermione.

—Eso querido, no te incumbe —respondió igualmente cortante—. Yo puedo venir a visitar a mi hija, cuando se me dé la gana —se acercó al rubio, tomándolo del rostro con tus delgadas manos y largas uñas—. No tengo que pedirte permiso, pequeño estúpido —Draco se zafó con un movimiento brusco, pero a Bella no le importó y se volteó a Hermione—. Haz lo que te pedí —terminó por decir, para luego desaparecer.

—¿Estás bien? —se acercó de inmediato el slytherin.

—Sí, lo estoy —respondió en un susurro.

—¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó Blase, ingresando a la tienda—. Escuché una aparición.

—Era Bellatrix —respondió con rabia el rubio.

—¿Qué quería esa loca?

—Me pidió no volver —respondió Hermione monótonamente, quien todavía se encontraba sorprendida por la actitud de su madre biológica.

—¿Y por qué haría eso? —la interrogó nuevamente el moreno.

—Dice que estoy en peligro y que no puedo volver a la mansión.

—Entonces ¿Qué haremos? —preguntó Zabini.

—Seguir con la misión —respondió el rubio, con los ojos fijos en los de Hermione—. Hay que recuperar todos los Horrocruxes y así poder destruir a Voldemort.

GRIMMAULD PLACE

Habían pasado cinco días desde que, "el que no debe ser nombrado" le había regalado esa maldición. Pasaba casi todo el día con Luna y Potter en la biblioteca, buscando la forma de contrarrestar el hechizo, pero todo había sido infructuoso. Ese día ya llevaban como cinco horas leyendo y leyendo libros. Sus ojos ya estaban rojos y sentía que si pasaba una sola página más, iba a enloquecer.

—No sé cómo Hermione logra pasar días metida acá sin quedarse ciega —el pelinegro dejó el libro sobre la mesa, mientras se masajeaba los ojos.

—Debemos continuar Harry —dijo Luna, que se encontraba en la misma situación de cansancio; pero no podía perder tiempo si quería salvar a Theo.

—Descansemos un momento —le cortó el castaño, tomándola de la mano. Él sabía que la rubia lo hacía por él y estaba muy agradecido; pero no quería que ella se enfermara por eso—, llevamos mucho tiempo aquí y al menos mi cerebro, ya no procesa palabra alguna.

—Sí, estoy de acuerdo —respondió el Gryfindor, con un tono de júbilo y se retiró; dejando solos a sus compañeros de lectura.

—Vamos —dijo Theo, mientras ayudaba a la chica a ponerse en pie.

—¿Dónde vamos Theodore?

—No preguntes, debemos distraernos un poco —respondió dándole un suave jalón de manos, para que lo siga. La Ravenclaw le obedeció.

Caminaron, escaleras arriba; hasta que llegaron a la puerta del ático, que se encontraba cerrado. Luna en el transcurso de unos días, había perdido ese toque aniñado y dulce, que Theo tanto amaba; y no podía permitir que ella se apague.

—Deberíamos continuar leyendo y buscando la solución —le recriminó la rubia, con un dejo de preocupación— no nos queda mucho tiempo.

—Shh —le tapó la boca suavemente con su mano—. Exacto Luna, no nos queda mucho tiempo y no quiero pasarlo entre libros; y menos con el violín de Potter.

—Pero…

—Pero nada —respondió cortándola, la tomó de las manos y besó cada una—. Te ves cansada; descansemos un poco y luego continuamos. La rubia asintió, pues ya no tenía fuerzas para contradecirlo. La verdad es que se encontraba exhausta.

Theo abrió la puerta y los ojos de Luna brillaron de emoción, al ver lo que tenía delante. La habitación había sido ordenada y aseada; pero no solo eso, sino que tenía un hechizo que hacía simular un cielo celeste despejado. El piso ya no era de madera, en su lugar había un suave césped y flores dispersas cada cierta distancia. Pero lo que más llamó la atención de la rubia, era lo que se encontraba en el centro; una tela estaba tendida y sobre ella, una canasta repleta de comida y vino.

—Sé lo mucho que te gusta el aire libre —empezó a decir Theo, mientras la guiaba a la zona de picnic—, así que pensé que un almuerzo solos y relajados, sería lo mejor.

—¿Cómo conseguiste que se viera así? —preguntó asombrada Luna.

—En mi casa, mi difunta madre tenía una habitación que simulaba estar en distintos lugares —le explicó Theo—. Recreé esa habitación con los hechizos que usó mi padre en ese entonces, cuando no se había convertido en un maldito mortífago —dijo esto último, con un dejo de rencor; que desapareció al instante.

—Gracias, es hermoso.

—Lo hice por ti —indicó el castaño, mientras le acariciaba la mejilla—. Luna, yo sé que estas preocupada por mí; pero no me haría más feliz que pasar mis últimos días a tu lado, disfrutando de los dos —los ojos de la rubia se llenaron de páginas, sentía que Theo se estaba rindiendo y le dolía de tan solo pensar que le perdería.

—No te quiero perder —dijo en un sollozo, que le partió el corazón a Nott.

—Nunca me perderás, yo estoy atado a ti para siempre —se acercó más a la chica, hasta lograr que sus alientos se entremezclen—. Luna yo… Yo te amo —esto hizo que el corazón de la rubia se salte un latido.

—Yo también te amo Theodore Nott —al recibir dicha respuesta, el slytherin no aguantó más y capturó sus labios. Esos labios que eran como bálsamos para su atormentada alma.

—Solo déjame estar contigo, déjame disfrutar de estos momentos —le rogó Theo—. Ya no más investigaciones, si son mis últimos días; quiero vivirlos lo máximo que pueda contigo y solo contigo Luna —la chica no pudo oponerse al pedido del chico y asintió.

El castaño volvió a besarla; el beso poco a poco se fue volviendo más apasionado, más necesitado. No se conformaba solo con sus labios, necesitaba más de ella; así que dejó su boca y empezó a recorrer su cuello, con suaves mordiscos y besos, provocando leves gemidos de la rubia que lo enardecieron más.

Sus manos tomaron vida y comenzaron a recorrer las tenues curvas del cuerpo femenino que, para su satisfacción, se acoplaban a él perfectamente. El delicado vestido celeste pálido que la rubia llevaba, se encontraba subido hasta la cintura de ella, dejando a la vista la suave y lechosa piel de sus piernas. Theo no aguanto y de un rápido movimiento, terminó por despojarla de la prenda y se quedó embelesado por la imagen que se mostraba frente a él.

Luna por la sorpresa del movimiento, se quedó inmóvil con las mejillas sonrosadas y cubierta solo por su ropa interior de algodón, de un color piel; provocando la ilusión de desnudez completa en ella. La boca del castaño se secó y pasó ruidosamente la saliva.

—Luna, dime que pare en este momento —dijo con la voz ronca de la pasión que sentía—. Porque si no me detienes ahora, no podré hacerlo luego.

Como respuesta, la rubia se acercó más al chico y con manos temblorosas, tomó su camisa y la fue desabotonando, de una manera tan lenta que resultaba siendo dolorosa para Theo. Tan dolorosa, como la dura erección que palpitaba en su pantalón. Cuando terminó de desabotonarla por completo, se la retiró rozando su piel; dejándolo con el torso descubierto. Ella se quedó viendo lo hermoso que era ese chico, que le había robado el corazón.

—No quiero que pares Theodore Nott —dijo Luna en un suave susurro; mientras deslizaba, ante los atentos ojos del slytherin, las tiras de su brasier; para luego retirárselo por completo, dejando al descubierto sus blancos pechos de rosados pezones; que ya se encontraban erectos por la excitación.

Él no necesitó más permiso y capturó nuevamente su boca, mientras una de sus manos masajeaba uno de sus senos. Luna gimió más fuerte y la erección de Theo creció más, hasta el punto de ser doloroso. Pero él no quería apresurarse y se aguantó las ganas de entrar en ella; así que la fue recostando poco a poco, posicionándose él encima.

Empezó a recorrer con su boca su cuello, para luego bajar a sus senos y con la lengua empezó a humedecer ambos montes erectos. Luego con sus dientes mordió sus pezones, enviando pequeñas descargas eléctricas al cuerpo de Luna. Se entretuvo un buen rato, hasta que siguió su camino más abajo; pasó su lengua por todo su abdomen, mientras Luna acariciaba sus cabellos.

Llegó a la última prenda que protegía a la rubia y con suaves movimientos la retiró, dejándola completamente desnuda. Con sus manos abrió sus piernas y se posicionó en el medio; para luego por fin probar su sabor. Luna al sentir la lengua de Theo pasar por su sexo, dio un grito de sorpresa; continuando con gemidos incesantes, cada vez que el castaño succionaba, lamía y mordía los labios de la vagina de la rubia.

El chico mantenía enterrada la cabeza entre las piernas de la Ravenclaw, sintiendo los pequeños espasmos que empezaba a tener el cuerpo femenino, consecuencia de un próximo orgasmo. Por lo que empezó a succionar más fuerte, para luego introducir dos dedos bombeando cada vez más rápido. Luna sintió de pronto su cuerpo explotar, mientras temblaba constantemente con el fuerte orgasmo que por primera vez sentía. Su cuerpo quedó laxo, pero el deseo no cesó.

Luego de tomar un respiro, la rubia se levantó tambaleante y se arrodillo a la altura del chico. Lo besó dulcemente; y tal como él lo había hecho con ella, empezó a recorrer su cuello, mientras con sus manos acariciaba su torso. El slytherin la rodeó con sus brazos, buscando nuevamente su boca y se sorprendió cuando sintió las temblorosas manos de Luna, desabrochar su pantalón; para luego empujar la tela de la prenda hacia abajo. Theo la ayudó; quitándose el pantalón y sus calzoncillos, quedando desnudo, al igual que ella.

Nuevamente el deseo empezó a arder en los dos y se fundieron en un apasionado beso. Poco a poco fueron recostándose, esta vez ella encima y Luna empezó a formar un camino de húmedos besos, recorriendo el cuello del chico, llegando a sus pectorales; para luego llegar a su abdomen, que al sentirla se contrajo inmediatamente.

La rubia a pesar de su inexperiencia, hizo delirar de placer a Theo, cuando una mano tomó su erecto miembro y empezó a bombear; primero suavemente, para luego ir subiendo la intensidad. Theo empezó a jadear, mientras observaba a la hermosa chica acercarse a su erección, para empezar a lamerla por toda su longitud.

—Luna… —jadeó Theo.

La chica al ver lo que provocaba en él; introdujo en su boca todo el pene, hasta que sintió que se ahogaba. Empezó un vaivén, donde por momentos se apoyaba de su mano, para darle el mayor placer al castaño. Succionaba y lamía por partes iguales, hasta que el castaño no pudo más y se incorporó, tumbando a la rubia y posicionándose entre sus piernas.

Suavemente, colocó su miembro en la entrada de Luna y empujó. La chica sintió un fuerte dolor, que poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en placer puro. Con cada embestida, que iba aumentando en velocidad, Theo empezó a entrar en la Ravenclaw, que no paraba de gemir. Lo que provocaba más deseo al chico.

El Slytherin se encontraba en el paraíso dentro de la rubia, apresurando de a pocos el ritmo. Subió ambas piernas de Luna a sus hombros, para poder entrar más; lo que hizo que la rubia empezara a jadear más fuerte ante otro próximo orgasmo. Theo no era la excepción; ya que cada vez sus movimientos se volvieron más frenéticos, ocasionando que la chica llegue a su clímax de placer y con los espasmos interiores de ella, Theo terminó por, llenándola de su deseo.

Ambos quedaron tumbados, abrazados y exhaustos. Los dos habían hecho el amor por primera vez; ya que, a pesar que Theo había tenido sexo anteriormente, jamás lo había hecho con alguien a quien amara y ese sentimiento ocasionaba que las sensaciones fueran aún más fuertes. Tanto Theo, como Luna sucumbieron al cansancio y con una sonrisa cada uno; se quedaron completamente dormidos.

…..

_Bueno parece que este es un día de primeras veces; porque no solo Luna y Theo tuvieron su primera vez, sino que fue mi primera vez escribiendo Lemon. Espero que les haya gustado y disfruten de este capítulo jajaja._

_Y como lo vengo pidiendo, QUÉDATE EN CASA para conseguir vencer a este virus que tanto daño está ocasionando en todo el mundo._

_Agradezco a todos a quienes me acompañan capítulo a capítulo y decirles que los quiero! _

_**Nota**__: Ningún personaje del mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece. Todo este extraordinario mundo le pertenece a la grandiosa J.K. ROWLING._


	24. FINEO Y LAS ARPÍAS

FINEO Y LAS ARPÍAS

TRACIA – MAR EGEO

—¿Me pueden explicar qué hacemos aquí? —preguntó por quinta vez el moreno.

—Ya te lo dijimos Blase —suspiró con cansancio la ahora pelinegra—, debemos buscar al Rey Fineo.

—Y para qué es bueno ese —cuestionó nuevamente el slytherin.

—Por Merlín Blase, él nos puede decir cómo entrar al laberinto.

—¿Por qué él tendría que saberlo? ¿Por qué no Hermione usa sus poderes y lo busca?

—Así no funciona —dijo rodando los ojos la chica—. Además, él es un brujo poderoso que tiene el don de la visión y nos puede decir la forma exacta para entrar en el laberinto.

—A eso voy, yo no quiero estar cerca de un toro gigante —dijo el slytherin, mientras pasaba saliva ruidosamente.

—Por Merlín, es solo una leyenda —se desesperó el rubio.

—Y tú ¿cómo lo sabes? —Le respondió toscamente el moreno—, no quiero arriesgar este hermoso cuello.

Ambos chicos, empezaron una discusión sobre lo cobarde que era Blase, por un lado y los instintos suicidas de Draco, por el otro. Hermione, ya estaba harta de escucharlos discutir; lo único que quería ella, era destruir todos los Horrocrux y ayudar a Harry que acabe con ese maldito monstruo; aun así haya resultado ser su padre.

Para la ex castaña, Jane y Bryan Granger, eran y siempre serían sus padres. Ellos la habían criado y amado; y nadie podría decir lo contrario. En ese momento su corazón se llenó de melancolía —¡cuánto los extraño! —dijo pensando en ellos—. Prometo que apenas termine todo y si sobrevivo, iré por ustedes—. Lanzó una promesa, que sin ella saberlo aún; jamás podría ser cumplida.

De pronto sintió un ruido extraño, como garras y todos sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta; percatándose lo irresponsable que había sido al alejarse de los chicos e internarse en el espeso bosque. Volvió a escuchar, como si alguien pasara por detrás de ella, a una velocidad humanamente imposible y se dio la vuelta, con la varita en mano.

—¿Draco? ¿Blase? —preguntó cautelosa—. ¿Son ustedes? —pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

La gryfindor empezó a retroceder poco a poco, buscando volver al linde del bosque. Se empezaban a escuchar más movimientos cerca y sabía que la estaban rodeando. Apuntaba a distintas direcciones, cada vez que escuchaba un ruido nuevo, pero nada se asomaba o la atacaba. La respiración de la chica se volvió cada vez más superficial, hasta el punto de sentir su corazón latir en el cuello.

Por otro lado Blase y Draco, continuaban discutiendo sin percatarse de la ausencia de la ahora pelinegra. Los dos se habían enfrascado en una pelea verbal sin fin.

—Te dije que no es cobardía —se defendía el moreno—. Es autopreservación.

—Si claro —se volvió a burlar el rubio—. Admítelo Blase, te cagas de miedo.

—¡No tengo miedo! Se ve que te hace daño la influencia de cierta chica; ya que te estás comportando como un maldito gryfindor —se cruzó de brazos.

—Marica

—No soy… —iba a contestar Blase, pero fue interrumpido por un fuerte grito proveniente del bosque. Los dos miraron a todos lados, sin ubicar a cierta pelinegra y el miedo recorrió sus cuerpos.

—¡Mierda! —gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo, mientras corrían en dirección de un nuevo grito, con varita en mano.

Al llegar al lugar, encontraron a la chica tendida en el suelo, con lo que parecía ser un profundo corte en su pierna; mientras intentaba alejar a una decena de arpías, que buscaban llegar a ella a toda costa.

—¡Aléjense de ella malditas criaturas! —gritó Draco, mientras se lanzaba a defenderla, junto a Blase; usando todo su arsenal de hechizos que conocían. Varios rayos de luz verde chocaron contra algunas de ellas, haciéndolas precipitarse al suelo sin vida. Esto provocó que las demás huyeran, dejándolos tranquilos.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó un preocupado rubio, mientras se agachaba y trataba de reincorporarla.

—Sí, me tomaron por sorpresa —respondió la chica, mientras se ponía nuevamente de pie, con ayuda de él.

—Eh chicos —se le escuchó al moreno, pero no le hicieron caso— ¡Hey!

—Ya sé lo que vas a decir Blase —lo cortó el rubio—. Entiende que debemos terminar con esto, para deshacernos de ese maldito.

—No es eso idiota —le respondió, casi gritando—. ¡Esas cosas están volviendo con más de ellas! —Señaló al cielo y precisamente, se aproximaba toda una bandada de arpías—. Mierda ¡corran!

Los dos hicieron caso y empezaron a correr, tratando de alejarse lo más posible; pero la pierna herida de Hermione, no le permitía ir muy rápido. Draco al ver eso, la subió a su espalda y siguió corriendo; pero aun así parecía que no avanzaban lo suficientemente rápido.

—Vamos allá —señaló la chica, con el dedo en dirección a un castillo que se encontraba en una pequeña elevación.

—¡Blase! ¡Al castillo! —indicó el rubio.

Mientras los tres trataban de avanzar lo más rápido posible a la edificación, las criaturas empezaban a lanzarse sobre ellos en picada, intentando herirlos. Hermione había invocado un escudo sobre ellos, pero el corte en su pierna había provocado que perdiera mucha sangre y empezó a sentir sus ojos pesados; debilitando su protección.

—No te duermas, ya falta poco —le dijo el rubio, al sentir su cuerpo laxarse—. Resiste.

La gryfindor intentó mantenerse despierta, pero su cuerpo no le respondió y se desmayó —mierda —dijo Draco al sentir el peso muerto, del cuerpo de la chica—. ¡Blase! —Llamó a su amigo, quien se acercó corriendo y la tomaba en sus brazos—. Llévatela, voy a intentar darles tiempo —el moreno asintió y salió corriendo con una Hermione desmayada en brazos; mientras que el rubio se preparaba, con la varita apretada en su mano.

Las arpías al percatarse que el escudo había desaparecido, se lanzaron todas en picada. Draco empezó a lanzar maldiciones a toda criatura que se acercaba, pero eran demasiadas y ya había recibido dos cortes por sus afiladas garras. Justo cuando una de ellas se le lanzaba encima, dispuesta a matarlo, fue derrumbada por una bola de fuego; y luego empezaron a caer otras bolas de fuego a las demás arpías.

—¡Por aquí! —Escuchó una voz y al voltear, pudo ver a un anciano con las manos extendidas, de donde salía el fuego—. ¿Por qué te me quedas mirando? ¡Vamos, mueve el culo! —y Draco, no esperó más y corrió donde él estaba, dentro del castillo; cerrándose las puertas tras ellos. El slytherin de pronto, alzó la mirada preocupado, buscando a sus compañeros de viaje; y pudo respirar tranquilo al percatarse que también estaban a salvo.

—¡Mocosos idiotas! ¿Qué mierda estaban pensando? —Empezó a despotricar de pronto el viejo—. ¿Acaso quieren morir?

Draco, no le hizo caso y se acercó a Hermione —¿Cómo está? —preguntó preocupado a Blase, mientras de fondo se escuchaba todo un pintoresco repertorio de malas palabras.

—A perdido mucha sangre Draco —respondió igualmente preocupado el moreno—. Necesita una poción reponedora de sangre ya.

—¿Y dónde consigo eso maldita sea?

—¡Muévanse! déjenme ver —les urgió el anciano, empujándolos a ambos, abriéndose paso. Sin embargo, sus pequeños ojos se agrandaron al ver a la chica—. Circe…

GRIMMAULD PLACE

Un punzante dolor en el hombro lo despertó y se encontró en su habitación. Theo se estaba empapado en sudor y sabía que se debía a las incesantes pesadillas que sufría, desde que el maldito de Voldemort, lo hechizó. Abrió su camisa y se descubrió el hombro izquierdo, justo donde ahora se encontraba la serpiente de la marca tenebrosa.

—¡Huy!, eso sí que se ve mal —escuchó una voz hacia la entrada de la habitación y pudo distinguir una silueta femenina en la oscuridad.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí? —Soltó entre dientes—. Lárgate —se escuchó una carcajada en respuesta y la silueta femenina, empezó a avanzar hacia él; logrando revelar a Nicte.

—Eso modales deberías de cuidarlos Nott —lo regañó, como si de un niño pequeño se tratara—, podrías perturbar a la insípida de Luna con eso.

—Primero, vuelves a insultar a Luna y te vas a arrepentir —la amenazó; mientras que, con dificultad, se incorporaba de su cama. Intentó ponerse de pie, pero un mareo, lo obligó a mantenerse sentado.

—Si claro, como si tus amenazas me importaran —se burló la ahora castaña, mientras lo empujaba y debido a su debilidad, Theo cayó echado. Nicte, aprovechó el momento y se subió sobre él, a horcajadas.

—¿Pero qué mierda haces? —intentó sacarla de encima, pero su debilidad por la maldición era tal, que ni fuerzas para empujarla, tenía—. ¡Muévete maldita loca! —en respuesta escuchó una carcajada por parte de la chica.

—En serio Nott, sí que eres patético —dijo, mientras se acercaba al rostro del slytherin, que la trataba de asesinar con la mirada. Al agacharse, su escote se mostró más prominente; haciendo que Theo voltee hacia un lado—. ¿Qué? ¿Temes tener una mujer de verdad tan cerca? —Volvió a decirle, mientras lo tomaba del mentón para obligarlo a verla— ¿Temes descubrir que yo soy más que la insulsa esa? ¿Temes desearme? —Por un momento, Nicte pensó que lo había logrado quebrar; pero luego se dio cuenta que, lo que hacía era reventarse a carcajadas.

—Hay Nicte, la patética eres tú —contratacó el castaño—. En serio, debes estar bien aguantada por Weasley; como para creer que yo podría desearte a ti —continuó inyectando su veneno; ya que como buen slytherin, sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo.

—Yo no estoy aguantada por nadie imbécil.

—Por favor, eso no te lo crees ni tú misma —prosiguió con su burla—. Pero el problema es que no eres Hermione y si él llegara a acercarse, solo sería pensando que eres ella.

—Eso lo dices, porque crees que todas somos tan poca cosa como Luna.

—Lo digo, porque yo sí que tengo una verdadera mujer a mi lado; no un saco lleno de pura mierda, como lo eres tú.

En respuesta, recibió una bofetada por parte de una furiosa y dolida Nicte; quien se reincorporó de inmediato, dejándolo libre para tomar asiento nuevamente. La chica lo quedó viendo, con una mirada profunda de odio; pues, ella sabía que Ron solo se le acercaba porque pensaba que era su hermana; pero ella quería pensar, que también era merecedora de ese amor. De pronto, el rostro de la ahora castaña, cambió del puro rencor; a uno burlesco.

—No sabes lo gratificante que fue saber, que mi padre hizo justicia contigo —esto fue un golpe bajo a Theo.

—¿De qué mierda hablas?

—No sabes lo feliz que estaba, que su hija se comunicase con él; porque había descubierto a un traidor.

—¡Maldita perra! ¡Fuiste tú! —en respuesta, la chica se empezó a reír, mientras se marchaba de la habitación; dejando en ella, a un furioso Nott.

TRACIA – MAR EGEO

Escuchaba unas voces a lo lejos, pero los ojos le pesaban tanto; que no se atrevía a abrirlos. Hasta que su cerebro recordó todo lo acontecido y se incorporó de golpe, con la respiración entrecortada. La luz de la habitación le dio de lleno y tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos, para que no le doliesen. Luego, sintió unas manos en sus hombros que la empujaban para recostarla, volteó para ver quién era y su semblante se tranquilizó al ver que era Draco.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó angustiada.

—Shh tranquila, estamos a salvo —la calmó el rubio, hasta acostarla nuevamente.

—Así que ya despertaste —escuchó una voz y buscó de dónde provenía; pudo ver a un anciano a los pies de la cama—. Necesito hablar con ella —exigió como si le estuviera hablando a unos súbditos.

—¿Quién te crees para hablarnos así? No nos moveremos —dijo un ofendido Blase.

—No pienso dejarla sola —secundó Draco, tomándola de su mano; lo que la hizo ruborizarse.

—Esto no les incumbe a ustedes —les respondió de forma despectiva el viejo—. Solo a ella le diré lo que vinieron a buscar.

—Está bien chicos, déjenme hablar con él —ambos slytherin, se tomaron su tiempo antes de abandonar la habitación. La chica siguió con la mirada a sus dos nuevos compañeros de aventuras y una pequeña sonrisa se le escapó, por el porte protector de ambos.

—Tantos siglos sin vernos, querida Circe —esta vez la voz del anciano fue dulce, como si le hablara a una vieja amiga.

—Disculpe señor, pero soy Hermione Granger —trató de persuadirlo—. Me está confundiendo con otra persona —ese nombre, aún la perseguía desde la isla de Lemnos y no había tenido el valor de contárselos a los chicos y menos de procesarlo, por completo.

—No, sé muy bien quien eres —la contradijo—, te reconocería en cualquier parte —Hermione suspiró, veía que era inútil tratar de contradecir al hombre.

—Supongo que usted es el rey Fineo —él solo asintió.

—No te preocupes, ya volverán —le sonrió.

—¿Quiénes volverán?

—Tus otros recuerdos, siempre lo hacen —luego se quedó por un momento observándola—. Aunque; ahora que te veo bien, estás distinta. Y no hablo de ese feo cabello negro que te manejas hoy —dijo mirando mal a sus rizos azabache, lográndola sentir incómoda.

—No le entiendo.

—Espera, no puedo —la gryfindor estaba confundida, por el comportamiento del anciano. Quien puso sus manos sobre la cabeza de la chica, cerrando los ojos—. Mucho mejor, no hay como el castaño original.

Hermione se agarró la cabeza, como protegiéndola. Luego volteó hacia un espejo que tenía al lado derecho de la cama y pudo ver nuevamente su natural cabello color miel.

—¿Cómo lo hizo?

—Magia elemental querida —le respondió con el entrecejo fruncido—. Tú fuiste quien me la enseñó.

—¿Yo? Pero es imposible, yo no lo conozco señor.

—Oh sí que nos conocemos; y muy bien por cierto —le lanzó a modo de confidencia—. Yo solía ser muy apuesto en esos años —Hermione se puso roja ante la insinuación del viejo—. Bueno, en realidad conocí a una de tus reencarnaciones; pero ¡Qué años!

—Reencarnaciones, ya veo que no mentían esas mujeres —habló la castaña, asimisma.

—Hablarás de las mujeres de Lemnos —la interrumpió el anciano—. Muy bellas sí, pero también muy locas.

—Ellas me dijeron que era la reencarnación de la diosa Circe, pero eso es imposible. Yo soy una bruja común y corriente.

—Nada de eso, tú no tienes nada de común y nada de corriente, en ninguna parte de ti —la contradijo—. Eres perfecta y ahora más que nunca —se la quedó observando por un instante, antes de proseguir—. Tengo la ligera sospecha que eres diferente a las otras; hay una energía más fuerte y tu poder se siente cada vez más.

—Rey Fineo, no sé si soy una reencarnación; pero hemos venido por su ayuda —Hermione habló directamente, ya habían perdido mucho tiempo.

—¿Para qué quieren entrar ahí? ¿No saben que es peligroso?

—No puedo decirlo, aunque sospecho que realmente sabe la respuesta —le respondió la gryfindor.

—Hermosa e inteligente, definitivamente eres Circe.

—Entonces si soy ella, le pido que por una antigua amiga, nos ayude —Fineo suspiro, antes de empezar a dar vueltas por la habitación.

—Es muy peligroso Cir.

—Lo sé.

—Primero prométeme que tomarán lo que vayan a buscar y se largarán de inmediato.

—Eso haremos.

—Si durante su estancia en el laberinto, la temperatura aumenta un solo grado; prométeme que darás media vuelta y saldrás de ese lugar.

—¿Entonces es verdad la leyenda?

—¿Del minotauro? —Preguntó, antes de soltar aire—. Por supuesto que lo es.

—Pero pensé que si era real, ya lo habían asesinado.

—Ese monstruo no puede morir —le contó—, solo entra en un profundo sueño, si logras herirlo de gravedad claro; y se despierta luego de unos siglos.

—Ya veo —la cabeza de la castaña, era todo un lío. Había leído sobre el minotauro, pero ahora no sabía qué cosas eran verdad y cuales, creación de la gente.

—En la plaza central del Palacio de Knossos, ahí debes buscar un "Labrys".

—El símbolo de Zeus.

—Y también de donde proviene la palabra laberinto.

GRIMMAULD PLACE

Ron se sentía un traidor a su casa, se supone que era la de los valientes y de valentía no tenía ni un ápice. Hace días que en su cabeza rondaba declararse a Hermione, incluso había conversado con Harry y a pesar que su amigo no estaba muy convencido; él sentía que había una conexión distinta con la castaña, una que desde su escape de los Mortífagos, se había intensificado.

Pero cada vez que se resolvía a decirle lo que sentía, su boca se secaba al punto de dejarlo mudo y sin voz suficiente, como para emitir palabra alguna. Es que esos hermosos ojos castaños, lo volvían estúpido y la forma de mirarlo; como si él fuera importante, era suficiente para hacer latir su corazón.

—Ron —escuchó a lo lejos—. ¡Ron! —Esta vez salió por completo de sus pensamientos y pudo ver una sonrisa burlona en Hermione—. ¿Por qué tan distraído?

—Disculpa, me perdí por un momento.

—¿Un momento? —Soltó una suave carcajada Nicte—. Te vengo preguntando hace más de media hora —esto hizo que el Gryfindor se pusiera tan rojo como su cabello.

—Lo siento, últimamente estoy muy distraído —se disculpó—. ¿Qué me preguntabas?

—Quería saber qué opinas sobre este hechizo que encontré para destruir los Horrocrux —cuestionó la ex pelinegra, sosteniendo en alto un libro de la biblioteca.

—Ehhh… Si está bien —dijo nuevamente encerrado en sus pensamientos el pelirrojo. Nicte dio un suspiro y cerró el libro.

—Muy bien, dime ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó ya un poco contrariada; la verdad desde hace unos días lo había sentido distante y eso le hacía sentir un dolor en la boca del estómago, que no lograba interpretar.

—¿Sucede?

—Sí, sucede —respondió un poco brusca—. La verdad es que todos estos días te noto distante, como si te molestara mi presencia —le reclamó.

—¿Molestarme tu a mí? ¿En serio piensas eso? —se sorprendió al darse cuenta que había mandado un falso mensaje a la castaña.

—Es obvio ¿No?

—Por supuesto que no Hermy, no es eso —Grandioso, en su estupidez le había hecho creer a la chica que le gustaba, todo lo contrario.

—Entonces ¿Qué es? —ante eso Ron se volvió a colorear de un rojo intenso.

—Es que hay algo que quería decirte hace mucho —dijo retorciendo sus manos, de puro nerviosismo.

—Dímelo ahora —respondió Nicte, con el corazón acelerado sospechando qué era lo que quería decirle el pelirrojo.

—Bueno es que tú… yo… —¡Maldición! De nuevo esa sensación de tener la boca seca. Debía calmarse, era ahora o nunca—. Tú me gustas Herms —soltó a bocajarro.

—Tú también Ron.

—Yo sé que no soy muy listo como tú y de que seguro esperabas estar con otro chico, pero no puedes negar que hay algo… —de pronto se quedó en silencio y volteó a verla con los ojos como platos—. ¿Yo te gusto? —en respuesta, la chica solo asintió con una sonrisa.

El Gryfindor no pudo controlarse más y se lanzó a los labios de la ahora castaña, quien lo recibió enredando sus manos en su rojizo cabello. El beso se tornó largo y es que ambos habían esperado mucho tiempo este beso; era como una explosión interna, poder sentir los labios del otro; y Nicte no encontró otra forma para describir lo que sentía en ese momento, que "Felicidad". Pura, agobiante y hermosa felicidad.

…

Hola a todos, sé que me desaparecí por un buen tiempo; pero lamentablemente esta situación con esta maldita enfermedad, llegó a afectarme directamente. He perdido tres familiares a causa del Coronavirus y soy sincera, mi mente quedó en blanco. A pesar que tengo ya en esquema varios capítulos; las palabras no salían y ruego que me disculpen, porque estoy completamente comprometida en terminar la historia y no dejar al aire, a quienes me leen.

Igualmente, quiero agradecer a todos los que me están leyendo ahora, a pesar del tiempo pasado entre capítulos y sé que no actualizo tan rápido como quisiera; pero intento hacerlo lo más rápido posible.

Por último, para ya no aburrir a nadie, les deseo toda la salud del mundo; porque he llegado a aprender que es de las cosas más importantes en la vida, junto a la familia y seres queridos. Muchas bendiciones y buenas vibras.


	25. ENTRE ARPÍAS Y ANTÍDOTOS

ENTRE ARPIAS Y ANTÍDOTOS

TRACIA – MAR EGEO

—¿Qué tanto hablarán? —Preguntó por quinta vez en la última hora el moreno—. ¿Ya van a salir?

—No lo sé Blase —respondió bruscamente el rubio—. Estoy en las mismas que tú, así que deja de preguntar algo que no tendremos respuesta hasta que Hermione deje de hablar con el viejo.

—Pero se demoran mucho y nuestra leona está aún débil.

—¿Nuestra? —alzó una ceja burlón—. Olvídalo Zabini, pero ella es solo mía.

—Cuando no el slytherin posesivo —soltó aire Blase.

—Te recuerdo que tú también lo eres.

—Por eso mismo lo digo —se cruzó de brazos, cambiando de peso de un pie a otro y exasperando a Draco en el camino.

—¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué tanto hablan esos dos? —justo cuando el rubio soltaba al aire su frustración, las puertas de la habitación se abrieron.

Ambos slytherin voltearon al instante y vieron a Fineo hacerles un ademán con la mano, invitándolos a entrar; al instante los dos chicos atropellaron al anciano, corriendo hacia la chica que seguía recostada en la cama. Pero ninguno llegó a su destino; ya que se detuvieron al percatarse que Hermione se veía tal como ella.

—¡Por fin! —fue el moreno, el primero en acercarse—. Ahora si pareces nuestra leona —terminó por decir, mientras tomaba entre sus dedos un rizo castaño. Su mano soltó el cabello de la gryfindor, al recibir un manotazo por parte del rubio y volteó ofendido por tal ataque—. ¿Qué fue eso?

—Te lo dije Zabini… Mía —dijo Draco, pronunciando la última palabra con gran ahínco.

—Posesivo y celoso —se quejó el moreno, pero levantándose para darle espacio a su amigo.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —Preguntó esta vez de forma tierna a la castaña, mientras tomaba sus rizos entre sus manos—. Me gustan así, ahora pareces tú.

—Me siento mejor —respondió la leona con un suave sonrojo.

—Niñatos idiotas, casi me matan —escucharon la queja de Fineo, quien se levantaba del piso donde había quedado al ser atropellado por los slytherin.

—¿Qué tanto hablaron ese anciano y tú? —siguió preguntando el rubio, ignorando a Fineo en el camino.

—De eso quería hablar con ustedes —respondió, mientras con la mirada le pedía a Blase, que se acercara. El moreno hizo caso al instante y se sentó al otro lado de la cama —. Fineo me dio toda la información que necesitamos, pero con una condición —lo último lo dijo con un tono de voz tan bajo, que si los chicos no hubieran estado tan cerca, ni la hubieran oído.

—¿Qué te pidió a cambio? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido Blase.

—Se van a deshacer de esas arpías —interrumpió la conversación el anciano. Ambos voltearon hacia él con los ojos como platos.

—Definitivamente te patina el coco, si piensas que haremos algo tan estúpido —le increpó el moreno.

—No, los estúpidos son ustedes si piensan que no van a cumplir con su palabra.

—¿De qué palabra hablas viejo? —se molestó el rubio—. Nosotros no te hemos prometido nada.

—Ustedes no, pero ella sí —señaló a la castaña. Ambos slytherin voltearon a verla sorprendidos.

—Tuve que hacerlo, era la única salida —se disculpó Hermione.

—Pero leona, eso fue imprudente.

—¿Imprudente? Eso fue estúpido —interrumpió Draco, con tono molesto—. Sabes que casi nos matan y quieres volver a la boca del lobo.

—Tampoco me hables así —se molestó igualmente Hermione—. Sé muy bien lo peligroso que es y es algo que todos realmente teníamos en cuenta al aceptar esta dichosa misión. Hice lo que tenía que hacer para tener la información y; así conseguir esos Horrocrux y acabar con Voldemort —dijo casi sin respirar la castaña—. Así que si no quieren ir; perfecto no vayan. Yo soy muy capaz de hacerlo sola.

—Encima eres suicida —se molestó más el rubio—. Estás malherida y piensas hacerlo tú sola.

—¿Y bien? Estoy esperando una respuesta —se impacientó Fineo, que esperaba la aceptación de los jóvenes—. No tengo todo el día.

—Pues qué pena viejo, pero tendrás que esperar sentado —le contestó en tono bruco el moreno. Pasaron unos minutos discutiendo en voz baja, los tres.

—Esta juventud de hoy que no respeta —se quejó el anciano. Luego de un momento de silencio el rubio habló.

—Está bien viejo, iremos por las arpías.

—¿Qué? ¿En serio? —Se quejó Zabini—. Estás loco si piensas que yo voy a ir.

…

—Maldito suicida oxigenado —despotricaba Blase, mientras avanzaba junto a Draco en busca de las arpías.

—Ya deja de quejarte Blase —le reclamó el rubio; que ya estaba a punto de estallar, de estar escuchando las quejas del moreno por la última hora—. Y no soy oxigenado.

—Si lo eres y además un cabronaso suicida —le respondió su amigo—. Y yo soy un imbécil por seguirte. Hasta ahora no sé ¿Por qué diablos acepté esto?

—Puedes volver si tanto miedo te da.

—De ninguna manera.

—Entonces cierra la boca.

Zabini iba a responder, pero el crujir de unos arbustos llamó la atención de ambos slytherin. El ruido daba la impresión que alguien o algo se acercaba; así que ambos se prepararon para lo inevitable, juntaron espalda con espalda dispuestos a hacer frente a esos monstruos. Los dos tenían sus varitas bien aferradas en sus manos y no era para menos, muy pocos magos eran capaces de enfrentarse a un enjambre de Arpías y salir vivos.

De pronto sintieron que el cielo se oscurecía y al ver arriba, observaron cientos de arpías que cubrían todo el cielo. Ambos chicos pasaron pesadamente la saliva y fue Malfoy quien lanzó la primera maldición. Las criaturas en respuesta, se lanzaron en picada con sus filosas garras preparadas para desmembrar cada extremidad de los magos que se atrevían a atacarlas.

—¡Draco! No vamos a poder aguantar mucho —gritó Blase, entre el mar de arpías que los rodeaban e intentaban llegar a ellos—. Son demasiadas.

—Resiste Blase —le respondió el rubio, mientras que lanzaba un Cruciatus a un grupo de esos monstruos; haciendo que se precipitaran al piso revolviéndose de dolor—. Tenemos que aguantar.

Se sentían como si hubieran estado luchando por horas, pero apenas llevaban unos minutos. Ambos sudaban del esfuerzo y sus brazos temblaban de la fuerza con que sostenían sus varitas. Lanzaban maldición tras maldición; pero nada conseguía disminuir los ataques de las arpías.

— ¡Pareciera que estas malditas se multiplican y nosotros solo somos dos!

—¡Lo sé, siento lo mismo! —respondió el rubio, ya exhausto de la batalla. Empezó a buscar dentro de lo aprendido, algo que le pudiera dar ventaja; pero nada lograba recordar—. ¡Maldita sea!

Pasaban los minutos y las fuerzas de ambos menguaban, los escudos que invocaron al principio de la batalla ya estaban casi extintos. Algunas de las criaturas, habían logrado acercarse lo suficiente para propinarles cortes profundos en los brazos y piernas; pero quien se encontraba en peores condiciones era Blase, había perdido mucha sangre provocando que su visión se pusiera borrosa y dificultando que atinara con sus hechizos de protección; y eso le pasó factura.

—¡Ahhhhhh! —escuchó Draco a su lado y al voltear, tuvo una de las escenas más terroríficas de toda su vida. Una arpía había logrado llegar al moreno y clavaba una de sus garras en el pecho de su amigo, justo a la altura del corazón.

—¡Noooo! ¡Blase! —el rubio corrió al lado de su amigo, quien se precipitó al suelo. Draco lo tomó en sus brazos volteándolo para poder revisar su herida, pero los ataques de las criaturas continuaban y no le permitían auxiliar al moreno—. ¡Mierda!

—¿Draco? —llamó Blase con la voz apenas audible.

—Shh Blase cierra la boca —le reclamó Malfoy, mientras que con una bombarda mandaba a volar a un nuevo grupo de arpías que los atacaban y con las pocas energías que le quedaban invocaba nuevamente un escudo—. No gastes energías, voy a sacarte de aquí.

—Déjame, ve con nuestra leona.

—Por Merlín Zabini, no seas melodramático —le reclamó el rubio con los ojos rojos.

—Ya me conoces, soy toda una estrella —dijo esto, para luego toser fuerte; mientras un hilo de sangre escapaba de su boca.

—¡Maldita sea Blase, si te mueres te mato! —ante la expresión de Draco, el moreno sonrió.

—Mierda que tal lógica la tuya —se burló.

—¡Crepusculum ardoris! —escucharon y vieron como una halo de luz solar rodeaba a todas las arpías, volviéndolas cenizas al instante.

—Que mierda —dijo Draco y al voltear para ver quien los había ayudado, vio a Hermione; que se sostenía de un árbol para no caer. Ambos cruzaron miradas, pero la de ella se desvió luego a su moreno amigo y los ojos de la chica se agrandaron, llenándose de lágrimas. La castaña corrió como pudo hacia ellos, cayendo de rodillas.

—¡Por Merlín Blase! ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó la gryfindor.

—¿Cómo sabías? —preguntó el rubio sorprendido, en vez de responderle a la chica.

—No es el momento Draco —lo cortó la chica—. ¿Qué le pasó a Blase? ¿Él está… —preguntó con temor.

—No estoy muerto preciosa —fue el moreno quien le respondió.

—¡Oh Blase! —se lamentó Hermione, mientras abría la camisa del chico, para ver su herida. Lo que vio la impactó, su pecho era una masa de carne y sangre—. Draco debemos llevarlo al castillo, tenemos que curarlo.

El rubio, se había quedado en shock y no lograba articular palabra alguna; ver el pecho de su amigo lo había sorprendido tanto.

—¡Draco reacciona! —Este volvió en sí y miró a la chica—. Debemos llevarlo al castillo ¡Tiene que ser curado ya! —Esto último lo hizo reaccionar y juntando todas sus fuerzas, se levantó junto con su amigo; pero se detuvo cuando este último emitió un chillido de dolor—. No tan brusco, no podemos moverlo; hay que levitarlo.

Ambos chicos corrieron con todas sus fuerzas hasta llegar al castillo del Rey Fineo, este al verlos llegar con el moreno malherido, los instó a colocarlo en la cama. El viejo empezó a revisarlo y hacer movimientos raros con las manos, haciendo que estas emitieran un resplandor. Para admiración de ambos jóvenes, la sangre desaparecía y la piel del pecho del moreno se regeneraba, dejando un aspecto de cicatriz por piel quemada.

—¿Va a estar bien? —preguntó preocupado Draco. El anciano les hizo una seña para salir de la habitación y ambos lo siguieron.

—La garra por poco llega a su corazón, pero gracias a Merlín no lo hizo —les indicó Fineo—. Pero el problema no es ese.

—¿De qué problema habla? —preguntó esta vez la castaña, quien tenía fuertemente aferrado a Draco.

—Las garras de las arpías contienen un fuerte veneno, que cuando llega al torrente sanguíneo es mortal. Definitivamente su amigo necesita que le suministren el antídoto.

—¡Pero qué espera! ¡Hágalo ya! —le reclamó el rubio.

—Lamentablemente no puedo —le respondió con pesar el viejo—. Necesito un bezoar para realizarlo y temo que usé el último en ella.

—¡Mierda! —gritó Draco, mientras propinaba un puñetazo en uno de los muros; para luego tomarse los cabellos con desesperación.

Hermione se tapó el rostro con las manos, mientras lágrimas fluían por sus ojos al verse impotente. De pronto pasó una idea por su cabeza.

—Espere Fineo ¿Puede escribirme la preparación del antídoto?

—Claro que puedo, pero ya te dije que es imposible realizarlo sin un bezoar.

—Herms ¿Tú no puedes usar tus poderes para curarlo? —preguntó esta vez ilusionado el rubio.

—Temo que no Draco —indicó con pesar la castaña—. No los controlo aún por completo y tengo miedo que le pueda hacer más daño.

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —Se desesperó el chico—. Blase es uno de mis únicos amigos, él no puede morir Hermione —dijo esto último con los ojos rojos.

—Lo sé Draco, tengo una idea —lo tomó del rostro con ambas manos—. Confía en mí —luego se volteó hacia el anciano—. Fineo deme las indicaciones del antídoto.

—Pero si ya te dije que…

—Ya te escuché, yo sé dónde encontrar un bezoar; así que necesito esa receta ya —Fineo asintió, apareció un pergamino enrollado y se lo entregó a la castaña.

—Bien, es hora de irnos —dijo la gryfindor al rubio.

—¡Pero no podemos moverlo!

—Debemos hacerlo si queremos tener oportunidad que sobreviva —le respondió la leona—. Draco confía en mí —el rubio asintió y se acercaron a un desmayado Blase. Ambos tomaron de la mano al moreno.

—Gracias Fineo.

—Suerte vieja amiga —respondió este, para luego verlos desaparecer.

GRIMMAULD PLACE

Nicte se encontraba paseándose por los pasillos de la biblioteca, su rostro mostraba la sonrisa más grande que jamás tuvo en su vida; y es que no podía contener ese calor en su corazón, desde que se había besado con Ron y aceptado ser su novia.

—Aunque crea que soy ella, no me importa —se dijo la ex pelinegra—. Voy hacer que me quieras a mí y solo a mí.

No mentiría, diciendo que no le molestaba que el pelirrojo creyera que ella era su hermana; pero valía la pena cada momento con él, cada caricia, cada beso, cada palabra. Definitivamente Ronald la ponía del mejor humor. De pronto paró su andar al escuchar voces al otro lado de la habitación; así que haciendo el menor ruido posible, se acercó para escuchar mejor.

—Dime que encontraste algo.

—Lo siento Luna, no logro conseguir nada —se disculpaba Harry con su amiga—. Ni si quiera sé exactamente qué tipo de maldición es —al escuchar eso, la rubia se cubrió el rostro para que su amigo no vea las lágrimas que empezaban a recorrer sus mejillas.

La ahora castaña, no podía aguantar ver tanta ridiculez—. Sí que es patética —puso los ojos en blanco. Se regresó en sus pasos y tomó un libro que había visto hace dos noches; luego volvió a donde estaban aquellos dos idiotas—. Ni sé por qué mierda hago esto — se decía asimisma. Al dejarse notar por los otros presentes, estos dejaron de hablar y la quedaron mirando sorprendidos, en especial la rubia.

—Tomen —dijo Nicte, al lanzar el libro al sillón junto a Lovegood; para luego darse media vuelta y caminar a la salida de la biblioteca—. Página 354 —gruñó esto último saliendo de la habitación, molesta consigo por ayudar a esa estúpida—. Ron definitivamente eres una mala influencia.

Por otro lado, los otros dos no salían de su asombro; cada uno por distintas razones. Harry veía desde hace un tiempo, rara a su amiga; mientras que Luna, no sabía que esperar de esa bruja. Lo único que sabía la rubia en ese momento, era que ese libro que arrojó Nicte debía contener algo importante; así que lo tomó y volteó para poder observar el título que decía "Maleficios y marcas".

—¿Qué dice ese libro Luna? —preguntó intrigado el pelinegro, lo que hizo reaccionar a la rubia y buscar la página exacta que indicó Nicte. Pasó las hojas, hasta llegar a la indicada y ahí la vio.

—Antídoto "Damnare marcam" —indicó la chica, luego para voltear a ver a su amigo con una sonrisa—. Es el antídoto para la maldición de Theo.

—Pero ¿Cómo ella supo? —Se sorprendió el gryfindor—. Luna, yo no le dije nada te lo juro.

—No importa ahora eso, solo que podemos salvarlo —indicó la rubia, mientras se preguntaba en su mente, si tal vez se equivocó al pensar que Nicte no tenía salvación.

…

Hola a todos, espero que estén bien y sobretodo con salud. Disculpen la demora, pero esta cuarentena en vez de ayudar a escribir; me bloqueó por completo, incluidas los episodios tristes que pasé y ya todos lo saben. Pero la vida continúa y mi historia también. Así que aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo, que espero les guste.

Los leo en los comentarios. ¡Los quiero!

Nota: Ningún personaje del mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece. Todo este extraordinario mundo le pertenece a la grandiosa J.K. ROWLING.


	26. DUDAS Y DESESPERANZA

DUDAS Y DESESPERANZA

GRIMMAULD PLACE

Toda la esperanza que había acumulado con el libro entregado por Nicte, se desvaneció al instante de terminar de leer el procedimiento del antídoto para Theo. De nuevo la desazón y la tristeza inundaron su ser, al ver que el hombre al cual se había entregado en cuerpo y alma, podía morir.

—Lo siento Luna, en serio pensé que podíamos lograrlo con el libro —Harry se sintió fatal, al ver un par de lágrimas escapar de los ojos de su amiga.

—Yo también lo siento Harry Potter, no sabes cuánto —le respondió la rubia, para luego levantarse y salir de la biblioteca completamente abatida. El pelinegro, nuevamente se sintió impotente por no poder evitar que el maldito de Voldemort, le siga haciendo daño a aquellos que él amaba.

La Ravenclaw iba por el pasillo que la conduciría a la habitación del castaño, parecía un alma en pena, caminando sin mirar y moviéndose solamente por reflejo. Estaba a punto de tocar el picaporte cuando un dolor en la cabeza la paralizó y un fuerte mareo la obligó a cogerse de la pared; sin embargo, del mismo modo que llegó, se fue y resolvió no hacerle caso; total, de seguro era la misma preocupación por Theo. Ingresó a la habitación, donde el castaño descansaba ignorante del corazón roto a su lado y se sentó a un costado de la cama.

—Lo siento Theodore, te fallé —dijo entre lágrimas la rubia, mientras acariciaba el sedoso cabello del slytherin—. No sabes cuánto daría por cambiar de lugar.

—Si eso pasara, me moriría Luna —respondió Theo saliendo de su sueño—. Jamás, escúchame bien, jamás vuelvas a repetir eso —le indicó, mientras colocaba una mano en la mejilla de la rubia—. Esto es mi karma, mi castigo; yo me lo busqué y tengo que aceptarlo.

—¿Y qué hay de mí? —Le reclamó en un suave susurro—. No has pensado que si te pasa algo, yo tendré las mismas ganas de morir.

—Tú no lo harías y sé que te repondrás de este golpe, eres fuerte a pesar de verte tan frágil y eso es lo que amo de ti.

—No puedo con esto Theo, todo aquel mundo que creía que era, no lo es; abrí mis ojos por fin y me di cuenta que este mundo es cruel y no sé si valga la pena.

—No pienses eso por favor —frunció el ceño ante las duras palabras de la chica—. Existen muchas cosas buenas en este mundo, empezando por ti. No pierdas la fe te lo suplico Luna.

—Es que… —se le entrecortó la voz—. Hoy creí encontrar la forma de salvarte, pero todo se cayó como castillo de naipes.

—Déjalo ya, ven —le indicó el chico, mientras con lo poco que le quedaba de fuerzas, se arrimaba dejando un espacio en la cama para la rubia—. Ya no quiero que sigas empecinada en eso, te hace daño —la chica intentó objetar, pero Theo se adelantó—. Si me queda poco tiempo, quiero pasar lo que me reste contigo y si te la pasas encerrada peor que Granger en la biblioteca, no podremos aprovechar. Te quiero a mi lado Luna, lo necesito.

Estas palabras hicieron vibrar el delicado cuerpo de la rubia, quien se acurrucó en el pecho del castaño, abrazándolo como si en cualquier momento se pudiera ir y dejarla sola. Decidió en ese momento, que él tenía razón y que si le quedaba poco tiempo, aprovecharía cada segundo a su lado, guardándolo en su memoria y corazón para siempre.

MALFOY MANOR

Sus pasos eran rápidos, pero elegantes al mismo tiempo; siempre con una postura erguida y grácil, haciendo honor al apellido que poseía y sus orígenes. Narcisa Malfoy era una mujer capaz de mantener la compostura ante cualquier situación y sin sudar una sola gota; pero ser llamada por el Señor obscuro no era cualquier cosa, algo debía de haber pasado. En su mente buscaba las veces que fue llamada a su presencia y recordó la última con enorme nitidez, cuando su esposo había fallado la misión en el Ministerio, siendo llevado a Azkaban y en consecuencia su hijo había sido marcado.

—Por Merlín, que no sea Draco —él se encontraba en una misión importante en ese momento; por lo que temió que hubiera fallado o atrapado por los aurores. Llegó a las puertas del salón e ingresó al instante.

—Mi señor —brindó el saludo correspondiente a Voldemort con una inclinación.

—La hermosa Narcisa Malfoy, siempre tan perfecta —le respondió el señor oscuro—. Me pregunto ¿Qué magia debe tener la honorable casa Black para traer al mundo mujeres tan bellas? —la rubia levantó la mirada hacia Voldemort y se dio cuenta que su hermana estaba a su lado.

—Nos honra con sus palabras mi señor —respondió esta vez Bellatrix.

—Las llamé, ya que al ser las madres de esas dos cucarachas, deben saber más —a Narcisa se le paró el corazón al escucharlo, pensando que su temor se hacía realidad—. Han pasado semanas y aún no sé nada de esos dos ¿Cómo es posible que se atrevan a desafiarme y no rendirme cuentas? —explotó esta vez.

—Mi señor, mi sobrino y nuestra hija se están esforzando al máximo para cumplir lo requerido por usted —se apresuró a responder la pelinegra—. Sus órdenes son lo más importante en nuestra familia y usted lo sabe.

—¿Se esfuerzan de verdad Bella? —Preguntó con una voz siseante que le puso los pelos de punta a las dos hermanas—. No querida, si fuera así ya estuvieran aquí con lo encomendado.

—Mi señor, si me permite —indicó la rubia esta vez—. Tengo entendido que su misión era larga y en varios lugares alrededor del mundo y me atrevo a asegurar que muy pronto los tendrá aquí con lo encomendado; tal como siempre mi hijo ha cumplido, porque usted es su señor y él lo sabe.

—La menor de las Black, siempre teniendo las palabras precisas —las hermanas no sabían si eso fue un halago o una burla—. Está bien, esperaré un tiempo más, pero si dentro de una semana no veo progreso; créanme que no me temblará la mano para hacerlos pagar y a ustedes también —les indicó con una voz amenazadora—. Ahora lárguense de mi vista; ya estoy harto de su familia y sus falencias —ambas mujeres se despidieron con una inclinación y se retiraron de la estancia.

—Oh por Merlín, Bella ¿Ahora qué haremos?

—Ya cálmate Cissa, debemos pensar cómo proteger a nuestros hijos; así tenga que matar yo misma al maldito de Harry Potter para conseguir el perdón de nuestro señor.

—Esa no es la solución Bella, date cuenta que es un monstruo y debemos buscar salir de su yugo de una vez por todas.

—¿Cómo te atreves a decir tremendo sacrilegio? —le preguntó la mortífaga con rabia en los ojos.

—No comprendo Bella, hace unos días me indicaste que protegerías a tu hija de él.

—No te equivoques hermanita, a mi hija la protegeré siempre; pero jamás seré capaz de traicionar a mi señor; solo que en el caso del ritual que desea hacer, es muy arriesgado por Nicte y trataré de buscar que consiga su cometido sin amenazar la vida de mi hija. Lo demás me vale mierda.

—Pensé por un momento que habías cambiado hermana y me duele ver que no es así.

—Cissa, te lo pasaré esta vez; porque sé que estar preocupada por el idiota de mi sobrino, pero vuelvo a escucharte decir palabras en contra de mi señor y créeme que no dudaré en levantar mi varita hacia ti —le amenazó con un tono siseante, muy parecido a Voldemort; para luego dar media vuelta y retirarse.

—Nunca cambiarás hermana —se lamentó la rubia—. Ahora veo que mi hijo tenía razón y que hice bien en alejar a Elaine de ti.

GRIMMAULD PLACE

Era plena en los brazos del pelirrojo, sentía que no necesitaba nada más. Los últimos días junto a Ron, se habían convertido en los mejores de su vida. Ahora se encontraba desnuda sobre él, descansando su cabeza en su pecho y siendo arropada por los latidos de su corazón. Ella no era virgen, había tenido noches muy placenteras en el pasado; pero esa fue su primera vez haciendo realmente el amor y no se comparaba con nada antes experimentado. Ronald era un poco torpe y hasta rústico en algunos momentos, pero eso le daba un aire tierno y hacía que le guste más.

—¿Qué tanto piensas? —preguntó el gryfindor, al verla concentrada sin mediar palabra.

—En nada y en todo —él la miró interrogante—. En lo feliz que estoy a tu lado y que tú me haces una buena persona.

—Tú ya eres una buena persona, siempre lo has sido Herms; no entiendo por qué dices eso.

—Bueno si —se puso rígida al escuchar el nombre de su hermana—. Solo que siento que soy más buena persona aún, tú me hacer mejor Ronald —terminó por decirle, mientras con una mano peinaba ese cabello rojo como el fuego que tanto le gustaba.

—Tú también me haces mejor persona entonces —le dijo el chico, antes de besarla y empezar a recorrer su cuerpo con sus manos; robándole un gemido a la ahora castaña, cuando rozó un costado de sus senos.

El beso empezó a aumentar de fuerza y Nicte empezó a contonearse sobre el pelirrojo, hasta que sintió su erección rozar su sensible piel. El chico no aguantó más y dejó la boca de la chica para ocuparte de uno de sus senos, mientras que con la otra mano masajeaba suavemente el pezón del otro, pellizcándolo y haciendo que una corriente de placer recorriera el cuerpo de la chica, hasta llegar a la parte sur, provocando que se moje.

—Ahhh Ron —empezó a gemir Nicte, mientras su movimiento de pelvis se intensificó; haciendo que el miembro del pelirrojo crezca más.

Ronald no aguantó más y de un solo movimiento quedó arriba de la chica, tomó con una mano sus muñecas y las posicionó encima de su cabeza, mientras continuaba atendiendo sus senos. Los gemidos se intensificaron, llenando la habitación.

—Ron… ¡Oh merlín! —exclamó Nicte al oído del pelirrojo, logrando excitarlo más.

—Mierda —gruñó el, soltando las manos de la chica y posicionándose en la húmeda entrada de ella. Sin pensar más, entró de una sola estocada, logrando arrancar un grito de placer de la ex pelinegra.

Empezó a moverse dentro de ella, primero en un suave vaivén; pero los gemidos de Nicte lo incitaron a aumentar la velocidad cada vez más; hasta volverse en movimientos erráticos.

—Sigue así Ron, sí… —empezó a soltar palabras entre sus gemidos; ese hombre sí que la enloquecía y la hacía embullir en un fuego de puro placer.

Esto incitó aún más al pelirrojo, que ya estaba a punto de venirse. Salió de ella y de un brusco movimiento le dio la vuelta, posicionándola espaldas a él y volvió a entrar en ella nuevamente, haciendo que la espalda de la chica se encorvara para darle un mejor acceso a su entrada. Esto enloqueció al gryfindor, quien emanaba puro calor de su cuerpo; la tomó del cabello con una mano y con la otra de la cadera, continuando con estocadas cada vez más fuertes y veloces. Ese lado salvaje de Ronald, la volvía pura lava a Nicte; quien no sabía cuántas veces ya se había venido.

La habitación se llenó de más gemidos y respiraciones entrecortadas, hasta que con un gruñido fuerte Ron llegó al orgasmo, provocando que la chica llegue con él. Se quedaron por un momento tendido uno encima del otro, tratando de recuperar el aliento; para luego volver a la posición de ella descansando en su pecho. La ahora castaña lo quedó mirando por un momento.

—Te amo Ronald —soltó sin más.

—Yo también te amo Her… —pero fue interrumpido por los labios de Nicte, antes de mencionar el nombre de su hermana; quería guardar ese momento e imaginar que esa frase era dirigida a ella, por quien era y no por quien se hacía pasar. De pronto un ajetreo fuera de la habitación, llamó la atención de los dos jóvenes; quienes se miraron interrogantes.

—¿Qué pasará ahí fuera? —se preguntó el pelirrojo, moviéndose con intención de levantarse; pero fue detenido por los brazos de la chica.

—Déjalo, luego preguntamos qué pasa —le indicó Nicte, abrazándolo y pegándose más a él, parecido a una niña pequeña; lo que enterneció a Ron—. No quiero moverme de aquí.

—Puede ser importante, quédate tú si deseas; yo me fijo y vuelo al instante a tu lado.

—Mmm… está bien —respondió con un puchero la chica; mientras veía como el pelirrojo se levantaba para vestirse rápidamente. Le dio un suave beso antes de salir de la habitación, dejándola sola con una enorme sonrisa; que al momento se desvaneció, al recordar que él pensaba que era su hermana.

—¿Debería decirle la verdad? —Se preguntó la chica; sintiendo un miedo enorme a cómo reaccionaría el gryfindor—. No… y si me rechaza al enterarse —de un momento a otro se sintió perdida—. Pero si no se lo digo de una vez, él se enterará por otra persona y va a ser peor —dijo una voz en su cabeza, que ella quiso silenciar; pero tuvo que aceptar que tenía razón.

—¿Qué hago? —Preguntó al aire, mientras se tapaba el rostro con ambas manos—. Vamos Nicte, no eres una cobarde —se dio ánimos—. Debo hacerlo, si él me ama de verdad; entenderá.

—Pero ¿Será suficiente ese amor para perdonarme?

….

Hola a todos, por fin vengo con un nuevo capítulo; debo de admitir que Nicte ha evolucionado muy distinto a como lo tenía planeado; pero igual me gusta mucho este personaje. Ya veremos qué lado suyo prevalece; ya que es una persona con mucho gris.

Por otra parte, les agradezco a todos los que siguen esta historia y decirles que cada uno forma parte de mi corazón. Los quiero y deseo que tengan sobretodo mucha salud.

Nota: Ningún personaje del mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece. Todo este extraordinario mundo le pertenece a la grandiosa J.K. ROWLING.


	27. TRAICIÓN

TRAICIÓN

GRIMMAULD PLACE

Había pasado más de media hora y Ronald aún no volvía, esto normalmente no le molestaría; pero sentía una presión en el pecho que no le dejaba respirar, así que tomando solo una bata y pantuflas se decidió a buscar al pelirrojo. Nicte salió de la habitación y un mal presentimiento recorrió su cuerpo.

—Algo aquí no está bien —se dijo, al darse cuenta del silencio incómodo que inundaba la casa—. ¿Dónde diablos están todos?

Empezó a recorrer el piso y sus habitaciones, sin lograr encontrar a ninguno de sus habitantes; era como si todos hubieran desaparecido y su corazón temió lo peor. ¿Si su padre los había encontrado? ¿Si los Mortífagos los habían capturado? ¿Si algo malo le había pasado a Ron?

—Mierda Nicte, contrólate —se llamó asimisma la atención—. Tienes que calmarte, es imposible localizar esta casa sin que algún guardián dé la ubicación —se recriminó, ya que esos eran Potter, su hermana y Ron.

La ahora castaña continuó recorriendo la casa en busca del pelirrojo, pero conforme iba quedándose sin opciones, su temor creció. Ahora ya había buscado en todo sitio y solo le quedaba la primera planta.

—La cocina —se dijo, dándose un golpe mental al no pensar en ir primero a esa estancia.

Bajó las escaleras lo más despacio posible, por si lograba escuchar voces y guiarse por ellas hacia los habitantes de la casa; pero al igual que en los otros pisos, no había ruido alguno. Así que decidió bajar lo más rápido que pudo, pero la escena en el recibidor de la casa, la hizo detenerse de golpe en el segundo escalón.

Frente a ella, un inconsciente Blase, una llorosa Hermione y un rígido Malfoy; se encontraban en la entrada, siendo apuntados por las varitas de todos los habitantes de la casa, menos Luna; quien de un momento a otro se acercó a la recién llegada castaña.

—Luna no —intentó detenerla Ronald, pero ella hizo caso omiso y abrazó a su amiga.

—Por fin estás aquí —dijo la rubia al saber muy bien que la chica frente suyo, era la verdadera Hermione—. No sabes cuánto te extrañé.

—Yo también Luna —le respondió la castaña, correspondiendo a su abrazo.

—¿Hermione? —se escuchó la voz del pelinegro—. ¿En serio eres tú? —la castaña solo asintió como respuesta.

—Pero, si tú eres Hermione —se escuchó la voz del pelirrojo, completamente confundido—. ¿Quién es… —No pudo continuar, porque su voz se entrecortó; solo volteó a ver a Nicte con la duda en su mirada, al igual que todos los demás integrantes de la casa—. ¿Quién eres tú?

—Ron cálmate, déjame que te explique —intentó calmarlo Nicte.

—¿Calmarme? —Preguntó nuevamente, con una mezcla de rabia y dolor al darse cuenta del engaño—. Tú no tienes derecho a pedirme nada; más bien responde de una maldita vez ¿Quién mierda eres tú? —Preguntó esto último gritando.

—Por favor…

—¡Responde!

—Es Nicte —respondió por ella Hermione—. Mi hermana gemela.

—¿Hermana? —Preguntó confundido Harry—. Pero si tú no tienes hermanos, eres hija única.

—Eso también pensaba yo, pero la realidad es que no soy lo que pensaba —admitió la castaña—. Hay tanto que contarles.

—Creo que primero debes explicar, que mierda hace ese infeliz acá —preguntó Ron completamente fuera de sí. Se sentía un idiota, traicionado por la chica que amaba; aunque ahora era tan confuso que ya no sabía que sentir y por quien.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia comadreja —respondió con una voz amenazante el rubio—. Y te advierto que no le vuelvas a hablar así a Hermione.

—¡Yo le hablo como quiera! —explotó el pelirrojo—. Y qué carajo es eso de Hermione, tú no tienes derecho a llamarla así —le reclamó, para luego voltearse hacia la recién llegada—. ¿Por qué este maldito te llama por tu nombre?

—¡Ya basta! —Exclamó Harry, frenando la respuesta de la chica a los reclamos de Ronald—. No es momento de reclamos y explicaciones; por algo viniste con ellos ¿Qué es lo que pasa Herms? —esto hizo reaccionar a la castaña y hacerle recordar la verdadera razón de su llegada.

—Necesito urgente un Bezoar, Blase está malherido y si no le administro el antídoto, morirá.

—Que se muera entonces —exclamó el pelirrojo, ganándose una mirada afilada del slytherin—. No nos debería importar lo que les pase a esas serpientes.

—A mí sí me importa, igual como si fueran ustedes.

—¿Te atreves a compararnos con esas basuras? —preguntó furioso Ron.

—Basura serás tú, pobretón de mierda —se adelantó a responderle el rubio, pero una mano en su brazo lo hizo callar.

—Draco por favor —suplicó la castaña.

—¿Draco? ¿Llamas a ese maldito por su nombre? —preguntó incrédulo el pelirrojo—. Hubiera preferido que nunca más volvieras, que darme cuenta lo engañado que he estado —dijo esto volviéndose a ver a Nicte, quien no lograba articular palabra alguna.

—Como dijo Harry, no es momento Ronald —indicó Luna con una suave voz, mientras se agachaba al lado del moreno y le tocaba la frente—. Está hirviendo en fiebre —esto alertó a los otros dos.

—Luna necesito que me consigas un bezoar ¿Lo puedes hacer? —preguntó con el rostro lleno de preocupación.

—Si no me equivoco tenemos un par, voy por ellos.

—No, ayúdalos tú; yo iré por el —la interrumpió la pelirroja, quien hasta el momento se había mantenido callada—. Si Herms lo necesita, yo también ayudaré —luego se volvió a la castaña—. Eres mi amiga.

—Gracias Ginny —la pelirroja solo asintió, para luego voltear hacia su novio.

—¿Qué esperas Harry?, ayúdalos —el pelinegro que no salía del asombro aún; solo actuó como un zombi, sosteniendo a Blase por un lado, mientras Draco lo tomaba del otro y juntos lo llevaron a la cocina.

—Pónganlo en la mesa —les indicó Hermione, haciendo desaparecer cualquier objeto encima, con un movimiento de la mano.

Por otro lado, en el recibidor se mantenían estáticos Ron y Nicte; ella a espaldas de él. El pelirrojo mantenía los puños blancos de lo apretados que estaban; mientras la ex pelinegra, por primera vez en su vida tenía miedo, miedo de perderlo.

—Te habrás divertido de lo lindo, mientras te burlabas de mí —dijo Ron con una voz calmada en apariencia; pero que ella supo descifrar dolor y eso la desgarró por dentro.

—Ron yo…

—No te atrevas a decir mi nombre —la cortó, mientras se volteaba y le daba la cara. Grande fue la sorpresa de la chica, al ver los ojos del pelirrojo con lágrimas contenidas—-. Me ilusionaste, me hiciste creer que la mujer que amo me correspondía —esto fue como un mazo en el estómago de Nicte—. ¿Cómo puede haber personas tan repugnantes como tú, que disfrutan con el dolor ajeno?

—Yo no disfruto con tu dolor Ronald —le respondió con una voz débil—. Tienes que dejarme explicar.

—Explicarme que me mentiste, te hiciste pasar por Hermione, dejaste que me ilusionara más creyendo que era correspondido —empezó a decir el pelirrojo; mientras iba aumentando su nivel de voz—. ¡Hicimos el amor y te dije que te amaba! Al menos fue real para mí.

—Fue tan real para mí, como para ti.

—Mentira.

—¡No! ¡No es mentira! —respondió Nicte con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¡Entonces por qué no dijiste la verdad!

—¡Por miedo! —Explotó en llanto la chica—. Por miedo…

—No te creo —le dijo, para luego pasar por su lado e irse a su habitación.

Nicte se quedó plantada en el piso, no supo por cuánto tiempo; su interior embullía de dolor y desprecio al mismo tiempo. Su propia hermana la había traicionado no cumpliendo su trato y en consecuencia había perdido a Ronald.

—Maldita Hermione —dijo entre dientes, mientras sus manos se cubrían de llamas violetas que subieron hasta su cabello, devolviéndole poco a poco su color original—. Ya no hace falta mantener esta estúpida imagen.

El brillo en su mirada, que ante su nueva relación con Ron había adquirido, se desvaneció por completo. Ahora solo quedaba un vacío y una media sonrisa, que no avecinaba nada bueno.

—Si yo no soy feliz, tú tampoco querida hermanita —lo dijo como una promesa a ella misma, para luego retirarse a su habitación.

Entre tanto en la cocina, Hermione empezaba la preparación del antídoto para Blase; mientras era ayudada por Ginny cortando ingredientes; y Luna, tratando de reducir la fiebre de su amigo con paños húmedos. Por otro lado, Harry y Draco se encontraban a un lado en completo silencio y con los brazos cruzados, viendo a las 3 chicas moverse de un lado a otro.

A pesar de la enemistad conocida en el colegio, ambos chicos no se sentían incómodos al lado del otro; aunque tampoco significaba que hablarían entre ellos, lo mejor era mantenerse callado y a la espera.

—Ginny ¿Tendrás la piel de serpiente lista? —preguntó la castaña concentrada en el caldero donde un líquido plateado burbujeaba.

—Sí, aquí está —respondió su amiga, mientras le entregaba lo solicitado—. Y ¿Qué tal sabe? —preguntó con una sonrisa. Esto descolocó a la castaña que la miró interrogante—. Anda dilo ¿Qué tal sabe? —volvió a preguntar.

—No comprendo.

—La piel de serpiente —dijo, mientras hacía un movimiento sugerente con los ojos hacia Malfoy, ocasionando que la castaña se pusiera como un tomate.

—Por favor Ginny, no es el momento.

—Oh claro que lo es —contratacó la pelirroja con una sonrisa—. Tu hermana se hace pasar por ti, mientras sabe dónde estabas tú con un par de sexys serpientes. Así que deja de hacerte la digna y cuéntame al menos un preámbulo de lo que estoy segura, será toda una historia a lo Rita Skeeter —Hermione puso los ojos en blanco por lo cotilla que era su amiga.

—Pues, te aguantarás las ganas hasta terminar —dijo, mientras Ginny hacía un puchero.

—Te contaré a ti y Luna, lo prometo; pero primero esto y luego el chisme.

—Aguafiestas.

—La fiebre se está intensificando Hermione —indicó Luna desde el otro extremo—. ¿Ya está listo? —esto alertó al rubio, quien se acercó a su amigo y al tocarle, efectivamente hervía. Este volteó a ver a la castaña.

—Ya falta poco, acabo de agregar el último ingrediente y en 5 minutos ya estará listo.

—Perfecto, entonces creo que ya podemos hablar —cortó Potter.

—No es el momento Harry; al igual como le dije a Ginny, contaré todo —esto hizo que el rubio la mirara—. Pero luego, ahora necesito saber que Blase está a salvo.

—Está bien Herms, estaré en la biblioteca esperándote —Y sin más salió de la cocina.

—Yo también me retiro —indicó la pelirroja—. Intenta hacer como si nada, pero Harry se encuentra un poco descolocado y creo que mejor lo acompaño por mientras —ante esto la castaña asintió con una sonrisa, para luego ver a su amiga salir.

—Creo que yo también debo retirarme —dijo Luna con una suave voz.

—No Luna, no es necesario.

—Exacto Lunati… Lovegood —se corrigió el rubio—. Puedes quedarte.

—No es eso, sino que Zabini necesitará una habitación y supongo que ustedes se quedarán en la tuya Herms —esto provocó que ambos se sonrojaran—. Y todas las demás están ocupadas, así que le daré la mía.

— ¿Pero dónde dormirás tú? —se preocupó la castaña.

—Yo duermo con Theo —esto hizo recordar al slytherin que su amigo estaba viviendo en esa casa—. Está bien Draco, luego irás a verlo —le dijo la rubia, como si le hubiera leído la mente—. Ahora lo importante es que Zabini esté bien —Y sin mediar más palabra se fue.

Ya solos, Hermione terminó con la parte final de la preparación y con un hechizo enfrió la poción para poder administrársela al moreno. Durante esos cinco minutos el rubio había estado mirándola, sin mediar palabra alguna. Cuando la chica se acercó con una solución verdosa en un frasco de vidrio, por fin habló.

—Nunca me dijiste que veníamos aquí —dijo el slytherin, mientras Hermione le hacía beber a Blase, el antídoto.

—No había tiempo Draco —le respondió la castaña—. Si te lo decías te ibas a negar.

—Eso es un hecho —concordó—. Podíamos haber conseguido el bezoar en otro sitio.

—No —y esta vez, volteó a verlo seria—. No Draco, por tu orgullo no íbamos a poner en riesgo la vida de Blase —el rubio quiso replicar pero ella lo interrumpió—. No pienses en negarlo, que ambos sabemos que no había forma. Además, ya no hay razón a réplicas; debí tomar una decisión y lo hice. Blase se va a recuperar, eso es lo que importa —dijo esto último tomándolo de la mano, mientras que con la mirada le suplicaba no pelear. El rubio solo suspiró fuertemente en señal de derrota.

—Está bien, tienes razón —dijo, mientras se acercaba a ella para besarla suavemente—. Pero olvida que voy aguantar a la comadreja que esté revoloteando alrededor tuyo.

—Draco, él es mi amigo.

—Está enamorado de ti —dijo juntando sus frentes—. Y yo soy muy celoso con lo mío.

—Oye hurón —lo vio con cara molesta, pero sus ojos delataban que bromeaba—. Yo no soy propiedad de nadie.

—Mentira, tú eres mía y yo tuyo —la volvió a besar—. De eso no lo dudes —dijo esto, para luego jalarla y hacerla sentarse en su regazo—. Mía —besó su frente—. Mía —besó sus dos mejillas—. Mía —besó su nariz, lo que hizo reír a la leona—. Completamente mía —Terminó por decir para besarla de una forma más profunda.

—Realmente ustedes son unos desvergonzados —escucharon los dos, para separarse y ver a un consiente Blase—. Es el colmo que, aprovechen que este sexy cuerpo ardiente esté inconsciente, para hacerse mimos.

—¡Blase! —exclamó la chica, para lanzarse al moreno y abrazarlo—. Oh por Merlín, estás bien.

—¿En serio creen que se librarían tan fácil de mí? —dijo con la voz medio rasposa, tratando de reincorporarse, pero volvió a echarse al no tener aún fuerzas.

—Quédate quieto idiota, que casi mueres —lo regañó el rubio.

—Yo también te quiero amigo —respondió el moreno con una media sonrisa, para luego ponerse serio—. ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué pasó?

—Estamos en Grimmauld Place —respondió Hermione y el moreno la vio con cara interrogante.

—Es la guarida de la Orden del pajarraco ese —aclaró el rubio.

—Mierda…

—Yo dije lo mismo —sonrió su amigo.

—¿Pero quien tuvo tan loca idea de traernos aquí? —preguntó con los ojos bien abiertos del asombro.

—¡No! ¿Ahora tú también Blase? ¿Es en serio? —preguntó indignada la castaña.

—Mi leona, lo siento pero ¿En qué demetores pensabas?

—Era esto o dejar que mueras —respondió cancinamente—. Así que tú y tú no tienen derecho a reclamos —señaló a cada uno de los slytherins.

—Está bien no objetaré —levantó el moreno ambas manos en señal de derrota.

—Ahora voy a buscar a Luna, para que nos podamos instalar —indicó la castaña, mientras salía de la cocina, dejando a ambos chicos solos.

Al cerrarse la puerta se empezaron a escuchar los murmullos de una conversación entre ambas serpientes; ella solo sonrió por la suerte de haber salvado a su amigo, porque Blase era eso… su amigo. Sin el chico, toda esa aventura no hubiera sido lo mismo; si bien ahora estaba con Draco, algo que si hace unos meses se lo hubieran dicho, habría tomado por loca a la persona. Hermione subió el primer tramo de escaleras, pero algo se interpuso para continuar su camino y al alzar la mirada la vio.

—Contigo quería hablar —dijo entre dientes una furiosa Nicte, con los ojos inyectados de sangre, dolor y odio.

…..

_¡Hola a todos! Ya lo sé, soy una tardona de lo peor; pero es que he estado sin nada de tiempo entre el trabajo y una nueva aventura que me estoy encaminando, con un negocio propio. En serio que hago malabares, para darme el tiempo y sinceramente mis respetos a quienes emprenden; ahora me doy cuenta lo complicado y cansado que es. _

_Pero en fin, no vinieron a saber más de mi vida, sino a leerme y prometo que intentaré no tardar mucho para el siguiente capítulo. Espero que todos tengan salud y estén bien. ¡Los quiero!_

_Nota: Ningún personaje del mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece. Todo este extraordinario mundo le pertenece a la grandiosa J.K. ROWLING._


End file.
